Hyung & I
by Nhaaa
Summary: UPDATE CH6! EXO's FF BL/Yaoi/BroMance :: Antara aku dan Kris hyung, meski kami melakukan hubungan layaknya pasangan diatas ranjang, aku hanya menyayangi Kris sbg –hyungku. Karena aku, pernah mempunyai kenangan bersama namja yang punya senyum malaikat –yang tak pernah bisa ku lupakan. Namja pemilik sapu tangan yang berinisial K-J-M.-Yixing.[KrisLay/KrAy–SuLay–HunLay-HunHan] DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Namun, antara aku dan Kris hyung, meski kami melakukan hubungan layaknya pasangan di atas ranjang, aku hanya menyayangi Kris sebagai –hyungku. Karena aku , pernah mempunyai kenangan bersama namja yang punya senyum malaikat –yang tak pernah bisa ku lupakan. Namja pemilik sapu tangan yang berinisial K-J-M. – _Yixing_.

**.**

**.**

**Hyung & I**

**KrisLay – SuLay – HunLay - HunHan**

**By**

**LayNha**

**Zhang Yixing – Kris Wu – Kim Junmyun – Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan and Other**

**Rate M – Chaptered**

**Drama – Angst – Hurt/Comfort - Bromance (?)  
**

**Warning! Yaoi or BL a.k.a BOYLOVE, OOC! Typo(s), BadFic!Dont Like Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**[ Saya peringati untuk tidak merusuh di area saya ya! Udh baca warning ani? Jadi kalau engga suka Pairing-nya, cast-nya, ceritanya, silahkan klik back! ] Gada hubungannya dengan Oppa & I! THANKS!**

**.**

**.**

**Yixing POV**

.

"Hoaamm."

Aku terbangun dari tidur singkatku. Ya, singkat. Karena aku baru saja tidur jam tiga pagi. Mengapa demikian? Jawaban karena seseorang yang kini tengah tidur di sampingku. Seseorang yang tidur membelakangi.

Dia adalah hyung tiriku. Wu Yifan. Atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris Wu. Karena ia benci jika di panggil –Yifan.

Tengah malam tadi, ketika aku hendak tidur setelah mengerjakaan PR, Kris hyung pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia langsung menarikku ke kamar yang kami tempati bersama, mendorongku ke ranjang dan langsung menciumku dengan kasar. Seperti biasa, aku hanya menurut dan melayaninya dengan baik meskipun aku lelah dan sangat mengantuk. Kami pun melakukannya hingga hampir jam tiga pagi.

Aku beranjak dari kasur berjalan meraih boxerku yang berserakan di lantai. Bagian bawah tubuhku sangat perih ketika aku berjalan. Tapi tentu saja aku sudah biasa akan hal ini. Aku memunguti pakaianku dan milik Kris hyung yang berceceran di lantai kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan meletakkan pakaian-pakaian itu di keranjang pakaian kotor.

Setelahnya, aku kembali kekamar mengambil handuk kemudian kembali keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi satu-satunya di flat kecil ini yang kami tempati ini. Karena tubuhku benar-benar terasa lengket. Lima belas menit ku habiskan waktu untuk mandi. Setelahnya aku kembali ke kamar.

Ku lihat Kris hyung masih tidur. Aku berjalan ke sisinya lalu memperbaiki letak selimutnya. Lalu sedikit berjongkok untuk mencium keningnya.

Namja ini... walaupun dia sering menyakitiku, namun dia juga lah yang selama ini menjagaku.. dia dan Sehun.. satu-satunya keluargaku di dunia ini. Yah, anggap saja begitu.

Sehun? Kalau Kris adalah hyung tiriku, maka Sehun adalah Dongsaeng tiriku. Yah, Sehun adalah adik kandung Kris hyung. Dan kami tinggal bertiga di flat kecil dan sederhana ini. Flat ini hanya mempunyai dua kamar berukuran kecil, satu kamar mandi, dapur serta ruang tamu.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju dapur setelah berpakaian. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setiap paginya aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun dan Kris hyung. Membersihkan flat dan juga menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun melarangku melakukan hal yang terakhir itu, tapi aku tidak pernah mengindahkan larangannya. Sehun itu adikku satu-satunya, karena itu tidak ada salahnya kan aku memanjakannya.

Saat ini, aku dan Sehun masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Aku kelas tiga dan Sehun kelas dua _senior high school_. Sedangkan Kris hyung, dia tidak lagi melanjutkan pendidikannya setelah lulus _junior high school_. Karena dia lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga setelah appa Wu meninggal dan eomma meninggalkan kami. Dia bekerja untuk membiayai hidupku dan Sehun. Juga sekolah kami.

Sembari memanaskan air untuk mandi Sehun, kenangan pahit itu kembali berputar seperti sebuah roll film di kepalaku, membawaku kembali ke masa itu.. pada kenangan pahit yang terus menghantuiku, Sehun dan Kris hyung.

.

.

**[ Flashback on ]**

.

_Author POV_

.

_Pernikahan eomma dan Wu appa berlangsung cukup mewah, karena Wu appa orang dari kalangan menengah keatas. Hari itu juga lah, pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan kedua saudara tiriku, Wu Yifan dan Wu Sehun. _

"Yixing sayang, kenalkan.. ini adalah gege dan didi barumu.. Yifan, Sehuna.. kenalkan, dia adalah saudara kalian mulai sekarang." ucap namja dewasa di antara mereka.

"_Ni hao.._ namaku Zhang Yixing.." namja manis yang bernama Yixing itu mengulurkan tangannya pada orang yang di perkenalkan oleh appa barunya itu sebagai hyungnya.

Namja itu menyambut uluran tangan Yixing dengan malas, itu pun setelah dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari appanya. "Kris." Ucapnya singkat.

"Kris?" Yixing terlihat bingung. Bukankah tadi appa barunya itu memperkenalkan hyung barunya itu sebagai –Yifan?

"Ah ya Yixing sayang. Hyung mu itu.. dia tidak suka di panggil Yifan, jadi kau harus memanggilnya dengan nama Kris. Mengerti?" Yixing menatap wanita yang berdiri di samping appa barunya tadi, wanita itu tak lain adalah ibunya.

"Oh.." Yixing pun hanya menangguk paham. Selanjutnya ia mengulurkan tangannya pada dongsaeng barunya yang berdiri di samping Kris hyung. Walaupun dia dongsaeng Yixing, namun badannya lebih tinggi dari Yixing. Tak jauh berbeda dengan hyungnya, dongsaeng barunya ini juga datar tanpa ekspresi. Dia menyambut uluran tangan Yixing. "Wu Thehun."

"Sehuna manis sekali." komentar Yixing. Namun justru hal itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang dongsaeng.

_Begitulah pertemuan kami –yang justru jauh dari kata berkesan. Karena awalnya mereka berdua tidak terlalu menyukai kehadiranku._

.

Satu tahun pun berlalu. Hubungan Yixing dengan kedua saudara tirinya sudah semakin membaik, apalagi dengan si bungsu di keluarga itu. Bahkan siapa sangka, saat ini justru Sehun lebih dekat dengan Yixing daripada Kris. Sehun juga lah yang selama ini menjadi guru bahasa korea buat Yixing, karena Sehun sangat lancar bahasa China mengingat mereka juga berasal dari negara yang sama dengan Yixing.

Sedang dengan Kris sendiri, meski Kris sudah menerimanya, hyung-nya itu tetap bersikap dingin padanya. Yixing tidak masalah, toh memang sikap Kris seperti itu, bahkan pada semua orang juga kan..

Yixing dan Sehun saat itu masih duduk di bangku SD, mereka beda satu tingkat. Yixing kelas enam dan Sehun kelas lima, sedang Kris saat itu sudah tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama.

Saat Yixing sudah sangat menikmati kehidupan kecilnya bersama hyung, dongsaeng, appa dan eomma-nya, maka saat itu juga badai besar datang membuat kebahagian itu lenyap tak bersisa.

Appa Wu di pecat dari jabatannya, keluarga mereka bangkrut. Eomma-nya tak terima dan menyalahkan appa-nya. Sekedar informasi, eomma Yixing memang wanita materialistis. Kedua orang tua mereka pun sering bertengkar hebat dan mulai saat itu, hubungan orang tua mereka tak lagi harmonis.

Keadaan semakin memburuk saat eomma Yixing ternyata sudah mulai berpaling mencari laki-laki lain, yang tentunya bisa menyelamaikan dirinya dari kemiskinan.

.

"Hyung, aku takut hiks hiks.."

Yixing memeluk Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sembari mengelus-elus punggung Sehun yang bergetar. Saat ini, mereka tengah menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka. "Ssstt.. Sehunnie tenanglah, ada hyung jangan takut ne."

PLAK!

Appa Wu menatap nyalang yeoja yang masih berstatus istrinya itu setelah melayangkan tamparan hingga tertinggal bekas kemerahan di pipi putih yeoja itu. "Kau benar-benar wanita jalang!"

Eomma Wu membalas tatapan itu tak kalah tajam. Ia meringis sembari memegangi pipinya. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan ini, eoh? semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanmu! Kau lupa, aku punya anak yang harus ku hidupi, juga kau dan kedua anakmu itu!"

"Ya, aku masih bisa mencari uang! Jangan jadikan ini alasan untukmu berselingkuh!"

"Mencari uang kau bilang, eoh! kau itu sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi! Kau tidak berguna!"

PRAAANNG!

Kris berdiri di belakang kedua orang tuanya setelah melempar sebuah gelas kaca. Ia menatap marah kepada kedua orang tuanya. "Cukup! Hentikan sebelum aku menghancurkan rumah ini!" Kris berbalik lalu berjalan menuju kedua dongsaengnya yang tengah berpelukan. "Kalian berdua! Ikut denganku!"

Yixing dan Sehun yang masih sesegukan mengikuti Kris yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka. Yixing menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, mereka berdua berjalan di belakang Kris.

"H-hyung, k-kita mau kemana?" tanya Yixing mencoba menyamai langkahnya dengan Kris.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sedih kedua dongsaeng-nya itu. Ia menghela napas berat. Tak seharusnya anak sekecil Yixing dan Sehun mengalami hal ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli Bubble tea?"

Ucapan Kris seketika membuat wajah Sehun berbinar. Melihat Sehun yang kembali tersenyum, Yixing pun ikut tersenyum.

"Nde hyung ndeeee! Xingxing hyung, ayo kita beli bubble tea!" Sehun menarik tangan Yixing menuju sebuah cafe tempat dimana ia sering membeli bubble tea. Yang di tarik pun hanya pasrah. Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memandang Kris yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Yixing tersenyum pada hyung tertuanya itu, hingga sebuah cekukan kecil di pipinya terlihat. Kris terpaku melihat senyuman itu..

Manis sekali..

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu setelah hari itu, namun keadaan keluarga Wu semakin kacau. Appa dan Eomma Wu setiap hari bertengkar dan membanting apapun yang ada di dekat mereka. Setelah bertengkar, Appa Wu akan pergi dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, sedangkan Eomma Wu pergi –entah kemana. Dia pun tak lagi peduli dengan keluarga, bahkan anak-anaknya.

Kris berusaha tak peduli dengan keadaan keluarganya. Ia berusaha fokus dengan ujian akhir yang sebentar lagi akan dihadapi. Sehun setiap hari menangis mendengar eomma dan appanya bertengkar. Yixing lah yang terus berusaha menenangkannya meski ia pun sebenarnya ingin sekali menangis. Tapi karena merasa ia adalah hyung-nya Sehun, Yixing berusaha kuat di depan Sehun. Mau mengadu pada Kris, bahkan sampai saat ini, hubungannya dengan Kris pun tak begitu dekat. Ia bahkan masih canggung dengan Kris.

Seperti saat ini, Yixing menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan untuk kepala Sehun. Ia juga mengelus-elus surai lembut Sehun. Keduanya tengah berada di ruang keluarga. Ruang keluarga yang dulu terdapat berbagai barang elektronik seperti Televisi, Playstation dan sejenisnya kini hanya terdapat sebuah sofa dan lemari dan beberapa perabotan kecil tak berharga. Barang-barang yang berharga sudah habis terjual untuk membayar hutang-hutang appa mereka yang ternyata terlilit banyak hutang.

"Hyung, aku lapar.."

Yixing menatap sedih adiknya. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah. Kris belum pulang dari sekolah, sedangkan appa dan eomma mereka entah pergi kemana.

"Tapi kita tidak punya makanan Sehunnie.."

Sehun menekan perutnya. Ia pun sudah hampir menangis. Melihat itu pun Yixing juga ingin ikut menangis, lagi-lagi ia tahan. "Sehunnie tunggu sebentar disini. Hyung pergi membeli makan ne?" ucapnya sembari mengangkat kepala Sehun hingga adiknya itu terduduk.

"Ne hyung. Aku juga mau bubble tea ne."

Yixing mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan tubuh kecilnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka lemari kemudian meraih tabungan berbentuk Unicorn lalu memecahkannya. Terdapat beberapa uang logam dan beberapa uang kertas. Yixing memunguti uang-uang itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. Setelah itu ia kembali menghampiri Sehun di ruangan keluarga.

"Sehunnie tunggi disini ne. Hyung akan membelikan makanan untuk Sehunnie."

"Nde hyung."

Yixing tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Sehun. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka. Kaki kecil Yixing berlari secepat yang ia bisa, hingga ia tiba di sebuah kedai makanan yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Yixing mendongak pada ahjumma yang berdiri di depan etalase yang membatasinya mereka. "Ahjumma, aku minta satu porsi jajangmyeon nde. Di bungkus. Cepat ya ahjumma, adikku sudah menungguku."

Ahjumma itu tersenyum melihat Yixing yang terlihat sangat manis itu. "Ne, tunggu sebentar ne.." ucapnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ahjuma pemilik kedai itu memberikan pesanan Yixing padanya. setelah membayar, Yixing kembali membawa kaki kecilnya berlari ke cafe dimana Sehun biasa membeli bubble tea.

.

Yixing tersenyum senang karena uangnya cukup untuk membelikan Sehun bubble tea serta satu porsi Jajangmyeon. Ia pun berlari kembali ke rumah dengan wajah riang. Karena terlalu senang, hingga ia tak menyadari sebuah mobil hitam melintas ketika ia hendak menyebrang jalan raya.

"Awaaasss!"  
"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Braakk! Suara teriakan itu bersamaan dengan tubuh Yixing yang tersungkur di tanah hingga kantung plastik yang berisi jajangmyeon dan bubble tea untuk Sehun tadi terjatuh dan tumpah. Yixing menatap sedih pada tumpahan jajangmyeon dan bubble tea itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Maaf.. maafkan kami."

Sebuah suara membuat Yixing mendongak. Ternyata dia adalah seorang namja kecil, mungkin namja itu dan Yixing seumuran. Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing.

"Tuan muda, apa dia tidak apa-apa?" lagi, sebuah suara lain muncul di belakang anak ini. seorang namja dewasa.

Yixing menyambut uluran tangan namja itu. Ia masih tak bersuara. Matanya kembali menatap jajangmyeon dan bubble tea untuk Sehun yang telah tumpah.

"Lututmu berdarah." Ucap anak itu. Yixing memang memakai celana selutut.

Yixing masih tak bergeming, matanya masih tetap menatap sedih jajangmyeon dan bubble tea untuk Sehun yang telah tumpah. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Namja kecil di hadapan Yixing itu kemudian berjongkok di depannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari jas hitamnya kemudian membersihkan luka di lutut Yixing dan membungkus luka itu dengan sapu tangan tadi.

"Apa kau perlu kita ke rumah sakit, tuan muda?" kali ini namja dewasa yang berdiri di belakang anak itu kembali angkat bicara.

Namja kecil tadi menoleh sebentar pada namja dewasa tadi. "Aku juga tidak tahu pak Lee, sedari tadi dia diam saja. Mungkin terlalu shock.." anak itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan namja manis di depannya. "E-eh.."

"Hiks hiks hiks.. maafkan hyung Sehunnie.. mianhae.."

Namja kecil yang memakai setelan jas mahal tadi menatap bingung namja manis di depannya. Sedari tadi diam saja, kini ia tiba-tiba menangis. "A-ada apa? S-siapa Sehunnie?"

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya pada namja kecil di hadapannya. "D-dia adikku.. aku menjatuhkan jajangmyeon dan bubble tea Sehunnie.. hiks hiks.."

Namja kecil itu lalu melirik namja dewasa di belakangnya. Namja dewasa itu menangguk, seolah mengerti perintah dari –tuan mudanya itu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.. jajangmyeon dan bubble tea untuk adikmu terjatuh itu karena aku. Sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, aku akan membelikan jajangmyeon dan bubble tea yang baru untuk Sehunnie, ottokae?"

Yixing menatap namja kecil itu dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. "J-jinjayo?"

Namja itu tersenyum padanya.. senyuman yang yang menurut Yixing –senyum milik malaikat. "Koerum. Ayo ikut denganku." Yixing pun mengikuti langkah namja itu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam milik namja itu.

.

"Rumahku disini. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Aku harus segera pulang, Sehunnie pasti sudah menungguku." Ucap Yixing yang kini berdiri di depan mobil hitam yang kini terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah hampir menabrakmu." Lagi-lagi anak itu memamerkan senyum malaikatnya.

Yixing benar-benar menyukai senyum itu. "Gwenchana.." ia pun membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi.."

"Ah nde. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kaca mobil hitam itu kemudian tertutup bersamaan dengan melajunya mobil itu. Yixing pun sempat melambaikan tangannya.

"E-eh, bukankah sapu tangan ini miliknya? Astaga, aku lupa mengembalikannya. Dan aku juga lupa bertanya siapa namanya." Gumam Yixing sembali meletakkan terlebuh dahulu kantung plastik yang ia bawa, kemudian melepas ikatan sapu tangan di lututnya. Darah di lututnya tidak lagi keluar. Yixing lalu membentang sapu tangan itu.

"K-J-M." ucap Yixing ketika melihat sebuah inisial yang tercetak di sapu tangan berwarna coklat itu. "K-J-M itu pasti namanya." Yixing kembali tersenyum mengenang pertemuan singkatnya dengan si pemilik sapu tangan.

Setelah puas memandang sapu tangan tadi, Yixing pun kembali meraih kantung plastik tadi dan berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Sehunnie, hyung pulang~"

"Hyuuuuung~" Sehun pun berlari menyambut Yixing. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju meja makan yang berada di dapur. Yixing memasukkan jajangmyeon yang ia bawa kedalam mangkuk kemudian meletakkannya ke depan Sehun yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

"Hyung tidak makan?" tanya Sehun ketika hanya mendapati hanya satu mangkuk jajangmyeon saja.

"Hyung tidak lapar. Sehunnie saja yang makan." Bohong Yixing.

Sehun mendorong jajangmyeon itu menjauh darinya. "Kalau hyung tidak makan, makan aku juga tidak mau. Kita makan berthama ne hyung."

Yixing terharu, ia pun mengangguk perlahan.. mereka pun akhirnya memakan jajangmyeon tersebut dengan hati gembira. Meski hanya semangkuk berdua.

PRAAANG!

BRAAAK

Yixing dan Sehun menghentikan suapan mereka ketika lagi-lagi mendengar suara bantingan yang tentu saja berasal dari kamar kedua orang tuanya. Rupanya kedua orang itu sudah pulang.

"Hyung, Thenunnie takut.."

Yixing mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun lalu memeluk sang adik. "Hyung kan ada disini, jadi Sehunnie tidak perlu takut nde.."

"Aku sudah menandatangi surat perceraian kita dan aku akan pergi dari sini!"

Yixing terkejut mendengar ucapan yang berasal dari eomma-nya itu. Dari dapur, ia dapat melihat sang eomma yang melemparkan sesuatu pada appanya, lalu eomma-nya berjalan menuju pintu. Yixing langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun kemudian berlari mengejar ibunya.  
"Eommaaaaa!" Yixing memegang lengan sang eomma. "Eomma mau kemana? Eomma jangan pergi! Eomma jangan tinggalkan Yixing hiks hiks.."

Sang eomma tak bergeming. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Yixing. "Lepaskan Yixing, lepaskan eomma.. eomma harus pergi!"

Sehun kemudian berlari menuju appa-nya. Appa Wu kemudian memeluk Sehun yang kini tengah menangis. Ia takut sekali kehilangan Yixing. Sementara Kris, ia mematung di depan pintu menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, bagaimana dengan Yixing?" tanya appa Wu sembari mengelus punggung Sehun.

"Terserah padamu. Kalau kau tidak mau menampungnya, kau boleh mengirimnya ke panti asuhan!"

"E-eomma.." Tangan Yixing yang sedari tadi menggenggam lengan eomma-nya kini terlepas setelah mendengar ucapan yang membuat napasnya tercekat itu.

"K-kau.. Kau benar-benar brengsek! Pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" teriak appa Wu penuh amarah.

"Terserah!" Eomma Wu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat di cegat Yixing. Ia berjalan secepat mungkin menuju pintu yang di sana berdiri anak tertuanya, Kris. Eomma Wu menghiraukan Kris dan tetap berjalan pergi. Di depan halaman rumah mereka, rupanya sudah menunggu sebuah mobil hitam.

"E-eom... mmaa.." Yixing yang seolah tersadar dari mimpi buruk kini hanya bisa memanggil lirih sang eomma. Yixing berlari keluar rumah berteriak sambil mengejar eomma-nya. "Eommaaaa!"

"Jangan mengejarnya! Dia telah membuangmu."

Ucapan Kris membuat langkah Yixing terhenti dan ia tersungkur. Mobil yang membawa sang eomma melaju di depan matanya. "Eomma hiks hikss.."

"Yicing hyuuung.." Sehun berlari kemudian memeluk Yixing erat. Ia juga menghapus air mata Yixing. "Hyung jangan thedih. Kan mathih ada Thehunnie, appa dan Krith hyung. Mulai thekarang, Thenunnie yang akan menjaga hyung."

Yixing menatap satu persatu, appa, hyung serta Sehun yang masih memeluknya. Appa Wu menatap sedih anak tirinya itu. Meski ia sangat membenci ibunya, ia sangat menyayangi Yixing. Lalu Kris yang hanya memasang ekspresi datang..

Yixing mengangguk lemah meski air matanya masih mengalir..

.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak kepergian eomma mereka, Yixing lah yang menggantikan tugas-tugas eomma-nya selama ini, seperti memasak, mencuci pakaian, membersihkan rumah dan sebagainya. Keadaan keluarga mereka semakin memburuk, di tambah sang appa belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sementara semakin hari uang mereka semakin menipis.

Hingga akhirnya, puncak badai itu datang juga.. badai yang benar-benar menghancurkan kehidupan mereka..

Di pagi hari, setelah membuatkan sarapan, Yixing hendak membangunkan sang appa untuk sarapan bersamanya serta Sehun dan Kris. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu namun tak ada jawaban. Yixing pun akhirnya membuka pintu kamar appanya dan.. betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sang appa..

"APPAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Entah itu akhir atau justru awal dari badai di hidup mereka. Pagi itu, appa Wu di temukan meninggalkan dengan cara gantung diri di kamarnya.

Sehun sangat terpukul bahkan setiap malam ia menangis selama hampir setahun karena trauma. Kris yang sudah menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertamanya memilih bekerja dan tak lagi meneruskan sekolahnya untuk membiayai hidupnya dan kedua adiknya.

Mereka pun menjual rumah peninggalan satu-satunya sang appa untuk membayar sekolah Yixing dan Sehun serta membiayai hidup mereka. Dengan uang itu juga, Kris menyewa sebuah flat kecil, sederhana dan murah untuk mereka bertiga.

.

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu. Sehun pun sudah sembuh dari traumanya, ia juga sudah kembali menjadi anak yang ceria berkat Yixing. Dan hubungan –terlarang antara hyung dan dongsaeng itu pun di mulai.. tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu semenjak Yixing menginjak bangku sekolah menengah akhir.

Sampai saat ini, Yixing dan Sehun tidak pernah tahu dimana dan apa pekerjaan Kris. Yang mereka tahu, Kris sering pulang malam terkadang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan dalam keadaan mabuk itu juga lah, Kris pertama kali memaksa Yixing bercinta dengan-nya.

Meski awalnya Yixing sangat tersiksa karena perbuatan Kris, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Selama ini, Kris selalu menjaganya, bahkan Kris tidak membuangnya ke panti asuhan –seperti yang eomma-nya katakan dulu saat appa mereka meninggal. Karena hanya dengan tubuhnya lah, ia bisa membalas jasa Kris padanya. Lagi pula, didalam hatinya ia pun sangat menyayangi Kris –sebagai hyungnya. Sama seperti ia sangat menyayangi Sehun.

Hubungannya dan Kris, sampai saat ini Sehun tidak mengetahuinya. Ya, Yixing berharap sampai mati pun jangan sampai Sehun tahu apa yang telah ia dan Kris lakukan.. ia tidak mau Sehun memandang jijik dirinya.

Sehun yang sempat bingung saat tiba-tiba Yixing ingin pindah ke kamar Kris, -yang semula ia sekamar dengan Sehun. Namun Yixing beralasan jika ia pindah ke kamar Kris, Sehun akan nyaman sendiri di kamar, karena bagaimanapun kamar yang mereka tempati sangat sempit, lagi pula Kris hyung kan jarang dirumah. Sehun pun menerima alasan Yixing tanpa tahu jika Kris lah yang menyuruhnya pindah kamar.

_Namun, antara aku dan Kris hyung, meski kami melakukan hubungan layaknya pasangan di atas ranjang, aku hanya menyayangi Kris sebagai –hyungku. Karena aku , pernah mempunyai kenangan bersama namja yang punya senyum malaikat –yang tak pernah bisa ku lupakan. Namja pemilik sapu tangan yang berinisial K-J-M._

.

.

**[ Flashback off ]**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**author zone !**

mungkin membuat Kray - Sulay dalam satu FF itu eumhh cukup sulit ya, -mksdnya gue tau bgt gmna shipper ini dua couple, gue udh coba cari cast lain buat cast yang sekarang di peranin Kris ato pun Suho, tpi gada yg srek gue.. jadi emng harus mrka castnya :D

heheheee

jadi harap mklum dan kalau ga suka ya jangan baca apalagi koment ngebash gue -_- jngn ngerusak citra fandom yg baru di resmikan lah

oh ya btw! selamat ya buat EXO-L yang baru di resmikan xD /L-sign/

.

.

entah ini Bromance ato apalah namanya heheh .. soooo mind to review? dont be sider please... :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

_Senyuman malaikat itu.. akankah aku bisa kembali melihatnya? mungkinkah kami kembali di pertemukan? Aku tahu ini sudah bertahun-tahun, dan mana mungkin aku bisa mengenalinya. Tapi entah mengapa, hanya dengan memandang sapu tangan ini.. hatiku menghangat.._

Yixing menggenggam sebuah sapu tangan berwarna coklat yang terdapat sebuah inisial K-J-M. Yixing menatap lekat benda itu..

"Pagi hyung." sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang Yixing saat ia masih berdiri di depan counter dapur untuk membuatkan sang dongsaeng susu hangat. Yixing pun segera memasukkan kembali sapu tangan coklat itu kedalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Pagi Sehunnie." Jawab Yixing. Ia pun dapat merasakan sebuah dagu bertumpu di bahunya. Hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa di lakukan Sehun. Memeluk Yixing dari belakang, bahkan mencium pipi Yixing. Dan yang di cium pun hanya menganggap itu sikap manja Sehun padanya.

Yixing tahu, semenjak kecil ia sudah di tinggal oleh eomma-nya juga appanya. Dan orang yang selalu di sampingnya sejak kecil hanya Yixing, karena Sehun pun tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kris.

"Hey, kau harus melepaskan pelukanmu. Nanti susunya keburu dingin."

Sehun tersenyum lalu beranjak dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan dan Yixing pun menyusulnya. Mereka pun lalu sarapan bersama sambil terus berceloteh tentang apapun yang bisa membuat mereka tertawa. Sehun kadang mencoba lelucon –yang terkadang tidak lucu, namun Yixing selalu tertawa. Kris memang jarang sarapan bersama mereka, karena sampai Yixing dan Sehun berangkat ke sekolah, hyung mereka itu pun masih tidur.

"Hyung, ayo kita berangkat!"

Saat berjalan menuju halte bis ke sekolah pun, Sehun akan terus menggenggam tangan Yixing. Kebiasaan sejak kecil itu pun tak pernah berubah meski nyatanya kini ia sudah punya seorang kekasih bernama Xi Luhan. Yang tak lain adalah sahabat baik Yixing.

Xi Luhan adalah siswa yang berasal dari China, karena itu lah ia menjadi dekat dengan Yixing di kelas. Karena Luhan banyak meminta bantuan Yixing ketika ia pertama kali datang ke Korea tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kekasih cantikmu itu lihat kau terus menerus menggandeng tangan hyung, hm? Apa dia tidak cemburu?"

"Bagus kalau dia cemburu hyung, bukankah itu berarti dia mencintaiku~"

"Yah, maksudmu kau menggunakan hyung untuk membuat kekasihmu itu cemburu, eoh!"

"Hahahahaa.. hyung ada-ada saja." Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk mencubit pipi Yixing. "Nyatanya Lu-ge tidak pernah cemburu, ani?"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah. "Iya sih~ itu karena dia tahu kalau kita ini saudara. Walaupun bukan saudara kandung, tapi hyung sangaaaaaaat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Kau tahu, orang yang paling berarti dalam hidup hyung adalah dirimu, Sehunnie."

Sehun tersenyum sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Yixing. "Dan hyung, juga orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku."

Di dalam bus menuju sekolah, Sehun akan mencari bangku untuk Yixing terlebih dahulu. Jika hanya ada satu bangku kosong karena bis penuh, maka ia akan rela berdiri agar Yixing bisa duduk.

"Hyung, duduklah." Sehun menuntun Yixing agar duduk dibangku satu-satunya yang tersisa didalam bis.

Yixing menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau sekali-sekali hyung saja yang berdiri, hm?"

"Aniyo! Mana boleh hyung berdiri sementara aku duduk! Tidak ada penolakan hyung. Duduklah sekarang!"

Yixing kembali menghela napas dan menuruti Sehun untuk duduk di kursi bis itu.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sehun masih menggenggam tangan Yixing hingga sampai ke kelas hyung-nya itu. Meski seluruh penghuni sekolah menatap aneh kearah mereka, tak pernah sekali pun di pedulikan Sehun. Walaupun Yixing selalu protes, tak juga pernah di indahkannya.

"Pagi Lu-ge." Sapa Sehun ketika sampai kekelas hyung dan kekasihnya itu. Sehun menuntun Yixing hingga ia duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Luhan, barulah ia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Pagi Sehuna~"

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Baguslah. Aku kekelas dulu nde. Tolong jaga anak manis ini untukku, ara~" Sehun mengelus rambut hitam kelam Yixing.

"Y-ya, apa-apan kau Wu Sehun! Aku ini hyungmu bukan dongsaengmu, ck!" Yixing mengerucutkan kesal bibirnya.

Sementara Luhan dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihatnya. "Baiklah tuan Wu, sekarang cepatlah pergi sebelum uri bunny mengamuk, eoh!" Luhan pun ikut-ikutan menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, XI LUHAN!"

"Hahahaa, nde. Sampai nanti Lu-ge." Sehun melangkah pergi setelah memberikan senyuman manis pada sang kekasih dan kembali mengacak rambut Yixing.

"SEHUNNIIIIIIEE!"

Sehun berlari keluar kelas setelah Yixing meneriakkan namanya. Hyungnya itu terus menggerutu. Sementara Luhan, dia menatap sendu kepergian Sehun dari kelasnya. Entah apa arti dari tatapan itu?

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Sehun pergi, kelas pun di mulai. Ryeowook sonsaengnim memasuki kelas bersama seseorang. Namja lebih tepatnya. Sepertinya murid baru.

Namja itu... Yixing terpaku saat pandangan matanya dan namja itu bertemu dan menyebabkan debaran aneh di dadanya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi Ssa'em~" jawab mereka kompak.

Ryeowook telah berdiri di depan kelas, disampingnya berdiri seorang namja berseragam sekolah. "Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Junmyun-ssi, perkenalkan dirimu."

Murid baru itu tersenyum. Dan tepat saat itu, Yixing merasa dejavu~

"Annyeong haseyo. Kim Junmyun imnida~ aku adalah murid baru dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya.." murid baru itu kembali tersenyum. Yixing lagi-lagi tak melewatkan senyum itu... senyum malaikat.

"Junmyun-ssi, silahkan duduk hm di sebelah Wu Yixing." Ssa'em mempersilahkan murid baru itu duduk setelah menunjuk kursi kosong sembari menunjuk kearah Yixing.

Junmyun pun menuju kursinya, dan tatapan mata Yixing belum putus dari murid baru itu. Junmyun yang merasa seseorang terus menatapnya sedari tadi pun membalas tatapan itu.

Deg! Yixing menjadi salah tingkah saat Junmyun balas menatapnya lalu tersenyum canggung. Yixing kembali mengembalikan fokusnya ke depan kelas.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas satu persatu.

"Xing, aku mau menemui Heechul Ssa'em dulu. Kau duluan saja ke kantin nanti aku menyusul nde!" ucap Luhan kemudian pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yixing.

Sampai akhirnya hanya tersisah Yixing dan Junmyun. Yixing mendadak menjadi gugup ketika mengingat tadi ia ketahuan menatap Junmyun terlalu lama. Merasa canggung, Yixing pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu buru-buru menuju pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti sebelum mencapai pintu.

Hanya dia yang tersisa didalam kelas saat ini. Bukankah tidak sopan kalau dia meninggalkan Junmyun si anak baru itu begitu saja didalam kelas sendirian. Mungkin saja ia belum tahu dimana letak kantin. Yixing pun memberanikan diri membalikkan badannya.

"Junmyun-ssi, a-apa kau ingin ikut kekantin bersamaku?" Yixing mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup.

Yang di ajak bicara pun mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang lawan bicara. "Eungh, baiklah." Junmyun beranjak menyusul Yixing. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin dalam keheningan.

"Yixing-ssi.."

"E-ehn, kau tau namaku?" Yixing terkejut saat Junmyun mengetahui namanya. Padahal seingatnya ia belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Tadi di kelas, sonsaengnim menyebut aku duduk di sebelahmu, ani? Yang namanyaWu Yixing, itu kau kan?"

"Oh, nde aku ingat. Iya, aku Wu Yixing." ucap Yixing kemudian tersenyum memamerkan lekukan kecil di pipi kanannya.

Manis sekali~ batin Junmyun.

Masih dalam suasana canggung mereka berjalan menuju kantin dengan langkah pelan. "Eumh, kalau kau tidak keberatan, setelah makan nanti, maukah kau mengajakku berkeliling sekolah ini?"

Yixing bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya menjadi semakin tak karuan. Entah karena apa? "Eumh, boleh saja. Asalkan kau mau mentraktirku!"

Junmyun mengerutkan keningnya. Heran juga dengan namja di sampingnya ini. Wajahnya begitu polos dan manis, tidak di sangka kalau..

"Hahaha wajahmu serius sekali. Aku hanya bercanda!" Yixing tertawa hambar. Memang tidak lucu sih. Dia hanya mencoba menutupi debaran jantungnya.

"Oh, hehehe." Junmyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ayo cepat kekantin. Nanti kita tidak kebagian tempat duduk." Junmyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Keduanya pun melanjutkan langkah menuju kantin. Kini kembali dalam keadaan hening.

Bukan hanya Yixing, Junmyun pun merasa dejavu saat melihat senyuman di sertai lekukan kecil di pipi namja manis itu.

.

"Hyung, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang dulu. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke sekolah untuk latihan basket, nde!"

Yixing memutar bola matanya."Kau membuang waktu dan tenaga Sehunnie. Lebih baik cepatlah ke lapangan basket sekarang. Teman-temanmu pasti telah menunggumu. Hyung tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri, jinja~"

"T-tapi hyung.. aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu kalau kau pulang sendirian. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang mengganggumu dan-"

"Ya, Wu Sehun hentikan! Kau lupa kalau aku ini hyungmu bukan noonamu, aish!" kesal Yixing. Ia jadi tak habis fikir mengapa Sehun begitu posesif padanya seolah dia seorang yeoja.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki hyung!"

Yixing menatap kesal Sehun yang malah menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sudahlah, cepatlah kembali ke lapangan basket. Hyung akan baik-baik saja pulang sendirian. Kalau ada yang menganggu hyung, hyung akan menghajarnya!"

Sehun terkekeh. "Menghajarnya? Yakin?"

"OH SEHUUUUN!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ne Yixing noona. Pwahahaaaa!" Sehun berlari pergi sebelum kembali mendengar teriakan merdu hyung tercinta-nya itu.

"Hah~ anak itu semakin besar semakin menyebalkan!"

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia berjalan menuju halte bis. Sebuah mobil hitam mewah melintas di samping Yixing lalu berhenti sedikit di depannya. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil itu mundur hingga terhenti tepat di sebelah Yixing. Kaca pintu mobil terbuka dan seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil itu. Dia adalah si murid baru.

"Yixing, apa kau mau pulang. Mau ku antar tidak?"

Yixing segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu!" jawab Yixing cepat.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"E-eunghh Gwangjin.." jawab Yixing sedikit ragu.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah. Aku juga tinggal disana. Ayo cepat naik!"

"E-eh t-tidak usah.."

"Hey, anggap saja aku membalas bantuanmu tadi karena kau telah menemaniku berkeliling sekolah."

Yixing masih tak bergeming. "Aku tulus membantumu~"

"Aku juga tulus memberimu tumpangan~ hey, kau mau naik sendiri atau aku yang menyeretmu, hm?"

Yixing membelalakkan matanya. "B-baiklah, aku bisa naik sendiri." Ucapnya lalu masuk kedalam mobil Junmyun.

"Nah, gitu dong. Hey, mulai sekarang, kita berteman kan?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Sepanjang jalan Junmyun tak bisa diam dan terus berceloteh tentang apapun. Dan Yixing hanya sesekali menimpali, selebihnya ia menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia tidak menyangka namja yang memilih ekspresi setenang Junmyun ternyata memiliki sifat tak bisa berhenti bicara.

.

.

Mobil Junmyun berhenti di depan sebuah gedung flat sederhana yang mungkin tak memiliki fasilitas lift didalamnya. Padahal gedung itu berlantai delapan.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?" Yixing kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Junmyun keluar terlebih dahulu lalu membukakan pintu untuk Yixing. "Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya Junmyun-ssi."

"Hey, bukankah kita teman? Jadi tolong hilangkan kata –ssi itu." Junmyun menyandarkan dirinya pada mobil miliknya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku masuk nde.. Jun-myun-ah." Yixing sedikit canggung berbicara informal dengan namja yang baru beberapa jam ia kenal itu.

"Kau tidak menawariku masuk Xing?"

Deg! Yixing terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Junmyun. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi.. Kris tidak pernah mengizinkannya membawa temannya kerumah. Bahkan Luhan saja tak pernah di izinkan. Entah apa alasannya, Yixing juga tak mengerti.

"Xing, kau kenapa melamun? Hey, aku hanya bercanda.."

Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya. Ekspresinya masih terlihat shock..

"Lagi pula aku terburu-buru. Lain kali aku mampir ya. Sampai jumpa di sekolah Yixing." Junmyun repleks mengacak gemas rambut Yixing karena melihat namja manis itu terlihat cemas. Itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ah nde.. hati-hati." Balas Yixing. Wajahnya memanas dan mungkin tengah merona akibat perlakuan Junmyun padanya. Debaran jantungnya pun semakin berpacu.

Debaran yang belum pernah ia rasakan saat bersama Sehun maupun Kris..

Junmyun kembali masuk kedalam mobil lalu melajukannya. Yixing terus menatap mobil itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Sepasang mata elang menatap Yixing tak jauh darinya. Tatapan tajam dan sulit di artikan. Bersamaan dengan jemari-jemari besarnya yang menggempal..

.

.

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu masuk gedung flat. Dengan senyum cerah, ia melangkah penuh semangat. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan senyum cerahnya lenyap saat hazelnya menangkap sosok tinggi menatapnya tajam.

Kris.. Kris bersandar di depan pintu masuk flat sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Yixing masih tak bergeming di tempatnya sampai akhrinya ia merasakan cengkraman kuat tangan besar Kris di lengan kecilnya. Kris menariknya atau lebih tepanya menyeret Yixing naik ke lantai tiga flat mereka lalu masuk ke dalam flat.

Bruuuk! Kris menutup pintu flat dengan kakinya, lalu mendorong kasar Yixing pada pintu yang telah tertutup. Kris masih mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Yixing, mengukung tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu di antara kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di pintu.

Tubuh Yixing bergetar dengan kepala tertunduk. Namun sekasar apapun Kris padanya, Yixing tak pernah menangis di depan Kris. Ia tak melawan bukan karena lemah, tapi karena ia tak ingin Kris meninggalkannya jika mereka sampai bertengkar. Yixing bukan takut Kris tak lagi membiayai hidupnya, ia takut karena.. Kris dan Sehun adalah satu-satunya keluarga. Ia tak mau kehilangan keluarga lagi.

"Apa kau mencoba melanggar laranganku Zhang Yixing! apa uang yang ku berikan tidak cukup untuk membayar bis atau taksi sehingga kau harus di antar oleh namja itu, hm?"

Zhang Yixing, yah.. Mengapa dari dulu Kris selalu memanggilnya dengan warga ayah kandungnya. Bukankah semenjak kedua orang tua mereka menikah, dia juga resmi menyandang marga Wu? Sampai saat ini, Yixing tak pernah tahu jawabannya.

Yixing memberanikan diri menatap Kris. "B-bukan begitu hyung.. a-aku.. dia.."

"Jangan membantahku Zhang Yixing! ini adalah peringatan pertama dan terakhir. Jangan sampai aku melihatnya lagi berada di sekitarmu, mengerti!"

Yixing hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Setelah itu cengkraman tangan Kris pun mengendur dan terlepas. Tatapan Kris padanya tetap dingin. Yixing merasakan Kris menariknya dari depan pintu, tapi tidak sekasar tadi.

"H-hyung, apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Kris membuka pintu dan hendak melangkah pergi terhenti sejenak. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan kemana-mana sampai Sehun pulang. Dan ingat, kunci rumah dari dalam. Jangan membukakan pintu selain Sehun dan aku! Apa kau mengerti!"

Lagi-lagi Yixing hanya mampu membalas dengan anggukan lemah. Ia pun hanya bisa menatap punggung besar Kris yang mulai beranjak pergi.

Yixing menutup dan mengunci pintu seperti perintah Kris. Setelahnya ia menyandarkan diri pada pintu yang tertutup. Dan saat sendirianlah, terkadang liquid bening itu berjatuhan dari hazel coklatnya, mengalir melalu pipi putihnya.

Yixing hanya menangis jika ia sendirian..

Sehun memang hangat dan lembut padanya. Namun dalam hal satu ini, ia dan Kris sama saja. Posesif! Yixing seperti mereka sembunyikan.

Yixing menyeka air matanya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kris. Ia tak ingin lama-lama menangis. Yixing punya aturan sendiri dalam hidupnya. Di larang menangis didepan Sehun dan Kris! Hanya boleh menangis jika sedang sendiri! Dan hanya boleh menangis tak lebih dari lima menit.

Menurutnya, menangis terlalu lama hanya membuang waktu dan tenaga! Tidak ada gunanya. Namun menangis juga sangat di perlukan untuk menetralkan emosi.. karena kalau di tahan, sesak didada akan sangat terasa menyakitkan.

.

.

"Sehunnie, kau belum tidur, eoh? ini sudah malam." Yixing berucap sembari membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya. Ia dan Sehun baru saja mengerjakan PR bersama di ruang tamu.

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Padahal kentara sekali matanya sudah setengah terpejam. "Ya, matamu sudah hampir terpejam masih bilang belum. Cepatlah kekamar, biar hyung yang membereskan buku-bukumu!"

"Tapi hyung, inikan masih jam sepuluh. Belum terlalu malam."

Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Memang kenapa kalau masih jam sepuluh. Kalau sudah mengantuk ya tidur saja~"

"Hyung cerewet sekali seperti ibu-ibu~" sewot Sehun yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yixing. "Sehun mau tidur kalau hyung Lullaby-kan. Hehehee~"

Yixing memutar bola matanya. Lihatlah? Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya kalau dia bisa punya kekasih di saat mentalnya masih seperti bocah lima tahun. "Baiklah, ayo kekamar. Hyung akan Lullaby-kan."

Yixing menarik Sehun kekamarnya lalu menuntun dongsaeng super manja-nya itu ke tempat tidur. "Tunggu sebentar, hyung harus membereskan buku-buku kita tadi." Sehun pun hanya mengangguk patuh.

Setelah membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan Sehun selesai, Yixing kembali ke kamar Sehun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun lalu mengelus-elus rambut dongsaengnya itu. Ia pun mulai melantunkan Lullaby buat Sehun.

_Jal-ja nae sarang yeah ~ bam haneu-ren byeo-ri bichigo  
I bameun neomu koyohae eotteon- maldo haji mal-go close your eyes  
Achimimyeon neoreul kkaewojul keoya jal-ja i sunkan-man heora-khaejwo my  
heart  
Oneul neol kajil keoya ah ~ ojing neoreul wiihan chajangga_

__Yixing terus bernyayi sembari mengelus rambut Sehun, persis seorang ibu yang tengah me-lullaby anaknya. Suara merdu dan lembut Yixing akhirnya mengantar Sehun ke alam mimpi.

_Nae-ga bu-lleojuneun lu-llaby deu-reobwah jamdeun-chae neukgigiman hae  
Jal-ja nae a-ga anajul-ke feel my arms so palbe-gaereul haejul-ke  
Jal-ja nae kkumkkwo donrsquo;t be afra-id nae-ga keep you warm  
Keokjeong-hajineun ma dream is dream but i wanna ma-ge you rearize_

__Tanpa Yixing sadari, seseorang menatap mereka dari jauh dengan tatapan lembut bersamaan dengan ukiran senyum di wajah lelahnya.

_Nae mam arajwo nae-ga jaewoju-go shipeunkeol jal-ja nae sarang yeah~_

Yixing mengakhiri Lullaby-nya karena Sehun sepertinya sudah lelap. Yixing sangat menyukai wajah Sehun saat tidur. Sangat damai. Ia juga menyukai wajah Kris saat tidur. Sangat damai dan tenang. Tak seperti Kris yang biasanya yang terlihat angkuh dan dingin.

Yixing beranjak dari duduknya lalu membenarkan selimut Sehun. Terakhir, ia mencium kening Sehun. "Selamat tidur Sehunnie, mimpi indah~" Yixing beranjak keluar menuju pintu kamar Sehun. Setelah menutup pintu kamar Sehun, ia pun melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Kris.

Ceklek!

Saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, Yixing sedikit terkejut menemukan Kris telah berada di kamar. Hyung-nya itu sedang duduk di tepi kasur. Kris menatapnya, tatapan lembut yang jarang sekali Yixing dapatkan dan... tersenyum.

"Yixing, kemarilah~" Kris mengisyaratkan agar Yixing duduk di sampingnya.

Yixing langsung melangkah tanpa di perintah dua kali. Ia duduk di samping Kris. Selang beberapa saat, ia bisa merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pingganya, dan sebuah beban menimpa bahunya, itu pasti dagu Kris.

Kris memejamkan matanya sembari membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yixing dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk Yixing dari belakang. Mencoba mencari kenyamanan. Menghirup aroma manis tubuh Yixing, menempelkan kulitnya dengan kulit halus Yixing, mendengar detak jantung dan deruh napas Yixing, adalah hal yang membuat Kris merasa damai.

Tak ada satu kalimat pun muncul dari mulut Kris setelah itu. Namun bahasa tubuh Kris menjelaskan jika hyung-nya itu pasti lelah. Lelah oleh beban hidup yang harus di tanggungnya sejak ia menginjak umur lima belas tahun. Umur dimana seharusnya ia habiskan dengan bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman sebayanya, menikmati masa remaja. Namun Kris tidak merasakan itu karena ia harus bekerja untuk membiayai kedua adiknya.

Mereka memang jarang berkomunikasi lewat kata, namun Yixing sangat mengerti apa yang selalu di butuhkan oleh Kris. Yixing mengelus tangan Kris yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu mengelus rambut pirang Kris dengan lembut.

Sekitar lima menit, mereka bertahan dengan posisi ini. Sampai akhirnya Kris melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian menarik tubuh Yixing hingga duduk di pangkuannya.

Yah, Yixing mengerti.. sangat mengerti apa yang di butuhkan Kris.. sampai kedua belah bibir mereka menyatu, Yixing hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, dengan bibir yang di gerakkan untuk membalas sentuhan bibir Kris di bibir semerah cerry miliknya.

Bagi Yixing, hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa mengurangi beban hidup Kris. Hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa membalas jasa Kris padanya. Hanya dengan ini juga, ia bisa berguna untuk Kris.

Dan bagi Kris. Kehadiran Yixing bukan hanya ia butuhkan, tapi sudah menjadi candu yang tak bisa ia lepaskan. Seperti heroin, seperti sebuah ketergantungan... ia akan kesakitan dan mungkin sekarat bila tak menyentuh heroin-nya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[ Lullaby's song : By Xia Junsu ]**

**maaf jika masih terdapat typo!**

**aku rada takut nih nantinya reader yg terlalu berharap sama couple di end tidak sesuai sama yg di harapkan.. tapi semoga bisa terima apapun endingnya ntr ya.. thx**

**Review Juseyo.. jangan jadi sider! **

** O!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 2.33 KST. **

Yixing masih terjaga. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam yang terpajang di meja di samping ranjangnya dan Kris. Malam pun sudah semakin larut. Namun lagi-lagi, imsomnia menyerangnya. Ia benci dengan keadaan ini. Entah di sebut kebiasaan atau penyakit. Yang jelas ini sangat menyiksa, terlebih di saat otaknya tengah di penuhi seseorang. Seseorang yang belum tentu juga memikirkannya.

Junmyun.. nama itu, senyuman itu, tatapan lembutnya~ semua itu seakan berlombah memenuhi otak Yixing.

"Eungh~" Lenguhan seseorang menyadarkan Yixing dari pikirannya akan Junmyun.

Greb! Kris yang sedari tadi berbaring membelakanginya, kini tiba-tiba berbalik dan menarik Yixing kedalam pelukannya. Yang hanya pasrah saat tangan besar itu mendekapnya.

Bahkan dalam keadaan tidurpun, Kris begitu posesif, seakan tak mengizinkan Yixing hanya sekedar memikirkan Junmyun..

Yixing menghela napas. Deruh napas Kris menyapu wajahnya, karena kini mereka begitu dekat. Yixing menatap lekat wajah damai itu.

Kris tidak selalu memperlakukannya kasar ketika mereka di ranjang, hanya ketika Kris dalam keadaan mabuk ataupun kesal, dia akan melakukannya. Jika sadar, Kris akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Seperti malam ini, Kris memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus kulit pipi Kris. "Hyung begitu tampan, tinggi dan juga sangat pintar. Pasti kalau dia tak harus bekerja demi aku dan Sehun, mungkin dia bisa menjadi seorang artis atau model atau bahkan seorang pekerja kantoran. Itu sangat pas untuknya. Maafkan aku hyung.. sampai saat ini, aku belum bisa meringankan bebanmu.. aku berjanji akan membalas semua kebaikanmu. Kris hyung, aku menyayangimu~"

Yixing membiarkan diri berada dalam dekapan Kris malam itu, karena ia menganggap pelukan itu antara hyung dan dongsaeng. Meski berada dalam keadaan tidak wajar, hyung dan dongsaeng yang sebelum saling berbagi kehangatan dan kini tidur dalam satu selimut dalam keadaan tubuh tak tertutupi benang sehelai pun.

Perlahan mata Yixing terpejan, pelukan posesif sang hyung pun membawanya ke alam mimpi~

.

.

Tidak ada yang berbeda, semua sama seperti pagi sebelumnya, hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Yixing yang bangun lebih awal dari Kris dan Sehun, menyiapkan sarapan dan membersihkan flat serta menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sehun mandi. Kemudian pergi ke sekolah bersama Sehun.

Namun tidak dengan hati Yixing. Karena ketika matanya terbuka pagi ini, entah mengapa dia begitu bahagia, hanya dengan memikirkan seseorang yang akan ia temui di kelas nanti. Pagi ini, entah mengapa hati Yixing begitu gugup ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas. Jujur, ingin sekali Yixing menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, tiba-tiba dia begitu cemas kalau Junmyun melihat Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Bukankah dia dan Sehun adik kakak?

Namun rasa cemas itu menguap ketika dia mendapati belum ada Junmyun di kelas, yang ada hanya Luhan dan beberapa temannya. Yixing duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Luhan dan Junmyun. Yixing hanya menyimak sepasang kekasih yang saling bertegur sapa pagi itu. Hanya sekedar ucapan 'Selamat pagi. Apa kau sudah sarapan?' antara Sehun dan Luhan.

Kadang Yixing berfikir, mereka tak seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya, yang punya panggilan sayang, pertemuan yang di lanjutakn dengan pelukan hangat atau sebuah kecupan, sikap mesrah layaknya sepasang kekasih. Semuanya terlihat datar dan membosankan.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Junmyun muncul dari balik pintu. Sembari memamerkan senyuman malaikatnya pada Yixing ia berjalan kearah bangkunya. Yixing menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Junmyun. Menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

Setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah, Sehun ada latihan basket di sekolah. Karena beberapa minggu lagi ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah dan Sehun termasuk kedalam tim inti basket sekolah. Mau tak mau, ia pun membiarkan hyungnya pulang sendirian untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

Sebenarnya Yixing sih tak masalah, hanya Sehun saja yang menurutnya kuatir berlebihan. Kadang kesal juga sama sifat over protective Sehun.

Yixing berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. "Yixing!" Yixing menoleh kan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Junmyun~

Mau tak mau Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan Junmyun menyusulnya. "Nde? Ada apa?"

Junmyun tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu Yixing suka. "Pulang bersama ne?"

Tidak! kali ini Yixing harus menolak bagaimanapun caranya. Ia takut Kris melihatnya. "Mian, aku tidak bisa Junmyuna~ aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Permisi~" Yixing langsung melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Junmyun.

"Hey Xing? Kau baik-baik saja?" Junmyun tak menyerah rupanya. Ia meraih tangan Yixing, hingga namja manis itu lagi-lagi terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

Yixing sempat tertegun memandangi pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam Junmyun. Melihat arah pandangan Yixing, Junmyun pun segera melepas genggamannya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mian~"

"Gwenchana~" jawab Yixing.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama, tapi sebelum pulang, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.. mau kan?"

Yixing tak bergeming, tatapan memohon Junmyun membuat rasa kuatir akan kemarahan Kris menguap begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Junmyun tersenyum senang. Ia pun langsung menautkan jemarinya pada tangan Yixing lalu menarik namja manis itu menuju mobilnya terparkir di halaman sekolah. Hal itu membuat jantung Yixing semakin berpacu. Diam-diam dia tersenyum memandangi tangan mereka yang saling bertaut.

.

.

Ketika sudah berada di dalam mobil Junmyun, Yixing masih memikirkan 'suatu tempat' yang tadi Junmyun ucapkan. Ia menoleh pada Junmyun yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Junmyuna?"

Junmyun menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau akan tau nanti."

Baiklah, Yixing akan sabar untuk itu. Tak lama setelahnya, Junmyun berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga. Yixing sempat berfikir, apa ini 'suatu tempat' itu?

"Yixing, ayo keluar!" ajak Junmyun. Yixing terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyusul Junmyun ke dalam toko bunga.

"Annyeong bibi Shin." Sapa Junmyun ramah pada bibi pemilik toko bunga.

"Oh, annyeong Junmyunnie." Balas bibi Shin tak kalah ramah. Dari percakapan yang Yixing tangkap, sepertinya mereka sangat akrab. "Oh, kau pasti ingin membeli bunga nde? Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah bunga untukmu."

Junmyun mengangguk. "Nde. Tapi kali ini, aku akan meminta pendapat seseorang untuk bunga kali ini bibi Shin. Bolehkan?"

Bibi Shin mengerutkan keningnya. Bibi paruh baya itu pun akhirnya sadar kehadiran Yixing yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dirinya dan Junmyun. "Tentu saja boleh." Bibi Shin tersenyum. "Hm, baiklah. Apa dia kekasihmu, eoh? ya, kenapa dari tadi tidak memperkenalkannya padaku, anak nakal!"

Junmyun tertawa mendengar gurauan bibi Shin. Sementara Yixing mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Bukan bi, dia bukan kekasihku. Oh ya Yixing, kenalkan. Ini bibi Shin, dan bibi, dia Wu Yixing teman baruku~"

Yixing dan bibi Shin saling membungkukkan badannya. "Yixing imnida~"

"Ah, dia manis sekali Junmyunnie~" bibi Shin mencubit gemas pipi Yixing. Junmyun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Yixing, bisakah kau memilihkan satu bunga.. untukku?"

Yixing semakin bingung. "Bunga?"

"Nde, bunga untuk seorang yeoja.."

DEG!

Mendadak kaki Yixing lemas ketika Junmyun mengatakan bunga untuk seorang yeoja. Yixing terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat.. tidak! Junmyun tidak salah. Dia yang salah, karena berharap terlalu jauh. Karena dari awal, Junmyun sudah mengatakan jika ia hanya ingin mereka 'berteman.'

"Yixing, gwenchana?"

Buru-buru Yixing mengangkat wajahnya membalas tatapan kuatir Junmyun. Ia berusaha menormalkan wajahnya kembali seperti semula. "E-eh, gwenchana. T-tadi kau menyuruhku apa? M-memilih b-bunga? B-baiklah.." mata Yixing bergerak-gerak memandangi bunga-bunga yang tersusun rapi di toko itu. Mata Yixing terhenti pada sebuah bunga dengan bentuk irisan melintang berwarna merah mudah. "Kurasa yang itu." tunjuk Yixing.

"Wah, pilihan yang tepat. Itu bunga cammelia yang melambangkan sebuah kerinduan." Ucap bibi Shin. "Junmyunnie, otte?"

Junmyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

.

Setelah meminta Yixing memilihkan bunga untuk seorang yeoja yang berdasarkan makna bunga tersebut, -yeoja yang Junmyun rindukan. Kini Junmyun meminta Yixing membawa bunga itu. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan dengan mobil Junmyun.

Yixing sama sekali tak bersuara semenjak meninggalkan tokoh bunga. Ia hanya terus tertunduk sembari memandangi bunga di pangkuannya. Bolehkan ia iri pada si penerima bunga cantik ini? rasanya ingin Yixing lemparkan bunga itu ke jalan sekarang juga, namun tangannya tak sampai hati melakukannya.

Ada apa denganku? batin Yixing. Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Si penerima bunga ini pasti kekasihnya yang ia rindukan selama ia berada di Jepang. Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Yixing.

"Yixing, ada apa?" Junmyun yang sedari tadi sesekali melirik ke sampingnya, dimana namja manis itu terus saja menunduk dan diam, kini mulai kuatir dengan tingkah Yixing yang kini tiba-tiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yixing tersadar dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Junmyun. "E-eh, a-aku... baik-baik saja."

Junmyun menatapnya kuatir. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah Xing? Hey, kau bisa cerita padaku, bukankah kita teman?"

Yixing tak bergeming mendengar kata 'teman' dalam ucapan Junmyun. Entah mengapa kata itu sangat ia benci...

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai.. kau bisa cerita padaku setelah ini. Sekarang, temani aku ke suatu tempat nde.."

Yixing terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, hingga ia tak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai ke suatu tempat. Junmyun telah keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu, ia pun membukakan pintu untuk Yixing.

"T-tempat ini.." Yixing tercengang saat tahu 'suatu tempat' yang di maksud Junmyun adalah sebuah pemakaman.

"Nde, pemakamana. Kajja~ akan ku perkenalkan dengan seseorang." Junmyun menarik Yixing keluar dari mobil. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci dan aman, Junmyun kembali menautkan jemarinya dan Yixing dan menarik namja manis itu menuju sebuah makam yang tak terlalu jauh dari mobilnya terparkir. Kira-kira hanya lima menit berjalan kaki.

Yixing masih tak bersuara, begitu pun Junmyun. Seolah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga mereka sampai pada suatu makam bertuliskan 'Kim Hye Na'. Junmyun membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, Yixing yang melihatnya pun mengikutinya.

Tanpa bertanya, Yixing langsung meletakkan bucket bunga cammelia tadi di atas pusara itu. Jadi, inikah yeoja yang Junmyun rindukan...? batin Yixing.

"Eomma.."

DEG! Yixing tertegun ketika kata itu muncul dari bibir Junmyun. Entah mengapa rasa bersalah muncul begitu saja, karena tadi ia sempat berfikir untuk membuang bunga cammelia yang ternyata Junmyun ingin berikan pada Eomma-nya.

"Eomma apa kabar? Eomma baik-baik saja, bukan? aku merindukanmu eomma.. aku merindukan pelukan eomma.. aku merindukan masakan eomma.. aku merindukan-" Junmyun tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Setetes air mata lolos dari matanya.

Yixing mendekati namja tampan itu, lalu tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata Junmyun. "Oh ya eomma," Yixing terkejut ketika tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Junmyun, kini di genggam oleh namja tampan itu. "Anakmu yang tampan ini, sekarang sudah punya teman. Namanya Wu Yixing.. dia cantikkan eomma.. dia cantik sepertimu. Oh ya eomma.. kau harus tau, tadi Yixing yang memilihkan bunga untuk eomma loh.."

Yixing tertegun, ia terlalu shock untuk sekedar bergerak apalagi membuka suara. Matanya tak lepas dari genggaman tangan Junmyun pada tangannya. Perlahan pipinya memanas dan memerah, terlebih setelah mendengar ucapan Junmyun pada eomma-nya.

"Eomma, saengil chukae hamnida~"

Jadi, hari ini Eomma-nya ulang tahun.. "Bibi Kim.. s-saengil chukae hamnida.." bisik Yixing akhirnya. Setelah ia terdiam sekian lama.

Junmyun tersenyum pada Yixing. "Dia pergi ketika aku beranjak remaja. Hah~ kau tahu Xing, saat kecil dulu, eomma sering membawakanku bekal ketika aku akan berangkat sekolah. Aku sangat merindukannya Xing, merindukan pelukannya, perhatiannya, masakananya bahkan... senyumannya. Kau tahu, eommaku juga punya lesung pipi sepertimu.."

Yixing tertegun, ia melirik Junmyun yang kini menatap pusara eomma-nya. Tadinya ia pikir hidup Junmyun begitu sempurna, dia namja yang hangat dan selalu ceria. Tapi kini Yixing tahu, keceriaan Junmyun itu salah satu cara untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Hey, eommamu sangat beruntung punya anak sepertimu.. percayalah, dia tidak ingin kau mengingatnya dalam keadaan menangis Jun, berilah eommamu senyuman terbaik~"

Junmyun terkekeh, sejenak ia menatap Yixing lalu kembali menatap pusara sang eomma. Junmyun tersenyum seolah eommanya ada disana dan bisa melihat senyumannya. Memberi tahu pada sang eomma kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Menurut Yixing, Junmyun tetaplah anak yang beruntung karena punya seorang eomma yang begitu menyayanginya meski kebersamaan mereka hanya sebentar. Sedangkan dirinya, ia tahu ia masih punya eomma, tapi yeoja yang pernah di panggilnya eomma itu telah membuangnya. Membuang buah hatinya sendiri..

Tes tes!

Yixing menyeka air matanya, sebelum Junmyun melihatnya menangis. Yixing tidak ingin terlihat rapuh di depan siapun, itu juga salah satu aturan yang ia buat dalam hidupnya.

"Ayo, ku antar pulang.."

.

.

"J-jadi, bunga itu untuk eommamu?" Yixing akhirnya memulai pembicaraan saat mereka kembali berada dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Nde.." Junmyun memicingkan matanya, menatap curiga namja manis yang sedari tadi membuatnya bingung. Pertama, Yixing nampak tertekan ketika mereka meninggalkan sekolah, lalu nampak murung ketika mereka meninggalkan toko bunga, lalu mendadak ceria setelah meninggalkan pemakaman. Aneh sekal~

Junmyun tersenyum penuh arti.. "Memang kau pikir untuk siapa?"

Yixing gelagapan. Cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangan lurus kearah jalan. "B-bukan siapa-siapa.."

Junmyun terkekeh.. "Baiklah baiklah.." ia tak tega menggoda Yixing kalau belum apa-apa Yixing sudah gelagapan duluan. "Oh ya, tadi aku kan berjanji untuk mendengar ceritamu.. mau cerita sekarang?"

Yixing kembali teringat pembicaraan mereka sebelum menuju makam eomma Junmyun tadi. Pembicaraan yang ingin Yixing hindari sebenarnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Junmyuna.. percayalah."

Junmyun pun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah..

Yixing cemas ketika mobil Junmyun sudah berada di dekat gedung flatnya. "STOP!"

Junmyun terlonjak dan segera menepi dan menghentikan mobilnya mendadak setelah mendengar teriakan Yixing. "A-ada apa Yixing?"

Yixing menjadi gugup. Ia tak tahu harus beralasan apa agar Junmyun hanya mengantarnya tak sampai di depan gedung flat. Ia tak tahu Kris ada di rumah atau sedang pergi saat ini, ia tak mau kejadian kemaren terulang lagi.

"E-eungh.. b-begini.." Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku.. aku ingin ke mini market sebelum pulang. Jadi, sebaiknya kau mengantar sampai disini ne?"

Junmyun mengerutkan keningnya. Heran dengan sikap Yixing yang sejak tadi berubah-ubah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.? "B-baiklah.."

Yixing membuka pintu mobil dan Junmyun kemudian segera turun. Ia membungkuk sejenak. "Gomawo Junmyuna.. aku pulang dulu~"

Junmyun hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban, karena ia terlalu bingung dengan tingkah Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing, dia langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

Berkali-kali Yixing menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia lakukan karena terlalu takut jika Kris kembali melihatnya diantar Junmyun lagi. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Yixing membuka pintu flat. Ternyata terkunci. Berarti Kris sudah pergi.

"Hah~" Yixing menghela napas lega.

Kreek! Setelah membuka pintu, Yixing masuk ke dalam rumah dan kembali menguncinya. Yixing meletakkan tas-nya di meja di samping ranjangnya, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Cukup lama, hingga terukir sebuah senyuman dan cekukan kecil di pipi kanannya.. seolah di langit-langit kamarnya itu, ada bayangan wajah Junmyun sedang tersenyum.

Yixing kemudian menatap tangannya yang tadi di genggam oleh Junmyun. Hah~ Yixing menudukkan dirinya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengaku? Bahkan kami baru bertemu selama dua hari.. dan dia.. dia.. aaakkh!" Yixing mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Yixing sendiri tidak mengerti yang terjadi dengannya. Pertemuannya dengan Junmyun baru dua hari, dan namja itu seakan sudah memenuhi isi kepalanya.. namja itu seakan seseorang yang ia tunggu sejak dulu..

"Kim Jun Myun.." gumam Yixing. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya kekasur.

.

.

_"Aku sangat merindukannya Xing, merindukan pelukannya, perhatiannya, masakananya bahkan... senyumannya. Kau tahu, eommaku juga punya lesung pipi sepertimu.."_

Yixing kembali teringat ucapan Junmyun. Ia menghela napas sejenak, lalu menatap kotak bekal makanan bergambar unicorn di depannya. Apa benar yang ku lakukan? Batin Yixing.

Batinnya terus berperang.. pagi ini, Yixing membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Junmyun. Namun ia sendiri ragu, haruskan ia melakukan ini pada namja itu..?

"Yixing hyung." suara Sehun mengagetkan Yixing. Cepat-cepat Yixing masukkan kotak bekal itu kedalam tas sekolahnya, lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun yang telah duduk manis di meja makan.

"Nde, Sehunnie." Balas Yixing.

Sehun sedang memasang sepatu sekolahnya. Keduanya memang telah sarapan, dan tadi Sehun kembali kekamar untuk mengambil buku PR-nya yang tertinggal.

"Ayo pergi~" ajak Sehun lalu meraih tangan Yixing dan menariknya.

Keduanya pun berangkat sekolah seperti hari-hari sebelum..

.

.

Jam istirahat pertama telah tiba. Semua murid di kelas Yixing satu persatu meninggalkan kelas.

"Xing, ayo kekantin!" ajak Luhan.

Yixing tak bergeming, karena saat ini ia tengah menatap namja yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Junmyun yang tengah sibuk menyalin cacatan. Yah, sebagai anak baru, Junmyun memang perlu menyalin beberapa catatan untuk menyesuaikan pelajaran di sekolah barunya.

"Ya, Wu Yixing!" ucap Luhan untuk kedua kalinya dengan nada bicara yang di naikkan.

"E-eh." Yixing gelagapan dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. "A-ada apa Lu?" tanyanya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku mengajakmu ke kantin Wu Yixing, tapi kau tidak dengar karena sedari tadi terus memperhatikan anak baru itu!"

Yixing berusaha mencegah ucapan Luhan namun gagal. Ia pun menjadi salah tingkah dan malu karena tentu saja Junmyun dengar ucapan frontal Luhan. Alhasil Junmyun pun menoleh kearahnya. Luhan terkekeh setelah berhasil mempermalukan Yixing. sementara Yixing hanya bisa mendelik tajam membalas sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, ayo kekantin. Aku lapar Xing."

Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak Lu, jadi pergi saja sendiri!" ucap Yixing kesal.

"Oh baiklah. Aku tahu maksudmu. Kau tak mau kekantin bersamaku karena menunggu ajakan Junmyun, bukan?"

"Ya, XI LUHAAAN!"

"Hahahaaa.." Luhan berlari meninggalkan kelas sebelum Yixing lebih mengamuk.

Hening.. setelah kepergian Luhan, kini di kelas itu hanya tinggal Yixing dan Junmyun. Yixing hanya bisa tertunduk menahan malu, sedangkan Junmyun diam-diam tersenyum melihat tingkah Yixing yang menurutnya sangat manis.

Yixing benar-benar tak punya pilihan selain segera pergi untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya. Terus bersama namja ini lebih lama, membuatnya benar-benar gugup setengah mati, ia pun beranjak dari kursinya hendak menyusul Luhan ke kantin..

"Xing.." namun sebelum Yixing melangkah lebih jauh, Junmyun sudah menahan tangannya.

"N-nde?" jawab Yixing tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Mau ke kantin bersama?"

Yixing tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat.. ia ingin berkata iya, namun malu juga.. dikira terlalu berharap di ajak kekantin bersama pula.. ini semua gara-gara rusa jadi-jadian itu! rutuk Yixing.

"Xing.."

"Ani! T-tidak usah.. aku ada keperluan d-dengan.. e-eunghh dengan H-heechul Ssa'em."

"Oh, baiklah.." ucap Junmyun bersamaan dengan genggaman tangannya yang terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Yixing.

Merasa ada kesempatan, Yixing pun melanjutkan langkahnya. namun.. "Yixing!"

Kembali Junmyun memanggilnya. Kali ini apalagi?

"Boleh aku pinjam catatan sastramu?"

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit gugup lalu mengangguk. Ia pun balik ke mejanya untuk mengeluarkan catatannya.. hingga tak sengaja kotak bekal makanan yang telah ia siapkan untuk Junmyun terjatuh ke lantai. Yixing terlalu gugup hingga ia tak hati-hati, untunglah kotak bekal itu tertutup erat hingga tak sampai menumpahkan isinya.

"Eh, kau bawa bekal Xing?"

DEG!

Yixing menatap horor kotak bekal makanan yang kini berada di tangan Junmyun. Ia pun mangangguk pasrah..

"Bolehkah aku ikut memakannya, Xing..? kau tahu, aku punya banyak kenangan dengan eomma tentang ini.. jadi, tidak apakan aku memakan bekal buatan eomma-mu untuk hari ini.. tidak keberatankan?"

Mata Yixing berkedip-kedip, berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Junmyun. "Oh, t-tentu saja.. k-kau boleh memakannya.. a-aku nanti makan di kantin saja."

Junmyun tersenyum senang.. ia pun membuka kotak makanan milik Yixing dengan semangat. Isinya memang sedikit berantakan karena tadi sempat jatuh.

"Eh, bukankah kau ada urusan dengan sonsaengnim?" tanya Junmyun mengingatkan Yixing.

"Oh nde.." Yixing pun segera bangkit dari kursinya kemudian meletakkan catatan sastranya di meja Junmyun. "Selamat makan Junmyuna." Ucapnya.

Junmyun terlalu menikmati makanan bekal Yixing, sehingga tak mendengar ucapan Yixing. Setelah melewati pintu, Yixing diam-diam menatap Junmyun yang sedang memakan bekal buatannya dari cela jendela kelas.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak hari dimana Yixing membuatkan Junmyun bekal makanan. Namun Junmyun tak pernah tahu jika yang membuat bekal itu Yixing sendiri, bukan eomma Yixing seperti yang Junmyun kira.

Dan hari ini, Yixing kembali ingin membuatkan bekal untuk Junmyun, dan kali ini ia akan memberikan pada Junmyun sendiri.. Yixing tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian waktu itu.. Yixing tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, Sehun dan Kris serta bekal untuk Junmyun, ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hyung, kau menyiapkan bekal? Untuk siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Kris ama sehunnie -nya dikit muncul di sini, banyakan SULAY.. hehee mian..  
Thx for : aceice29, Genieaaa, zhangliu, joonxing, ffinzkray,0704minnie, unicorn ajol, XanDC09, marchtaotao, iriszhang, isyarahfeni Guest, fishyunicorn, steffany-elfxoticsbaby, Alexara, XoLay, FlowAraa23, istrinya suho, xing mae30, babychennie, Guest, ExileZee, DahsyatNyaff, han

Thx buat koreksi dan komentarnyaa xD maaf buat Typo2nya wks.. saya emng ga teliti -_- aku selalu baca kok, mian ga sempat balas..

dan Keep review ya... THX!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warning! Kray nc (?) [ so, kalo kurang suka, klik back!]**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

"Hyung, kau membawa bekal? Untuk siapa?"

Deg! Yixing membeku saat mendengar suara Sehun di belakangnya. Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun yang tengah menunggu jawabannya.

"Tidak biasanya hyung bawa bekal...?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya, hingga terlihat gugup. "I-ini.. untukmu Sehunnie. B-bukankah kau sekarang tengah latihan basket setiap hari. Kau harus makan banyak, jadi hyung siapkan bekal untukmu."

Sehun memicingkan matanya, menatap curiga Yixing yang terlihat gugup, seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Jinja? Kenapa hyung terlihat gugup?"

"K-koerum. Itu karena tadinya hyung mau membuat kejutan untukmu. Tapi ternyata ketahuan. hehe."

Meski pun merasa sedikit ada yang aneh dari hyungnya, Sehun akhirnya percaya, ia tersenyum. Ia langsung memeluk Yixing dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Gomawo hyung."

"N-nde." lirih Yixing.

"Aku mandi dulu nde." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Yixing hanya mendapati beberapa murid di kelas. Bahkan Luhan belum datang. Sehun pun kali ini tak sampai mengantarnya kekelas karena ada urusan dengan teman-temannya.

Yixing duduk di kursinya, meletakkan tas di meja lalu melirik ke kursi yang di tempati Junmyun. Ia jadi teringat kejadian pagi ini, saat Sehun memergokinya membuatkan bekal untuk Junmyun.

Yixing tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan bekal makanan dari dalam tasnya. "Hah~" Yixing menghela napas. Cepat-cepat ia letakkan bekal itu di atas meja Junmyun. Bekal yang pertama ia buatkan untuk Junmyun memang kini berada di tangan Sehun, namun saat Sehun mandi, ia menyiapkan lagi bekal lain untuk Junmyun.

Satu persatu teman di kelas Yixing berdatangan, begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Junmyun yang terakhir, karena setelahnya, Ryeowook sonsaengnim memasuki kelas.

Pelajaran pun di mulai.

Yixing melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati Junmyun tersenyum kearahnya. Junmyun sudah tahu kotak bekal bergambar unicorn itu milik Yixing. Junmyun terlihat menulis sesuatu di bukunya lalu ia hadapkan pada Yixing.

GOMAWO UNICORN YANG BAIK HATI!

Yixing hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum sebagai jawaban..

Tapi tak selesai sampai disitu, Junmyun kembali menulis di bukunya, setelahnya kembali menunjukkan pada Yixing. SETELAH PULANG SEKOLAH, AKU AKAN MENTRAKTIRMU MAKAN ES KRIM YA!

"E-ehm! Kalian berdua!" suara Ryeowook ssa'em membuat Yixing dan Junmyun terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya menoleh takut pada Ryeowook ssa'em yang –entah sejak kapan telah berdiri didepan mereka. Ryeowook ssa'em merampas buku tadi dari tangan Junmyun. "Oh, rupanya ada ajakan berkencan!"

Terdengar gelak tawa riuh di ruangan itu mendengar ucapan Ryeowook ssa'em, Luhan pun ikut menertawakan bahkan menyiku-nyiku Yixing. Sementara Junmyun dan Yixing hanya tertunduk malu.

"Kim Junmyun, Wu Yixing, sebaiknya perhatikan kelas kalau tidak ingin ku suruh berkeliling lapangan sambil berpegangan tangan!" ucap Ryeowook ssa'em lalu kembali ke depan kelas.

Lagi-lagi, seluruh kelas menertawakan Yixing dan Junmyun. Membuat keduanya semakin tertunduk malu. Namun juga tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Junmyun mengajak Yixing pergi bersamanya, setelah kemakam dulu. Selama ini Yixing memang tak mau jika di tawarkan pulang bersama, dan ia pun tak pernah lagi memaksa. Yixing pikir, mungkin kali ini ia akan kembali lolos dari Kris. Lagi pula, dia juga menginginkan ini, pergi bersama Junmyun. Hanya berdua. Apa ini yang di sebut kencan?

Karena kini keduanya tengah berada di taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Di sana, Yixing duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekar, karena saat ini tengah musim semi.

"A-ahh!" Yixing berteriak terkejut saat sesuatu yang sejuk tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi putihnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati cengiran bodoh Junmyun. "Y-ya, kau pikir itu lucu, eoh!"

Bukannya takut Junmyun malah menatap kagum pada Yixing. "Wah, ternyata kau galak juga. Ku kira kau itu tak bisa marah pada orang lain." Yixing kesal tanpa sadar ia mem-poutkan bibirnya. "Hey, kau bahkan terlihat tambah lucu jika sedang cemberut nona, hahahaa."

Yixing mendelik dan Junmyun pun menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah baiklah. Sepertinya hati dan otakmu sedang panas, jadi mari makan es krim untuk mendinginkannya kembali." Ucap Junmyun sembari menyodorkan es krim di tangannya pada Yixing.

Dengan wajah cemberut yang masih tak sepenuhnya hilang, Yixing menerima es krim tersebut dari tangan Junmyun. Setelah membuka bungkusnya, Yixing langsung menjillatnya dengan cepat, dan tak ada satupun tingkah Yixing yang terlewatkan oleh Junmyun.

"Eummhh~ ini enak sekali.." gumam Yixing.

Junmyun hanya tersenyum sejenak lalu membuka bungkusan es krim miliknya..

Drrtt drrtt...

Yixing sedikit terkejut saat merasakan dan mendengar getaran ponselnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan benda itu dari saku celananya. Mata Yixing terbelalak saat mendapati nama yang menelponnya. KRIS HYUNG!

A-apa yang harus ku lakukan? Batin Yixing. Lagi pula, tumben sekali Kris menelponnya. Kris akan menelponnya jika benar-benar ada hal yang penting. Yixing melirik Junmyun yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat?" tanya Junmyun.

Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas tas yang tergeletak di sampingnya hingga benda itu berhenti bergetar. Namun tak menjelang lama, benda itu kembali bergetar. Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Tak tahu harus bagaimana?

Akhirnya Yixing meraih ponselnya kemudian berdiri. "A-aku permisi sebentar." Pamitnya pada Junmyun lalu berjalan beberapa langkah tanpa mendengar jawaban Junmyun terlebih dahulu.

Yixing menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya setelah menekan tombol accept. "Y-yobseyoo.."

"Kau dimana Xing? Kenapa belum pulang?" tadinya Yixing sudah siap mendengar bentakan Kris, namun ternyata yang ia dengar suara lemah Kris.

"A-aku... a-aku sedang di perjalanan pulang hyung. T-tadi ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan. A-aku sampai sebentar lagi." bohong Yixing.

"Baiklah.." PIP!

Yixing memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam celana setelah pembicaraanya dan Kris berakhir. Kenapa suara Kris terdengar lemah dan parau. Apa jangan-jangan... Kris sedang sakit? PLUK! Es krim di genggaman Yixing terjatuh begitu saja..

Yixing berlari menghampiri Junmyun yang menatapnya bingung. "Aku harus segera pulang Junmyun~" ucapnya lalu meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di samping tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Biar ku antar Xing!"

Yixing tak memberi penolakan karena ia pikir akan lebih cepat sampai ke flat bila di antar Junmyun.

.

.

"Berhenti disini saja, Junmyun!" lagi-lagi, Yixing menyuruh ia berhenti sedikit jauh dari gedung flat. Junmyun pun menurut tanpa banyak bertanya. Sedari tadi ia ingin bertanya, namun ia urungkan karena sepertinya Yixing buru-buru sekali.

Yixing membuka pintu mobil Junmyun kemudian langsung keluar. "Gomawo Junmyun." Yixing sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Ne." ucap Junmyun singkat sembari membalas senyuman Yixing. Setelahnya, Yixing langsung berlari menuju gedung flatnya.

"Yixing, sebenar apa yang kau sembunyikan?.."

.

.

Kreeek! Yixing membuka pintu flat lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. "HYUNG!" matanya terbelalak saat mendapati Kris tergeletak di lantai.

Yixing ingat, semalam Kris memang tak pulang. Namun ia tak khawatir karena Kris memang sering tak pulang karena pekerjaannya. Yixing menghampiri Kris dan menuntun sang hyung ke atas ranjang. Yixing meletakkan perlengkapan sekolahnya terlebih dahulu lalu kembali menghampiri Kris, ia menyentuh dahi Kris dengan tangannya. "O-ommo! Panas sekali."

Yixing pun berlari keluar kamar, lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah termometer dan sebuah wadah berisi air serta dua handuk kecil. Ia meletakkan termometer tadi di mulut Kris. Yixing lalu melepaskan sepatu dan celana panjang yang Kris pakai dan menarik selimut Kris hingga dada. Yixing mengompres kening Kris.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" lirih Yixing sembari membuka kemeja yang di pakai Kris.

"A-aaakkhh!" Kris berteriak saat Yixing tak sengaja menyentuh perutnya.

Yixing terkejut kemudian menyingkap kemeja Kris. Di perutya terpasang perban dengan bercak darah. Sebuah luka yang masih basah? Yixing menatap nanar luka itu. Ia membekap mulutnya. Sekuat tenaga ia tak ingin sampai menangis, namun akhirnya setetes air mata jatuh juga melalui pipinya.

Akhirnya Yixing berlari keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air, agar jejak air matanya menghilang. "Hiks hiks." Yixing bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi. Tubuhnya merosot.

.

Setelah kembali dari kamar mandi, Yixing kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan Kris. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang, cukup lama hanya untuk memandangi wajah Kris yang kini terlihat pucat.

"Kalau saja dulu kau membuangku ke panti asuhan, mungkin hidupmu tidak akan seperti ini hyung. Maafkan aku, maaf." Yixing menjatuhkan dirinya di samping tubuh Kris. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menangis di depan orang lain, didepan Kris.

"Hentikan Zhang Yixing! kau pikir hanya dengan menangis dan meratapi nasib, hidupmu akan berubah!"

Yixing menghentikan tangisnya dan kembali berdiri. "M-mianhae."

"Dan berhentilah mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu."

Yixing memutar-mutar bola matanya gugup. Meski ia sudah terbiasa di bentak Kris, tapi tetap saja ada sedikit rasa takut dan cemas.

"Aku lapar sekali, bisakah kau membuatku makanan!"

Yixing pun mengangguk cepat. "N-nde, a-aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk hyung." ucapnya. "H-hyung, mengapa termometer yang ku pasangkan tadi di lepas..?" tanya Yixing sedikit takut.

"Hah." Kris menghela napas. "Kau membuatku nampak seperti bocah lima tahun. Cepatlah masak!"

"Ah n-nde, b-baiklah." Jawab Yixing dengan terbata-bata, ia pun segera beranjak kedapur.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian..

Yixing kembali ke kamar dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di meja di samping kasur lalu berjongkok menghadap Kris. "H-hyung.." panggil Yixing pelan, berusaha tak membuat Kris terkejut.

"Eunghh.." lenguh Kris. Matanya pun terbuka setelahnya, Kris berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di bantu oleh Yixing.

Yixing duduk di samping Kris lalu mengambil kembali nampan yang tadi ia letakkan di meja. Dengan ragu, Yixing menyuapi Kris yang terlihat tak protes dengan tindakannya. Mereka pun melakukannya dalam keadaan diam, sampai bubur itu habis. Yixing meletakkan kembali nampan tadi di atas meja lalu membantu Kris minum.

"Hyung, aku akan ke apotek untuk membelikan antibiotik dan obat nyerinya."

Kris hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yixing pun langsung beranjak. "Xing." namun panggilan Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nde?" Yixing kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kris.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Sehun tentang ini."

Yixing pun mengangguk pasrah. Kris pasti tak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir. Walaupun mereka terlihat tak begitu akrab, namun Yixing tahu, keduanya saling menyayanyi dan memperhatikan satu sama lain secara diam-diam.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Kris hyung? kenapa dia sampai terluka?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Yixing. Saat ini ia yang sedang berjalan kembali ke flat. Yixing nampak tak begitu fokus hingga...

"AWAAASSS!"

"KYAAAA!"

"CKIIIITT!"

Bruuk!

Yixing tertegun sejenak. Bersamaan dengan bayangan masa lalu yang melintas di ingatannya. Di depannya, seorang namja kecil tersungkur karena di tabrak oleh sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah.

Seseorang menghampiri anak itu."Astaga, kau tidak apa-apa?" anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan... Junmyun berdiri di depan anak itu.

"Hiks hikss appohh!" anak itu menangis sembari memegang lututnya. Junmyun membantunya berdiri.

"M-mianhae.. mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja tuan." ucap seorang yeoja muda yang tak lain adalah pemilik mobil yang menabrak anak tadi.

Baik Junmyun mau pun anak itu menghiraukan yoeja itu. Junmyun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku jas sekolahnya dan berjongkok didepan anak itu.

"Baiklah, adik manis. Hyung akan mentraktirmu es krim jika kau janji untuk tidak menangis, hm."

"Hiks hiks.. jjinjaa?"

Junmyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Ia pun mengusak rambut namja kecil tadi. Lalu Junmyun menolehkan kepalanya pada yeoja muda yang sedari tadi berdiri cemas. "Tidak apa-apa nonna, lain kali cobalah berhati-hati agar tidak membahayakan nyawa orang lain! Aku akan membawanya ke klinik di dekat sini." ucap Junmyun. Sang nonna muda itu pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung.

Tempat itu memang tak begitu ramai hingga tak begitu banyak yanng menyaksikan kejadian itu, dan diantaranya, hanya Junmyun yang datang membantu. Lagi pula, mengingat luka yang di dapat anak tadi hanya berupa goresan. Ia terjatuh bukan karena terdorong mobil, melainkan karena terkejut.

Junmyun menggendong anak tadi pergi dari tempat itu, setelahnya nonna muda yang mempunyai mobil merah tadi juga pergi... hingga menyisahkan Yixing yang berada tak begitu jauh menyaksikan kejadian tadi masih bergeming di tempatnya..

"Kim Jun Myun... K-J-M.." gumam Yixing.

Yixing mengeluarkan sapu tangan coklat dengan tulisan K-J-M dari saku celananya. Sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. "K-J-M.. adalah Kim Jun Myun?" gumam Yixing.

Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencoba menemukan sosok Junmyun namun sudah tak ada. Yixing berlari menelusuri arah Junmyun pergi tadi, namun getaran ponsel di sakunya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

KRIS HYUNG!

Yixing menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan Kris. "Yoboseyo..?"

"Kenapa lama sekali, Zhang Yixing?"

"M-mian hyung.. a-aku."

"Hah, cepatlah pulang. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan obat itu!" PIP!

Yixing memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam sakunya, matanya memandang sapu tangan milik Junmyun yang berada di tangan kanannya serta obat Kris yang berada di tangan kirinya.

Kris...? Junmyun...?

Yixing menggenggam erat sapu tangan coklat itu sambil membalikan badannya lalu berlari menuju gedung flatnya. Ia tak mungkin mengejar Junmyun saat ini dan meninggalkan Kris dalam keadaan sakit. Walau Yixing benar-benar ingin menemui si pemilik sapu tangan yang selama ini ia jaga.

.

.

Kreeek!

Yixing menutup kembali pintu flatnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya namun sedikit terlonjak saat menemukan Sehun menatapnya penuh kecurigaan seolah ia tertangkap basah ingin melarikan diri.

"Hyung dari mana?" tanya Sehun, ia melirik kantung plastik yang di genggam Yixing.

Yixing yang menyadari Sehun memperhatikan kantung yang ia bawa pun menjadi gugup. "H-hyung.. dari mini market."

"Apa itu?" Sehun belum menyelesaikan introgasinya.

"O-oh." Yixing berusaha menormalkan sikapnya agar tak terlihat gugup. "Ini... pasta gigi."

Sehun memandangnya curiga. "Apa Kris hyung ada di kamar. Aku melihat sepatunya, dia sudah pulang?"

Yixing mengangguk gugup. "N-ne. Dia sedang tidur."

"Oh." Balas Sehun.

Yixing tersenyum gugup, ia beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. "Hyung!" namun suara Sehun kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Yixing membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. "Ne?"

"Minggu depan pertandingan basket tim sekolah kita. Kau harus datang ne? Kau tahukan hyung, kau itu adalah semangatku. Tanpa kau, mungkin aku tidak bisa bermain maksimal. Jadi, jangan coba-coba tidak datang, araseo!"

Kali ini Yixing tersenyum tulus, ia mengangguk dengan semangat. "Araseo Sehunnie. Hm, Hyung ke kamar dulu ne." Sehun pun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

Di dalam kamar, Yixing mendapati Kris sedang duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang..

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? seingatku pergi ke apoteke tidak akan sampai memakan waktu setengah jam!"

Yixing menundukkan wajahnya. "A-aku..."

"Hah sudahlah! Cepat ambilkan air putihnya!"

Yixing pun meletakkan kantong plastik berisi obat di atas meja di samping ranjang mereka lalu bergegas keluar kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan segelas air putih lalu menyerahkannya pada Kris yang sudah menyiapkan sendiri obat untuk di minumnya.

Glek glek glek! Kris meletakkan gelas tadi di meja lalu kembali membaringkan dirinya. Kris memejamkan matanya, perlahan ia terlelap. Sementara Yixing, sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri di samping ranjang sambil terus menatap hyung-nya itu.

Yixing menghela napas. Ia mendekat pada Kris untuk membenarkan letak selimut Kris. Setelah itu, Yixing beranjak menuju lemari, sedari tadi ia memang belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

Setelah mengganti seragam, Yixing beranjak keluar kamar menuju dapur kecil flat mereka. Saatnnya memasak makan malam untuk kedua saudaranya itu.

.

.

Jika biasanya, makan malam hanya ada Yixing dan Sehun, kali ini Kris juga ikut bergabung. Sebenarnya tadi Yixing sudah melarangnya makan di meja makan dan menyuruh makan di kamar saja, namun Kris menolak karena takut Sehun curiga.

Suasana makan malam pun terjadi dalam keheningan. Jika biasanya Sehun akan terus berbicara, atau membuat lelucon garing atau mengganggu Yixing, kali ini ia diam saja. Sesekali ia melirik Kris yang terlihat cuek dan terus makan dengan lahap.

Wajah hyungnya itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Apa dia sakit? batin Sehun. Sedangkan Yixing, dialah yang paling merasakan suasana canggung di antara dua saudara kandung itu. Dia tahu jika Sehun mengkhawatirkan hyungnya, namun Sehun enggan menunjukkannya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucapan Kris membuyarkan lamunan Yixing. Sehun pun terlihat sedikit kaget. Kris berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan Yixing. Terlihat kekhawatiran itu sangat jelas di mata Sehun, terlebih saat ia melihat cara jalan Kris yang sedikit kesusahan.

"Sehunnie mau nambah?" Yixing mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Yixing menghela napas.

"Hyung, aku ke kamar dulu nde. Aku tidur duluan, aku lelah."

Yixing mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Ne, Sehunnie harus banyak istirahat, kan sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan basket."

"Ne, good night hyung~" ucap Sehun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yixing. CHU~ dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi kanan Yixing.

"Good night too Sehunnie." Balas Yixing sembari mengacak rambut Sehun.

Setelah Sehun meninggalkannya kekamar, Yixing pun membereskan meja makan serta mencuci piring bekas mereka makan malam tadi. Setelahnya, ia pun memasuki kamarnya dan Kris. Saat masuk, Yixing mendapati Kris tengah membuka perban yang melilit di pinggangnya. Yixing langsung menghampiri dan duduk di samping Kris.

"Hyung, biar aku bantu ne." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kris, Yixing mengambil alih pekerjaan Kris tadi. Setelah melepaskan perban itu dari pinggang Kris, Yixing membersihkan luka di perut Kris.

Yixing tertegun saat ia menatap luka itu. Ia tahu persis itu luka tusukan, meski tak terlalu dalam. Yixing mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kris, namun saat itu juga Kris yang sedari tadi menatapnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sebenarnya, Yixing ingin sekali bertanya. Namun ia urungkan saat Kris menghindari tatapannya. Yixing akhirnya memilih melanjutkan membersihkan luka Kris, memberikan obat kemudian kembali melilitnya dengan perban yang baru. "Selesai." Ucap Yixing.

Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Kris membaringkan dirinya dengan hati-hati di atas kasur. Ia tidur dengan memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya. Yixing pun naik ke atas kasur lalu membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kris.

Yixing mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Ia menatap inisial huruf yang tercetak di sapu tangan itu. K-J-M. Apa K-J-M benar-benar Kim JunMyun? Jika iya, bolehkan Yixing merasa bahagia sekarang? karena namja yang ia sukai adalah seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalunya.

Yixing mendekap sapu tangan itu, ia memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang terukir sebuah senyuman...

.

.

Rahasia tentang pemilik sapu tangan itu, Yixing masih menyimpannya sendiri. Ia masih belum berani menceritakkannya pada Junmyun. Bagaimana jika Junmyun tak mengingatnya? Atau Junmyun sama sekali menganggap pertemuan mereka itu hanya hal biasa, bukan sesuatu yang selama ini Yixing anggap istimewa.

Bahkan sudah satu minggu Yixing mengetahuinya, namun ia masih tak berani menceritakannya pada Junmyun meski hubungan keduanya sudah semakin dekat.

.

"Jadi, selama ini yang membuatkan bekal untukku itu kau, bukan ibumu?" Junmyun menatap Yixing terkejut saat Yixing tak sengaja mengatakan bekal itu sebenarnya ia yang buatkan.

Yixing menunduk takut, ia membalas pertanyaan Junmyun dengan anggukan lemah. "M-mianhae."

Keduanya kini sedang berada di atas sekolah. Tempat ini mereka jadikan sebagai tempat pertemuan rahasia mereka. Di sini, biasanya Junmyun akan memakan bekal yang di bawakan Yixing.

Junmyun menghela napas. "Hey, kenapa minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak marah. Aku kaget karena tidak menyangka ternyata kau bisa masak, xingxing." Junmyun terkekeh kecil. Lucu sekali jika Yixing terlihat cemas seperti tadi.

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ku kira kau akan memarahiku."

"Mana tega aku memarahimu, sementara wajahmu sudah hampir menangis begitu. Hahahaa! Yang ada aku mau ketawa."

"Ya!" Yixing memukul lengan Junmyun. "Kenapa kau jadi tertawa?"

"Habis xingxing manis sekali."

"Memang aku gula! Sudah cepat, habiskan makananmu!"

"Siap nyonya Kim!"

DEG!

"N-ne?"

Junmyun tersenyum gugup. Ia tak sengaja memanggil Yixing 'nyonya Kim'. Junmyun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "N-ngomong-ngomong, i-itu, ada daun di kepalamu." Junmyun meraih daun yang jatuh di atas kepala Yixing.

DEG! Saat pandangan mata keduanya bertemu, Yixing dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya tak bekerja seperti biasanya. Wajahnya pun memanas. Junmyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yixing, perlahan, hingga jarak itu tak lagi ada. Junmyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry Yixing, melumatnya perlahan. Yixing memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tiap sentuhan lembut bibir Junmyun.

Ciuman itu singkat, tak sampai satu menit namun sangat berbekas dan terasa manis bagi Yixing. Matanya masih terpejam saat Junmyun menjauhkan wajahnya darinya. Perlahan, ia membukanya.

Keduanya terjebak dalam suasana canggung dan gugup setelah kejadian itu. Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, sementara Junmyun mulai memakan bekal yang di buatkan Yixing.

.

.

Yixing menggenggam erat sapu tangan coklat berinisial KJM itu. Semenjak kejadian di atas sekolah tadi, ia dan Junmyun masih dalam suasana canggung. Seperti saat ini, Junmyun mengantarnya pulang dan keduanya hanya diam semenjak mobil Junmyun meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Junmyun, a-aku turun disini saja."

Selalu saja seperti ini. Batin Junmyun. "Baiklah." Dengan berat hati, ia pun menepikan mobilnya lalu berhenti beberapa meter dari gedung flat Yixing.

Yixing masih bergeming di jok mobil Junmyun, masih menggenggam erat sapu tangan –yang mungkin milik namja di sampingnya itu. Ia ingin bertanya dan memastikan jika –namja di sampingnya ini adalah seseorang yang sama di masa lalunya. Namun entah mengapa, lidah Yixing keluh untuk berucap.

"Junmyun/Yixing." keduanya serempat berucap kemudian saling memandang.

"Kau duluan." Ucap Junmyun.

"Ani, kau saja." Tolak Yixing.

Junmyun menghela napas. "Baiklah." Junmyun tiba-tiba menarik bahu Yixing menghadap padanya hingga sapu tangan yang tadi di genggam Yixing pun terjatuh. Junmyun menatap intens kedua bola mata bening Yixing. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Xing? Saat di sekolah, kau tak boleh kita terlihat terlalu akrab jika di depan adikmu bernama Wu Sehun itu, kau selalu mengajakku ke atas sekolah untuk memakan bekal yang kau buat dan..." Junmyun kembali menghela napas. "Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku mengantarmu sampai ke flatmu?"

Yixing menundukkan wajahnya, ia menelan ludah dan berusaha menghindari tatapan Junmyun. "A-aku... h-hanya." Ucap Yixing terbata-bata.

"Hah, baikah." Junmyun menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Yixing. "Turunlah."

Yixing langsung membuka pintu mobil Junmyun lalu turun. Tak seperti biasanya ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pergi, kali ini Yixing langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Yixing berjalan cepat bahkan hampir berlari menuju gedung flat tempatnya tinggal, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Kris keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah.

Langkah kaki Yixing terhenti.

Beberapa saat setelah Kris keluar dari mobil itu, seorang yeoja pun turun lalu berjalan menghampiri Kris. Yeoja itu langsung memeluk Kris beberapa saat kemudian ia berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir Kris lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris.

Keduanya berciuman panas beberapa saat. Yeoja itu terlihat lebih mendominasi dan agresif, sementara Kris hanya berusaha mengimbangi. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, keduanya nampak berbicara sejenak, lalu yeoja itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Kris sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

Yixing bergeming di tempat menyaksikan kejadian itu. Bahkan matanya belum berkedip sedari tadi. Kris? Hyungnya dan yeoja itu? siapa sebenarnya yeoja itu...?

Setelah mobil tadi tak lagi terlihat di pandangannya, Kris mengisap kasar bibirnya. Ia berbalik hendak melangkah menuju gedung flatnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Yixing berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya.

Apa sedari tadi Yixing melihatnya bersama yeoja tadi... dan Yixing menyaksikan semuanya?

Kris menggempalkan tangannya. Napas beratnya berhembus kasar. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yixing yang masih bergeming lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yixing dan menarik adik tirinya itu.

"H-hyung..." lirih Yixing.

Kris menghiraukan panggilannya. Ia menarik Yixing menuju gedung flat mereka dengan sedikit kasar. Yixing tak berani memberontak, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Kris.

Dari dalam mobilnya, Junmyun pun menyaksikan semuanya. Yixing, namja yang menarik paksa namja cantik itu serta namja dan yeoja yang tadi berciuman di pinggir jalan itu.

Siapa sebenarnya mereka, dan apa hubungan Yixing dan kedua orang itu? mengapa namja itu menarik kasar Yixing dan mengapa Yixing terlihat pasrah di bawa kendali namja itu?

'Yixing, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan?' Junmyun menghela napas. Ia men-starter kembali mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Braaak! Kris menutup pintu kamarnya dan Yixing cukup keras lalu mendorong Yixing ke tembok dan memerangkap tubuh kecil adiknya itu di antara kedua lengannya.

Kris menatap intens kedua bola mata Yixing yang nampak cemas, sementara Yixing langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Kris kembali mengangkat dagu Yixing dan menariknya mendekat. Ia langsung melumat kasar bibir cherry Yixing.

"H-hyummpphh." Yixing mencoba mendorong tubuh Kris. Bagaimana pun ia sadar jika saat ini masih siang, bagaimana jika nanti Sehun pulang.

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit tidak rela. "H-hyung, i-ini masih siang. B-bagaimana jika Sehun pulang dan mendengarkan yang kita lakukan?"

Kris menghembuskan napas beratnya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yixing lalu membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yixing. "Aku membutuhkanmu Xing. Ku mohon..."

Yixing tertegun. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh rambut pirang Kris. "H-hyung..." ia memejamkan matanya. "A-araseo."

Kris menjauhkan kelapanya dari ceruk leher Yixing. Ia kembali meraih dagu Yixing dan mempertemukan kembali kedua belah bibir mereka. Kris melumat bibir cherry adiknya itu dengan dengan lembut. Yixing memejamkan matanya, membiarkan hyung-nya menginvansi rongga mulutnya. Lidah Kris menyapu seluruh permukaan bibir Yixing, menerobos masuk kedalam mulut hangat Yixing.

"Nghh... Eumpphh." Sebuah desahan pun lolos dari bibir Yixing.

Kris menuntun Yixing menuju ranjang keduanya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kris membaringkan Yixing di ranjang dengan lembut lalu ia menindih tubuh mungil adiknya. Kedua bola mata tajam-nya menatap intens pada hazel Yixing. "Yixing, apapun yang terjadi... jangan pernah meninggalkanku dan Sehun."

.

.

Junmyun memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah cukup mewah. Ia menatap kedalam rumah tersebut, seakan mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Apa benar... ini alamatnya?" Junmyun kembali membuka sebuah kertas kecil dari saku jas sekolahnya, menyesuaikan tulisan sebuah alamat di kertas itu dan mencocokkannya dengan nomor rumah didepan mobilnya kini terparkir.

_Rumahku disini. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Aku harus segera pulang, Sehunnie pasti sudah menungguku._

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu melintas di memori Junmyun. Mengingat sosok manis dengan sebuah lesung pipi itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Junmyun kembali memandang rumah tadi. 'Aku bahkan belum tahu siapa namamu, tapi pertemuan singkat kita sangat membekas di hatiku, bubble tea boy.'

Junmyun turun dari mobilnya menuju rumah mewah tadi. Ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah itu dan langsung menekan bell-nya. Beberapa kali, masih tak ada jawaban. Namun Junmyun kembali mencoba hingga akhirnya ia mendengar derap langkah mendekat kearah pintu.

Ceklek! Pintu tersebut di buka oleh seorang yeoja paruh bayah.

"Annyeong haseyo, ahjuma." Sapa Junmyun ramah.

"Ah nde? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" jawab yeoja itu.

Junmyun terdiam sejenak. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus ia tanyakan. Tentang namja kecil yang ia sebut bubble tea boy itu, Junmyun bingung apa yang harus ia ucapkan sebagai petunjuk mengenai seseorang yang ia cari. Seandainya dulu ia sempat menanyakan namanya.

"Hm, begini ahjumma." Junmyun kembali menjeda kalimatnya. _Aku harus segera pulang, Sehunnie pasti sudah menungguku. _Sehunnie. Nde, mungkin nama itu bisa menjadi petunjuk untuknya. "Aku mencari seseorang bernama... Sehunnie."

Ahjuma tadi mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Junmyun. "Sehunnie?"

Junmyun mengangguk semangat. "Apa di rumah ini ada seseorang bernama Sehunnie?"

"Aniyo. Mungkin kau salah alamat nak, aku tidak punya anak bernama Sehunnie, anakku bahkan keduanya yeoja." Jelas ahjuma itu.

"Benarkah?" Junmyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Apa mungkin dia memang salah alamat?

"Oh mungkin." Ahjuma tadi menatap lekat Junmyun. "Sehunnie yang kau maksud adalah Wu Sehun."

"W-wu... Sehun?" kali ini Junmyun yang mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Nde. Memang sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, kami membeli rumah ini dari keluarga Wu. Kalau tidak salah, anak bungsu dari keluarga itu memang bernama Wu Sehun dan kakak tertua mereka bernama Kris Wu."

"Kakak tertua, maksud ahjuma mereka?"

"Nde, kalau tidak selesai mereka tiga bersaudara. Ada satu lagi, kakaknya Sehun tapi aku lupa namanya, yang aku ingat dia anak yang cantik dan punya lesung pipi di pipi kanannya. Mereka menjual rumah ini setelah perceraian kedua orang tua mereka lalu appa mereka meninggal karena bunuh diri."

Junmyun terhenyak mendengar cerita ahjuma itu. Tidak salah lagi, ia yakin jika kakak Sehun yang di sebut ahjuma tadi adalah orang yang sama dengan si bubble tea boy-nya. "Apa ahjuma benar-benar tak ingat nama anak kedua keluarga Wu itu?"

"Maaf nak. Ahjuma benar-benar lupa."

"Ah nde. Gwenchana ahjuma." Junmyun kembali tersenyum ramah. "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Terima kasih ahjuma."

"Ah ne, cheonmayo."

Junmyun membungkukkan tubuhnya berpamitan dengan ahjuma tadi lalu beranjak menuju mobilnya.

.

.

"Eungh.. ah ah ah~"

"Ssshh..ah."

Terdengar desahan dari dua sosok yang tengah bergumal di atas ranjang berukuran tak begitu besar itu. Sprei yang sudah tak beraturan serta pakaian yang berceceran di lantai.

Kris memerangkap tubuh kecil Yixing dibawahnya, dengan lidahnya yang kini menyapu leher putih mulus adiknya serta pinggul yang ia gerakkan hingga kedua milik mereka yang telah mengeras dibawah sana saling bergesekan.

Yixing bergerak gelisa dengan tangan yang mencengrakm sprei di bawahnya, semnetara Kris menikmati semua 'pekerjaannya'.

Puas dengan leher putih mulus Yixing yang kini telah terdapat ukiran tanda kepemilikan darinya, Kris menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yixing. "Itu adalah tanda... Kau milikku, Yixing."

Yixing terhenyak. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun, bahkan berfikir tentang ucapan hyung-nya itu. Karena pikiran kini tengah di penuhi oleh satu namanya... Junmyun. Mengingat nama itu, membuat Yixing tersiksa di antara rasa nikmat yang di berikan Kris.

"U-ughh!" mata Yixing terpejam serta cengrakam tangannya pada sprei di bawahnya semakin erat bersamaan dengan milik Kris yang kini mencoba menerobos dalam dirinya.

"Ssshh shiiit.. so tight!" umpat Kris. Ya, adiknya tetap sempit meski ia sering kali memasukinya bahkan adakalanya Kris melakukannya dengan kasar.

Melihat ekspresi kesakitan Yixing, Kris langsung menautkan kembali bibir keduanya. Memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada hole adiknya itu. Merasa Yixing sudah lebih tenang, Kris memutus ciuman mereka. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Beberapa saat diam, Kris pun mulai menggerakkan miliknya didalam 'gua hangat' sang adik.

.

Entah yang keberapa kalinya Junmyun menghela napas hari ini. Ia berusaha fokus menyetir di tengah pikirannya yang di penuhi tentang bubble tea boy –yang sangat ingin ia temui itu. Ternyata dia sudah lama tak tinggal di rumah itu, padahal Junmyun sudah berusaha menemukan alamat rumah itu dengan bantuan Pak Lee, supirnya ketika dia masih kecil.

Wu Sehun? Kris Wu. Jadi, marga mereka Wu?

CKIIIITTTT! Junmyun mengerem mobilnya mendadak lali menepikan mobilnya. "Wu Sehun... W-wu Yixing?" Junmyun menggenggam erat stir mobilnya. "Bubble tea boy itu adalah... Yixing?" Junmyun memijat pelipisnya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil. "Ya Tuhan! Mengapa selama ini..." ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu di bawah jok mobil di sampingnya.

Sebuah sapu tangan coklat.

Junmyun langsung meraih benda itu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sebuah inisial yang tercetak pada sapu tangan berwarna coklat itu. K-J-M! Bukankah ini miliknya dan... sapu tangan yang dulu ia gunakan untuk membalut luka di lutut si bubble tea boy.

BUGH! Junmyun memukul stir mobilnya. "Jadi bubble tea boy itu benar-benar Yixing." Junmyun kembai bersandar dan memijat keningnya. "Mereka adalah orang yang sama."

Junmyun menatap sapu tangan coklat yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya. "Apa selama ini kau terus menyimpan sapun tangan ini, Yixing? seperti aku yang terus menyimpan kenangan tentangmu." Junmyun tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. "Yixing..."

.

.

Di dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan gedung flat yang ditempati Sehun dan kedua hyungnya, Sehun masih bergeming di jok mobil milik namja di sampingnya, Luhan. Hari ini setelah selesai latihan basket, Luhan menjemputnya ke sekolah lalu mengantarnya pulang. Luhan bilang, ada yang ingin ia katakan pada Sehun. Namun sepanjang jalan pulang tadi, Luhan tak juga bersuara.

"Lu-ge, Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sehun mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

Luhan tertunduk sembari mencengkram stir mobilnya. "E-eh itu..." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memutar-mutar bola matanya pertanda gelisa. "T-tidak apa. Besokkan pertandingan basketmu, jadi aku sengaja menjemputmu agar kau tidak kelelahan jika naik bus."

Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia tahu jika bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin di sampaikan namja cantik itu. Namun, bolehkan ia egois. Sehun membutuhkan Luhan meski sebenarnya hatinya tak pernah dimiliki namja itu. "Ah ne, kalau begitu, gege pulanglah. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan. "Sampai jumpa besok ge."

Sehun membuka pintu mobil Luhan lalu turun. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan sebelum melangkah memasuki gedung flat. Luhan tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Sehun hingga sosok itu menghilang di balik gedung flat.

Perlahan, air mata Luhan mengalir di pipinya. Ia membiarkan air mata itu membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya ia hempaskan pada sandaran jok di belakangnya. Mata Luhan terpejam. "Sehuna, aku mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah... kau berpaling darinya, dan datang padaku. Hiks.."

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa Yixing lakukan selain membiarkan Kris terus dan terus menyentuhnya. Karena baginya, itulah caranya balas budi. Saat Kris menariknya hingga kini Yixing duduk di pangkuan hyung-nya dengan tubuh keduanya masih menyatu di bawah sana.

"H-hyung... a-ah ahh ah."

"Lebih cepat.. ssh Y-yixing.. ah."

Yah, lagi-lagi Yixing hanya menurut. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun di atas pangkuan Kris, mencoba memberikan kenikmatan untuk hyung-nya. Beberapa saat mereka bertahan pada posisi itu, hingga akhirnya Kris kembali mendorong Yixing berbaring di bawahnya. Ia langsung menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya sembari membenankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yixing.

Dddrrttt ddrrttt!

Yixing dapat mendengar ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja di sampinya ranjang mereka bergetar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati nama Junmyun yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Pikiran Yixing semakin kacau, baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan amat tersiksa saat tubuhnya dan Kris tengah menyatu.

Setetes cairan bening pun mengiringi perasaan nikmat sekaligus tersiksa yang kini ia rasakan.

Saat Yixing merasakan miliknya hendak mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya, Yixing memeluk kepala Kris dan mencengkram rambut hyung-nya. Ia juga dapat merasakan milik Kris yang semakin membesar di dalamnya, pertanda hyung-nya itu sebentar lagi juga akan sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kepalanya yang mengadah keatas. "A-aaaaahhhkh!" Yixing melenguh panjang bersamaan dengan ia menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya. Yixing memejamkan matanya dan... 'Junmyun.' menyerukan nama orang lain di hatinya ketika ia sampai pada puncak kenikmatan.

Kris semakin mempercepat dan mempercepat gerakannya. "Nghhh!" Dalam sekali hentakan terakhir dengan keras serta geraman nikmat, Kris pun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Yixing.

Kris terjatuh sepenuhnya di atas tubuh mungil adiknya. Napas keduanya saling bersahutan. "Hoshh hoshh hoshhh.."

Setelah kembali menormalkan napasnya, Kris mengangkat kembali tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Yixing dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang adik. Keduanya larut dalam keheningan. Yixing membalikkkan tubuhnya membelakang Kris, ia menatap nanar ponselnya yang kini tak lagi bergetar itu. Air mata Yixing pun kembali mengalir di pipinya.

.

Di balik pintu kamar yang di tempati Kris dan Yixing, Sehun berdiri mematung dengan kedua tangan yang menggempal serta sebuah aliran bening melewati pipinya.

Sehun bukannya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kedua hyungnya selama ini. Hanya saja, selama ini ia memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Sehun tahu alasan mengapa Yixing hyung pindah kekamar Kris hyung. Sehun tahu alasan mengapa hampir setiap pagi, Yixing hyung menahan sakit di pinggulnya saat berjalan. Sehun tahu semuanya, hanya saja, ia memilh pura-pura tidak tahu.

Dan ini lah mengapa ia membutuhkan Luhan...

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu keluar flat mereka. Ia berjalan tergesah-gesah bahkan hampir berlari.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[ author's zone ]**

**.**

**aku ragu buat nerusin ff ini, karena takut readersnya kecewa endingnya bukan pairing yg mrka harapkan~.~ gimana dong? di lanjutin apa engga nih? mau sulay, kray ato pun hunlay? gpp kan.. hadeh.. **

**buat Sulay, ntr tak bikin nc juga biar adil heheheee! xD**

Thx for u guys~

hunhanrakaisoo : ini udh di lanjutin~ hehe mian lama... soal Sulay? ya kita liat ntr ne.. gomawo

xing mae30 : hehehe~ gomawo udh review~

fishyunicorn : iyaa~ gomawo udh review~

0704minnie : iya mian ya, udh banyak kan Krisnya.. gomawo udh review~

joonxing : kekeee~ makin ribet kan.. gomawo udh review~

ffinzkray : heheh maaf ya.. udh aku bikin tuh nc-nya.. maaf ya ncnya rada nyesek, emng ceritanya gt V-v gomawo udh review~

Choi Arang : iya, makasih ya.

XanDC09 : iya~ semoga udh g galo hehe

Ivey Jung : udah banyak kan Krislay nya xD gomawo udh review~

zhangliu : maaf ya atas keterlambatannya, ini udh ada kray~ yixing g menye2 kok cuma rada2 melow dikit (?) wks gomawo udh review~

michyeosseo : O-o ini Krislay vs Sulay..

heeriztator : aku juga suka /? gomawo udh review~

Guest : gomawo udh review~

babesulay : jangan pusing doh/? gomawo udh review~

BabYying : makasih, ini di liatin ncnya /? gomawo udh review~

CuteEvil300799 : o_O 3some ya... seumur2 blum prnh bikin begituan, intinya bikin nc aja gue harus bulak balik baca ff nc doh, hahaha.. gomawo udh review~

SAYA LEBIH SUKA KALAU KALIAN DIAM DARI PADA REVIEW TAPI NGE-BASH! SOOO KLO GA SUKA PAIR-NYA, MENDING GO AWAY! GA MAU CARI RIBUT, x_X

MAKASIH N KEEP REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**warning! SuLay NC! [ Don't like don't read ] #Nobash**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

_"__Hyung, Thenunnie takut.." _

_"__Hyung kan ada disini, jadi Sehunnie tidak perlu takut nde.."_

Langkah kaki Sehun semakin melambat bersamaan dengan terciptanya aliran liquid bening pada pipi putihnya. Kenangan pahit masa lalu itu kembali terlintas di otaknya. Bagaikan roll film, memory itu terus memproses flashback cerita masa lalu dirinya dan sang hyung.

_"__Yicing hyuuung.. Hyung jangan thedih. Kan mathih ada Thehunnie, appa dan Krith hyung. Mulai thekarang, Thenunnie yang akan menjaga hyung."_

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi di taman yang berada tak jauh dari gedung flatnya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Aaaaaaakkkhhhh!" Sehun berteriak keras tanpa peduli pada sekitarnya, orang-orang menatapnya heran. Membiarkan air matanya tetap mengalir tanpa berniat menghapus jejak liquid bening itu.

Biasanya, di saat seperti ini, ada Luhan yang selalu bersedia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata Sehun. Ada Luhan yang selalu bersedia meminjamkan bahunya untuk sandaran Sehun. Ia tak tahu kapan persisnya, perasaan terlarang ini ada untuk hyungnya, Yixing. Perasaan sayang bukan hanya memandang Yixing sebagai seorang hyung, tapi sebagai seorang namja yang ia kagumi, ia sukai dan berakhir menjadi seseorang yang ia cintai. Tapi yang ia tahu, perasaan ini ada di saat ia telah mengetahui hubungan terlarang Yixing dan Kris. Saat itu, Sehun merasa sangat terpuruk, ia marah, kecewa dan merasa tak berguna. Tak berguna karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membebaskan Yixing dari kekangan Kris.

Sehun sadar sepenuhnya, tak sepantasnya ia jatuh cinta pada hyungnya sendiri. Meski di dalam tubuh mereka tak mengalir darah yang sama, namun hubungan persaudaraan itu sudah terjalin sejak mereka kecil dan tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja hanya karena perasaannya telah berubah pada Yixing. Maka Sehun berusaha menutupi bahkan menghilangkannya. Namun nyatanya ia tak pernah bisa. Itu lah alasannya, ia membutuhkan Luhan di sampingnya. Jahat memang, menjadikan Luhan hanya sebagai alat untuk menutupi perasaannya pada Yixing. Meski Luhan selalu bilang, ia tak keberatan, namun Sehun tetap tak tega terus menerus melibatkan Luhan dalam masalah perasaanya.

Mungkin, ini adalah yang terakhir ia melibatkan Luhan dalam masalah cintannya ini. Hanya untuk kali ini saja, ia kembali meminjam pundak Luhan untuk bersandar.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan cepat hingga berlari menuju tempat dimana ia bisa menemui seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan sejenak tentang Yixing.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak aktivitas panas antara dirinya dan hyung berlangsung, Yixing masih terjaga. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi Kris. Ia juga masih setia memandangi ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja di samping ranjangnya dan Kris. Namun benda itu tak menandakan akan kembali bergetar.

Yixing mendengar dengkuran halus di sampingnya, menandakan jika hyungnya, Kris, sudah terlelap. Ia membalikkan tubuh –naked-nya menghadap Kris, benar saja, Kris sudah tidur dengan wajah yang damai di sampingnya. Perlahan, Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya yang berasa ngilu di bagian bawahnya. Ia meraih boxer-nya lalu kembali memakainya. Yixing meraih ponselnya di meja, ia mendapati beberapa kali panggilan dari Junmyun.

'Mengapa Junmyun menelponku hingga beberapa kali?' Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tepi ranjang. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk dan kepalanya ia baringkan di kaki yang ia tekuk.

_Junmyun, aku... aku sudah kotor. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas denganmu. _Yixing menangis tanpa suara.

Yixing meraih celana seragam sekolahnya mencari sapu tangan Junmyun, namun ia tak menemukannya. 'Ya Tuhan, ku mohon. Jangan sampai hilang! Bagaimana ini?' Yixing memutar otaknya, berusaha mengingat dimana meletakkan benda itu. Ia lalu mencari di saku jas sekolahnya, tas, laci, lemari namun tak juga menemukan benda itu.

'Apa mungkin terjatuh saat tadi ia di tarik Kris ke flat?'

Yixing kemudian meraih baju dan celana di lemarinya, lalu memakainya. Setelahnya, Yixing langsung berlari keluar flat meski sedikit kesusahan karena pinggulnya terasa nyeri. Yixing berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju flatnya hingga sampai di depan gedung flat. Namun ia juga tak menemukan sapu tangan itu.

Yixing berlari sampai ke tempat dimana ia turun dari mobil Junmyun tadi, menelusuri tempat itu mencari sapu tangannya. Yixing mengusak kasar rambutnya saat tak juga menemukan sapu tangan itu. Ia sudah hampir menangis karena putus asa. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Junmyun tentang pertemuan mereka jika kenangan dan bukti tentang pertemuan itu sudah hilang? Akankah Junmyun akan percaya akan ceritanya tanpa sapu tangan itu? Tidak, Yixing menangis bukan hanya ia takut Junmyun tak mempercayainya. Ia menangis karena sapu tangan itu sangat berharga baginya karena itu adalah kenangan dari Junmyun. Benda yang selalu ia jaga untuk mengingat kenangan tentang Junmyun.

Yixing merutuki kebodohannya yang tak bisa menjaga sapu tangan itu dengan baik. Ia menghela napas putus asa, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah kembali menuju flatnya.

"Yixing, kau mencari ini?" Langkah Yixing terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang menyebutnya namanya. Suara itu, ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Junmyun?

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Junmyun berdiri di belakangnya berjarak beberapa meter. Di telapak tangan Junmyun, Yixing melihat benda yang tadi ia cari. Yixing membelalakkan matanya. Sapu tangan itu ada pada Junmyun.

"J-junmyun?"

"Benar, kau mencari ini? aku menemukannya di mobilku. Mungkin, tadi ini terjatuh saat kau berada didalam mobilku."

Yixing mengangguk ragu. "N-ne."

Junmyun tersenyum padanya. "Hai... bubble tea boy."

Yixing terkejut dengan panggilan Junmyun padanya. 'Bubble tea boy.' Apa maksud ucapannya. Apa... Junmyun mengingat tentang pertemuan itu?

"K-kau..."

"Yah, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Tentang... pertemuan kita beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau... adalah bubble tea boy."

"Dan kau... benar pemilik sapu tangan itu?"

Junmyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Keduanya kini saling menatap dalam keheningan.

.

.

Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!

Luhan yang baru saja hendak masuk ke kamarnya mendengar bell apartmentnya di tekan oleh seseorang, ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartmentnya. Suasana hati Luhan tak begitu baik, mood-nya juga berada pada titik terburuk semenjak pertemuannya terakhir dengan Sehun tadi. Dengan malas, Luhan meraih ganggang pintu dan membukanya.

Hening sejenak ketika ia mendapati seseorang yang sudah merusak suasana hatinya dan mengacaukan mood-nya justru kini ada di hadapannya.

BRUUUK

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung menghambur ke pelukan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher jenjang Luhan.

Menghela napas sejenak, Luhan pun akhirnya membawa tanganya mengelus punggung Sehun untuk menenangkan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia tahu persis, jika Sehun sudah datang dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini, pasti karena Yixing lagi.

"Ayo masuk."

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun lalu menarik namja tinggi itu ke dalam apartmentnya setelah ia menutup pintu. Luhan menuntun Sehun dan mempersilahkan namja itu duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Kau ingin ku buatkan minuman seperti biasanya?" tawar Luhan.

Keduanya saling menatap. Sehun mengangguk lemah tanpa menjawab. Luhan pun hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi, setelahnya ia beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan Sehun minuman.

.

.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit, Yixing dan Junmyun duduk diam di dalam mobil Junmyun yang terparkir di dekat gedung flat Yixing. Suasana canggung tak terelakkan. Saling menunggu satu sama lain untuk memulai pembicaraan. Junmyun sesekali melirik Yixing yang sedari tadi terus menunduk, di raihnya jemari Yixing hingga namja manis itu tersentak kaget. Junmyun pun langsung melepaskan genggamannya. Keduanya saling menatap lalu pandangan Junmyun kembali lurus ke depan.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan anak yang sangat cantik meskipun dia seorang namja sama sepertiku. Aku tidak bisa melupakan betapa manisnya anak itu saat ia tersenyum. Sayangnya, aku lupa bertanya namanya hingga untuk mengingatnya, aku menyebutnya bubble tea boy. Setelah pertemuan itu, aku tak bisa begitu saja melupakannya. Meski dulu aku tak mengerti tentang perasaanku yang terus memikirkannya, namun sekarang aku mengerti, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Pada bubble tea boy itu, cinta pertamaku."

Junmyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Ia tersenyum. "Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang juga sangat cantik yang membuatku kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan pada bubble tea boy itu."

"Junmyun..."

"Mungkin terdengar menggelikan bagimu Xing. Mungkin kau juga tak akan mempercayai ini. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertemuan singkat kita itu, dan aku juga jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu setelah tumbuh dewasa. Dan aku..." Junmyun menarik bahu Yixing hingga keduanya kini tubuh mereka saling menghadap. "Aku sangat bahagia mengetahui bubble tea boy dan Wu Yixing adalah orang yang sama... yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Yixing menatap lekat kedua bola mata bening Junmyun, mencoba mencari keyakinan. Ia menemukan ketulusan lewat tatapan itu.

"Seperti kau yang terus menyimpan sapu tangan itu, aku juga terus menyimpan kenangan masa kecil kita. Aku-"

"Hentikan Junmyun!" Yixing memejamkan matanya. 'Tidak Junmyun, jangan katakan. Seandainya kau tahu... kau tahu jika aku... aku...'

"Xing..."

"Lupakanlah! Aku menyimpan sapu tangan itu agar suatu hari bisa mengembalikannya padamu." Yixing menahan sekuat tenaga bulir bening yang kini menggenang di matanya. "Aku pergi, Junmyun." Yixing membuka pintu mobil Junmyun dan hendak keluar namun tangannya di tahan oleh namja tampan itu.

"Yixing, kau tahu. Kau tidak terlalu berbakat menjadi seorang aktor. Aku yakin kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Mengapa kau membohongi hatimu?"

Yixing menepis tangan Junmyun. "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Junmyun. Aku tidak merasakan apapun padamu." Yixing melangkah keluar dari mobil Junmyun.

"Lalu, apa arti semua hal yang terjadi di antara kita selama ini, Xing?"

Langkah kaki Yixing terhenti, namun ia tetap tak berbalik. "Aku.. tak pernah menganggap hal itu berarti bagiku." Ucap Yixing lirih. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkah di iringi jatuhnya liquid bening yang sedari tadi berusaha ia tahan.

.

.

Bukan hanya perasaan yang Luhan korbankan, tapi juga tubuhnya untuk Sehun. Saat Sehun datang padanya dalam keadaan kacau karena Yixing, selalu berakhir Sehun melakukannya. Melakukan hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan dengan Yixing.

"E-unghh ah~" Lenguh Luhan saat namja yang tengah berada di atas tubuhnya itu menghisap kuat leher jenjangnya. Saat ini, ia tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tamu apartmentnya dengan tubuh Sehun yang berada di atasnya.

Mata Luhan terpejam antara menahan nikmat dan sakit yang datang di saat bersamaan. Nikmat oleh sentuhan Sehun pada tubuh sensitifnya dan sakit yang muncul di hatinya mengingat namja yang tengah mencumbunya itu –mungkin tengah membayangkan dirinya sebagai orang lain.

Hati Luhan menolak perlakuan Sehun pada tubunya, namun disisi lain, tubuhnya sendiri tak dapat menghentikan Sehun. Luhan menangis dalam diam. Melenguh saat tangan Sehun meremas miliknya di bawah sana. "Aaahh~"

Luhan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang kini berada di selengkangannya. "Sehuna~"

Sehun menghentikan aksinya pada tubuh Luhan lalu menatap mata rusa milik namja cantik di bawahnya itu. Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas luka di mata indah itu. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan dan membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Maafkan aku gege. Maaf..."

Luhan tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia menuntun tangannya pada surai coklat Sehun kemudian mengelusnya. Mata Luhan terpejam. "G-gwenchana... l-lakukan seperti biasa."

Sehun sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan. Mata rusa itu kembali terbuka. "Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti. Setelahnya, Sehun perlahan mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya, hingga kedua belah bibir mereka kembali menyatu.

.

.

Ceklek! Yixing berjalan lesu memasuki flatnya setelah mengunci pintu. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel di depan kamar mandi, lalu membasuh wajahnya. Yixing mematut dirinya di depan cermin wastafel itu. Pada cermin itu, ia dapat melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri yang nampak menyedihkan.

Yixing kembali teringat ucapan Junmyun. Tangannya menggenggam erat pinggiran westafel di depannya. Dari cermin di depannya, Yixing dapat melihat bayangan Kris yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Yixing segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Kris.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Kris dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku... h-hanya keluar m-membeli sesuatu... hyung."

Kris hanya mengangguk menanggapi. "Bisakah buatkan aku makanan?"

Kali ini Yixing yang menangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ne, hyung." ia pun berjalan memasuki dapur, di susul oleh Kris yang kini duduk di kursi meja makan. Kris menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya.

Yixing berdiri di depan kulkas, mengambil beberapa bahan untuk di masak. Setelahnya, ia membawa bahan-bahan itu ke counter dapur dan mulai memasak. Yixing benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan masakan di depannya, pikirannya di penuhi oleh Junmyun.

Sekitar setengah jam, Yixing habiskan waktu untuk memasak dengan Kris yang setia duduk di kursi meja makan menunggunya. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Yixing sibuk dengan masakannya dan Kris sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya, Yixing menyajikannya di depan Kris. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kris pun mulai memakan masakan Yixing. Satu suapan, Kris langsung menghentikannya dengan terbentuknya kerutan di keningnya. Ia langsung meletakkan kembali sendoknya di piring.

Yixing terkejut mendapati Kris yang tiba-tiba menghentikan makannya. Belum lagi hyungnya yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-apa maksud hyung?" Yixing pun langsung menyendok makanan yang tadi ia sajikan untuk Kris. Benar saja, makanan yang seharusnya terasa asin itu ternyata terasa sangat manis. "B-biar aku masak lagi-"

"Tidak usah!" Kris menarik kembali tangan Yixing yang hendak beranjak ke dapur hingga namja cantik itu kembali duduk di kursinya. "Duduk disini dan diamlah!"

Kris kembali melanjutkan makannya, memakan masakan Yixing yang sebenarnya tak layak di makan itu. Yixing hanya bisa menghela napas. Menatap Kris dengan wajah bersalah. Pikirannya sangat kacau hingga ia tak bisa membedakan yang mana garam dan yang mana gula.

"Maaf." Lirih Yixing.

Kris mengacuhkannya dan hanya memasang wajah datar.

.

.

Kris duduk di sofa di depan TV di flat mereka, sedangkan Yixing terlihat sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu flat dengan sesekali ia melirik pada jam dinding di atas TV. Jam itu sudah menunjukkan angka hampir tengah malam, dan sampai saat itu pula, belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepulangan adik bungsu mereka, Sehun. Ponsel Sehun pun tak bisa di hubungi.

Yixing berjalan mendekati Kris yang duduk di sofa. "Hyung, Sehun belum pulang juga. Bagaimana ini?"

Kris mengalihkan fokusnya dari TV pada Yixing yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Sehun sudah besar Xing, jangan berlebihan. Mungkin dia sedang bersama teman-temannya."

"Tapi hyung, Sehun tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia-"

"Yixing, Sehun bukan namja lemah sepertimu. Dia bisa jaga dirinya sendiri." Kris mematikan TV kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mereka. Ia pun menoleh pada Yixing sebelum masuk kamar. "Ck, Telpon saja teman-temannya kalau kau masih belum tenang!" Kris memasuki kamar mereka meninggalkan Yixing yang masih mematung di depan pintu flat.

Namja lemah? Yixing menghela napas. Begitu lemahkan ia di mata Kris?

Yixing merogoh ponsel di saku celananya, mencoba menghubungi Sehun sekali lagi, namun tetap tak bisa. Hingga akhirnya ia teringat seseorang yang bisa ia tanyakan tentang keberadaan Sehun.

Luhan!

Yixing pun men-dial nomor sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Luhan dan Sehun berbaring saling membelakangi setelah aktivitas 'panas' yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Tubuh polos keduanya tertutupi selimut putih milik Luhan.

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun, sebenarnya mereka masih saling terjaga namun keduanya berpura-pura tidur.

Drrttt drrrttt! Ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak di nakas di samping ranjangnya bergetar. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengintip seseorang yang menelponnya.

Yixing!

Luhan menghela napas sebelum menjawab panggilan dari Yixing. "Yoboseyo." Ia mendudukkan dirinya.

_"__Yoboseyo, Lu. Apa Sehun ada di apartmentmu sekarang?"_

Luhan terdiam sejenak, ia melirik Sehun yang berbaring membelakanginya.

_"__Yoboseyo, Lu, apa kau mendengarku? Lu, jawab aku! Apa Sehun bersamamu?" _suara Yixing terdengar panik di seberang sana.

"N-ne. Dia bersamaku, Xing. Dia baik-baik saja, dia... sedang tidur."

_"__Ohhh~"_

"Ne, kau tenang saja. Aku... pasti akan menjaganya."

Yixing terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berucap... _"Ah ne, gomawo Lu."_

Luhan langsung menutup telponnya tanpa mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Yixing. Luhan menekuk kedua kakinya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kakinya. Terdengar isakan lirih yang berusaha ia tahan karena tak ingin sampai Sehun tahu ia menangis. Nyatanya, Sehun dengan jelas mendengar semuanya.

.

.

Pagi ini, Yixing sepertinya akan berangkat ke sekolah sendirian karena Sehun menginap di apartment Luhan. Ia pun sudah menelpon Luhan pagi-pagi sekali tadi guna memastikan keadaan Sehun. Tak hanya berangkat ke sekolah, Yixing pun harus sarapan tanpa Sehun.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Yixing pun bersiap menuju pintu keluar. Namun, saat ia melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan menahan Yixing. Ia menoleh pada sang pelaku. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah!"

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tahu jika Kris memang posesif, tapi mengapa harus sampai mengantarnya ke sekolah. Yixing memang namja lemah, tapi bukan berarti dia suka di perlakukan seperti wanita, ani? "T-tapi hyung. Aku bisa-"

"Tidak usah banyak protes! Ayo cepat!" Kris tak membiarkan Yixing melayangkan protesnya. Ia menaik tangan Yixing keluar flat.

Di dalam bus, Yixing duduk berdampingan Kris. Tak ada pembicaraan selama perjalanan menuju sekolah. Yixing lebih banyak menunduk sedangkan Kris menyandarkan kepalanya dan menatap pemandangan kota Seoul di pagi hari lewat kaca jendela bus.

Keduanya sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Kris benar-benar mengantar Yixing sampai gerbang rupanya. "Masuklah. Ingat, jangan pulang sendiri tanpa Sehun!"

Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia tak berani membantah Kris. Jika protes pun, Kris pasti tak mendengarkannya. Yixing pun beranjak memasuki gerbang.

Kris masih bergeming di tempatnya sembari menatap punggung kecil adiknya itu. Adik? Aniyo! Kenyataan jika mereka adalah saudara meski tak sedarah adalah hal yang selalu Kris ingkari.

"Zhang Yixing."

Langkah Yixing terhenti, ia menoleh pada Kris yang memanggilnya. "Ne, hyung?"

Kris menatap lekat Yixing yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu. Cukup lama, Kris memang sengaja, ia hanya ingin memandang wajah cantik itu. "Ani, masuklah."

Yixing sedikit bingung dengan sikap Kris, ia kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Junmyun yang tengah menghentikan mobilnya beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah, melihat Yixing tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja. Kalau ia tak salah, namja itu adalah namja yang sama yang kemarin menarik Yixing.

"Zhang Yixing?" gumam Junmyun. Mengapa, namja itu memanggilnya 'Zhang Yixing?'

Sebenarnya, apa hubungan keduanya? Apa namja itu hyung Yixing dan Sehun yang bernama Kris Wu? Mengapa ia memanggil Zhang Yixing, bukan Wu Yixing? jika di perhatikan, Yixing itu sama sekali tak mirip dengan namja itu maupun Sehun.

Junmyun masih bergelut dengan pikirannya saat menyadari namja yang tadi berbicara dengan Yixing sudah beranjak pergi dan kini berjalan di samping mobilnya terparkir dan Yixing pun sudah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah mereka.

Junmyun masih belum beranjak, matanya masih mengawasi namja yang tadi berbicara dengan Yixing lewat spion mobilnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia di kejutkan dengan sesuatu yang terjadi pada namja yang tengah ia awasi tadi.

.

.

Saat berjalan kembali menuju halte bus, sebuah mobil hitam melintas di depan Kris, membuat namja tinggi itu gelagapan dan hendak kabur. Namun, belum jauh ia berlari, kedua bahunya telah di tahan oleh dua orang namja berperawakan tinggi dan besar. Kedua namja itu menyeret paksa Kris masuk kedalam mobil tadi. Melempar Kris dengan kasar ke jok belakang mobil itu. Setelahnya, keduanya menyusul masuk dan kembali memegang Kris agar tak kabur.

"Hai, Kris." seorang namja lain yang duduk di jok depan mobil itu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kris dengan seringaian menyeramkan.

"S-seung hyun h-hyung?"

Namja berwajah seram yang di panggil Seung hyun itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Ia membuka kaca jendela mobil dan menatap kearah gerbang sekolah Yixing. "Adikmu itu... semakin hari semakin cantik."

Kris berusaha memberontak. "Tidak! ku mohon, jangan libatkan Yixing! aku mohon hyung."

"Wow wow! Ckck! Tidak ku sangkah seorang Kris Wu yang angkuh ini sampai rela memohon-mohon padaku demi orang lain!"

"Tidak! dia bukan orang lain! D-dia... dia..."

"Ck! Aku tidak peduli sebenarnya seperti apa hubungan kalian. Yang jelas, jika kau tidak segera menyesaikan urusan kita, jangan salahkan aku jika adikmu lah yang akan menanggung semuanya." Seung hyun melirik kedua anak buahnya, mengisyaratkan agar mereka 'sedikit memberi pelajaran' pada Kris.

Mengerti, kedua namja tadi melayangkan pukulan beberapa kali hingga wajah Kris lebam dan sudut bibirnya berdarah. Setelahnya, kedua anak buah Seung hyun tadi melempar Kris keluar dari mobilnya.

Bruuuk! Kris terpental di atas aspal hingga kedua sikunya tergores dan berdarah. Mobil Seung hyun pun kini melaju kencang meninggalkannya. Kris langsung berdiri dan meraba sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan terasa perih. "Aaaaakkkhh!" Kris berteriak frustasi sembari mengusap kasar wajahnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, Yixing sudah mendapati Luhan duduk di kursinya. Wajah sahabatnya itu tak secerah biasanya. Ada apa dengannya? Batin Yixing. Ia pun menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di samping namja cantik itu.

"Pagi Lu." Sapa Yixing.

Tak seperti biasanya, Luhan kali ini menghiraukannya. "Lu, ada apa? Kau ada masalah atau... kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?"

Luhan menatap tak suka pada Yixing yang terlihat semakin bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya. "Aku tahu kau hyungnya. Tapi bisakah kau tak perlu ikut campur dengan masalah kami!" bentak Luhan.

"L-lu, k-kau kenapa?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia berdiri dan meraih tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas, Luhan berpapasan dengan Junmyun.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana?" Yixing berlari mengejar Luhan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" teriak Luhan.

Yixing ingin terus mengejar Luhan, namun ia terlebih dahulu melihat Kim Sonsaengnim berjalan kearah kelas. Yixing kembali berjalan menuju kursinya. Sebelum duduk, ia sempat melirik Junmyun yang tengah memandangnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tak ingin terlalu lama menatap Junmyun.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Yixing memilih meninggalkan kelas secepatnya. Ia berusaha keras menghindari Junmyun. Yixing berjalan cepat menuju kelas Sehun. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Yixing."

Yixing tahu persis suara lembut itu adalah milik seseorang yang saat ini sangat ingin ia hindari, orang yang sama yang membuatnya cepat-cepat meninggalkan kelas. Yixing langsung menepis tangan Junmyun, namun kali ini tak berhasil. Tangan itu begitu kuat mencengkram bergelangan tangannya.

"Lepas!"

"Aniyo! Kita perlu bicara Xing. Ikut denganku!" Junmyun menarik paksa Yixing menuju tempat yang biasa ia dan Yixing kunjungi, tempat pertemuaan rahasia mereka. Atap gedung sekolah.

Yixing menatap tangannya yang kini di genggam Junmyun. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Yixing sangat bahagia saat jemari keduanya kini saling bertaut. Keduanya telah sampai ke atap gedung sekolah dan tautan jemari mereka sudah terlepas. Junmyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yixing, menatap lekat hazel milik namja cantik itu.

"Xing, ku mohon. Katakan sejujurnya padaku. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau sembunyikan? Dan... siapa namja yang berbicara denganmu di gerbang sekolah pagi ini?"

Yixing terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Junmyun. Ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya. "T-tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan-"

"Saat aku mencari tahu tentang keberadaanmu kemarin, aku mengetahui jika kau punya seorang hyung. Apa dia hyungmu? Kris... Kris Wu?"

"N-ne.."

"Lalu, mengapa dia... memanggilmu Zhang Yixing?"

Yixing tertegun, tubuhnya menegang. Ia tak lagi mampu menggerakkan lidahnya, pita suaranya pun seolah tak berfungsi.

Junmyun meraih dagu Yixing hingga kini pandangan mata mereka bertemu. "Apa... yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian? Kenapa... kau tiba-tiba berubah? Xing, aku... percayalah, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sebisa mungkin, aku akan membantumu, jika kau menceritakan semuanya padaku."

'Apa jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jika aku dan Kris hyung sering bercinta, kau yakin kau akan tetap mengatakan, _Aku tetap mencintaimu, Xing_. Aku tidak yakin, Junmyun.' Batin Yixing.

"Tidak ada yang harus ku ceritakan, Junmyun. Permisi!" Yixing berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi, namun lagi-lagi, Junmyun menahan tangannya.

Junmyun kali ini mendorong tubuh Yixing ke tembok lalu memerangkap tubuh namja cantik itu di antara kedua lengannya. Junmyun langsung mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, melumat sedikit kasar bibir Yixing.

Yixing langsung mendorong Junmyun. PLAAAK! Ia melayangkan tamparan cukup keras di pipi Junmyun. "Aku membencimu, Kim Junmyun!" Yixing mengusap kasar bibirnya. Ia menatap marah Junmyun, lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan namja tampan itu.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, WU YIXING!"

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya seketika mendengar suara teriakan kencang Junmyun.

"AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, WU YIXING!"

Tubuh Yixing membeku saat merasakan dekapan Junmyun yang kini memeluknya dari belakang. Yixing tak lagi bisa menahan isak tangisnya. Bahkan prinsip hidupnya pun tak lagi dapat ia pegang. Yixing menangis bahkan cukup keras di hadapan Junmyun yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan. Junmyun mengusap air mata Yixing menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis, Xing. Mianhae. Jika... kau memang menginginkan aku menjauh, aku akan melakukannya. Bahkan, jika kau menginginkan aku pergi, aku juga akan melakukannya, asal kau tidak menangis."

Tangisan Yixing perlahan mereda, ia masih menunduk dan tak mau menatap Junmyun.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang, aku menjauh darimu... jangan khawatir, aku akan pergi jika-"

"Andwe... J-jangan pergi Junmyun."

Junmyun terhenyak beberapa detik sebelum ia menarik Yixing kedalam dekapannya. "A-aku... aku mencintaimu, Kim Junmyun."

Junmyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tak memberi cela untuk membiarkan Yixing pergi darinya. Bahkan terlalu erat hingga membuat Yixing kesulitan bernapas. "Myunnie –uhuk.. s-sesak."

Junmyun melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menangkup wajah Yixing dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terkekeh kecil mendapati Yixing dengan wajah memerah dan cemberut. "Maaf sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sesak. Hm, bisakah... kau mengatakannya sekali lagi?"

Blush! Wajah Yixing merona merah mendengar panggilan 'sayang' Junmyun. "M-mengatakan apa?" tanya pura-pura tak mengerti.

Junmyun tak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan Yixing. "Mengatakan, aku juga mencintaimu Kim Junmyun." Ucap Junmyun dengan menirukan suara Yixing yang sedikit cempreng itu. Dan lagi-lagi, hal itu membuat Yixing kembali merona. Menggoda Yixing hingga membuatnya merona sepertinya sudah menjadi hobby baru Junmyun.

"ANIYO!" jawab Yixing dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Bibir semerah cherry itu benar-benar menggoda, seolah mengundang Junmyun untuk mencicipinya –sekali lagi. Perlahan, ia mendorong Yixing hingga merapat ke tembok lalu mengeliminasi jarak keduanya.

DEG! Jantung Yixing berdetak semakin kencang saat Junmyun mendekatkan bibir mereka. Mata Yixing terpejam dengan sendirinya. Mengikuti instingnya, Yixing langsung menyambut bibir Junmyun yang kini sudah menempel pada bibir cherry-nya.

Junmyun melumat bibir itu dengan lembut, seolah Yixing akan terluka jika ia tak melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Sungguh, ia benar-benar mencintai namja cantik ini, mencintai berarti tak ingin menorehkan luka sedikit pun pada orang yang kita cintai, ani?

Junmyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh namja yang kini ia perangkap di antara lengannya itu. Kedua tangan Yixing pun tanpa ia perintahkan, kini melingkar di leher Junmyun, menarik agar namja itu memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

"Eummcckkhh." Decakan saliva mereka yang kini melebur menjaid satu terdengar di cela ciuman mereka yang masih belum berakhir. Namun Junmyun terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman itu saat merasakan tangan mungil Yixing memukul-mukul kecil dadanya.

Wajah Yixing nampak memerah serta aliran saliva di bibirnya serta napas Yixing yang memburu membuatnya terlihat menggoda di mata Junmyun. Ia sampai menelan ludah, di tambah kini Yixing bersandar pasrah di tembok di belakang mereka. Junmyun menjilat jejak saliva di sudut bibir Yixing hingga ke leher putih namja cantik itu. Lidah Junmyun seolah menari di leher mulus itu lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Mata Yixing terpejam dengan kepala yang menengadah keatas, seolah sengaja memberikan akses buat Junmyun lebih jauh menjelajahi lehernya. Kecupan Junmyun kini berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan lembut, lidahnya terus ke bawah hingga...

Junmyun terhenti pada suatu titik. Sebuah bekas berwarna merah keunguan... –Kissmark?

Yixing yang merasa lidah Junmyun tak lagi menyentuh kulit lehernya, saat itulah ia menyadari jika Junmyun sedang menatap bekas –kissmark Kris di lehernya. Yixing langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Junmyun dan membalikkan badannya.

"Xing..."

Tubuh Yixing menegang, ia menggenggam erat ujung jas sekolahnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisa. Saat Junmyun meraih bahunya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga keduanya kembali saling berhadapan. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Junmyun.

"Apa... kau benar-benar adik kandung Kris?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat tubuh Yixing lemas dan memundur seketika. "A-aku..."

.

.

Luhan tadi memang meninggalkan kelas, namun ia tak sampai meninggalkan sekolah. Saat ini, namja cantik itu tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi bangku penonton di lapangan basket sekolah. Lapangan basket memang tengah di ramaikan oleh tim inti basket sekolah yang hari ini di jadwalkan melakukan pertandingan pertama melawan JYP Senior High School.

Kedua telinga Luhan saat ini terpasang earphone, matanya terpejam dan kedua tangannya melipat di dadanya. Luhan sebenarnya tak tidur. Hanya pura-pura tidur.

Di lapangan, terlihat Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan para anggota tim inti maupun cadangan tengah melakukan sedikit pemanasan, membicarakan strategi dengan pelatih Choi sebelum mereka berangkat ke gedung JYP Senior High School, karena memang pertandingan yang akan berlangsung sekitar dua jam lagi itu di sekolah lawan.

Sehun mengetahui jika Luhan tengah tidur di kursi penonton, meminta izin sebentar pada pelatih untuk menghampiri Luhan. Ia duduk di sisi kepala Luhan yang sebenarnya menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kenapa kau disini, ge? Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

Luhan membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis pada Sehun. "A-aku... hari ini sengaja membolos. Aku ingin mendukungmu."

Sehun balas tersenyum. "Gomawo ge. Tapi sungguh, kau tidak perlu membolos. Pertandingannya berlangsung saat sekolah bubar, kau hanya perlu datang saat pertandingan berlangsung. Sekarang, kembalilah ke kelasmu."

Luhan tertegun. Tangannya terkepal. "Araseo. Aku tahu... aku bukanlah orang yang kau harapkan." Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggalkan lapangab basket.

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu menghela napas. "Maafkan aku Luhan."

.

.

Saat Junmyun menariknya meninggalkan atap gedung sekolah, Yixing hanya bisa pasrah. Jemari besar Junmyun kini bertaut pada jemari mungilnya. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas yang saat ini tengah sepi, karena jam istirahat belum berakhir.

Junmyun meraih tasnya juga milik Yixing, kemudian ia kembali menarik Yixing meninggalkan kelas. Jemari keduanya masih bertaut. Tanpa adanya ucapan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, Junmyun menarik Yixing menuju parkiran sekolah, tepatnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil, keadaan masih diselimuti keheningan. Yixing duduk gelisa di jok mobil Junmyun, sedangkan namja tampan itu kini tengah fokus melajukan mobilnya menuju gerbang sekolah.

Di depan gerbang, Junmyun keluar dari mobilnya, ia melapor pada sequrity, entah apa yang Junmyun katakan hingga penjaga sekolah itu membukakan gerbang untuk mereka. Junmyun kembali memasuki mobilnya. Mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

"Kita mau kemana, Junmyun?" akhirnya Yixing mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ke apartmentku." Jawab Junmyun tanpa menoleh pada Yixing. Ia menatap lurus kearah jalan yang tengah mereka tempuh.

Yixing tak lagi bertanya. Ia duduk gelisa dan menatap kearah kaca mobil di sampingnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di basement gedung apartmentnya, Junmyun segera keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yixing. Ia menarik dan kembali menggenggam jemari mungil Yixing menuju lift. Masih dalam keheningan, Yixing yang menundukkan wajahnya dan Junmyun yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Pintu lift terbuka, Junmyun pun kembali menarik Yixing menuju apartmentnya.

Junmyun membukakan pintu dan menuntun Yixing masuk kedalam apartmentnya lalu menyuruh Yixing duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartment itu. Yixing pun menurut tanpa protes.

Junmyun beranjak menuju dapur. Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia datang dengan dua gelas minuman dingin dan ia letakkan di meja di depan mereka duduk saat ini. "Minumlah."

Yixing bergeming. Ia masih tak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba Junmyun menariknya kemari setelah tadi di atap sekolah, Yixing mengatakan jika ia dan Kris memang bukan saudara kandung.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu membawaku ke sini?"

Junmyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia meraih bahu Yixing hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan itu sulit Yixing artikan. "Apa... yang sudah Kris lakukan padamu? Apa dia...hah, apa kalian..?" lidah Junmyun mendadak keluh untuk berucap.

Tubuh Yixing kembali menegang. Apa Junmyun sudah tahu semuanya... tentang ia dan hyungnya, Kris. Apa semudah itu Junmyun bisa menebak –hal yang terjadi antara ia dan hyungnya.

"A-aku..."

GREEEBBB! Junmyun menarik Yixing secara tiba-tiba kedalam dekapannya. "Tidak! ku mohon jangan di teruskan. Aku... aku tidak akan sanggup mendengarnya, Xing."

Air mata Yixing mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. "Lepaskan aku Junmyun." Yixing mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Junmyun, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Junmyun yang terlampau erat itu. "Aku... hiks hiks.." isak tangis yang biasanya selalu bisa ia tahan itu akhirnya terdengar juga. "Aku... memang tidak pantas untukmu. Aku tahu jika akhirnya kau mengetahuinya, kau akan jijik padaku. Aku..."

Pelukan Junmyun semakin erat. "Tidak, jangan di teruskan Xing. Ku mohon." Junmyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Yixing berbaring di atas sofa lalu menindihnya. "Aku..."

Junmyun menatap hazel Yixing yang mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening, ia menghapus air mata Yixing dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku... izinkan aku akan menghapus jejaknya, Xing."

Junmyun menundukkan wajahnya untuk mendaratkan ciuman di kening Yixing, selanjutnya kedua kelopak mata Yixing, hidung dan kedua pipi Yixing dan berakhir pada bibir cherry Yixing.

"Junmyun," Yixing menahan bibir Junmyun yang ingin kembali melumat bibirnya. "A-apa, kau tidak jijik padaku?"

Junmyun menatap lekat Yixing lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku percaya padamu. Mata ini, aku bisa lihat di mata ini, saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku, mata ini berkata jujur. Tentang kau dan hyungmu, aku percaya, kau punya suatu alasan melakukan hal itu."

"Tapi, kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Junmyun. Aku.. tidak pantas-"

"Aku hanya menginginkamu, Yixing. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar hanya menginginkanmu." Junmyun mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka hingga kini kening mereka menyatu. "Aku tidak peduli, jika dia sudah... mendapatkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Karena... sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan memiliki hatimu." Junmyun meraih tangan Yixing dan meletakkan di lehernya.

Kembali, Yixing meneteskan liquid bening itu dari sudut matanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Junmyun."

Junmyun tersenyum tulus mendengar pernyataan cinta Yixing. "Aku lebih mencintamu, Wu Yixing."

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum tulus. Perlahan, bibir Junmyun kembali mendarat di wajah Yixing. Kali ini ia memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di wajah namja cantik itu hingga berhenti di bibir Yixing. Keduanya saling melumat dengan lembut awalnya, namun semakin lama ciuman itu menjadi saling menuntut.

"Eummcckhh.."

.

.

**At JYP Senior High School**

.

Pertandingan basket antara Tim Sehun dari SM Senior High School dengan Tim Jaebum dari JYP Senior High School sekitar sepuluh menit lagi akan di mulai. Kedua tim sudah bersiap, saat ini, mereka masing-masing sedang berdiskusi mengatur strategi permainan.

Sehun berusaha untuk fokus mendengarkan arahan pelatihan Choi, meski hampir setiap satu menit sekali ia melirik bangku penonton, mencari keberadaan seseorang. Namun sampai saat ini, Sehun belum melihatnya.

"Sehuna, apa kau tidak mendengarkan arahanku?"

Sehun terkejut dan langsung menoleh pada pelatih Choi. "A-ani, aku mendengarkan pelatih. Aku.. mengerti."

Pelatih Choi menatapnya curiga. "Jangan kehilangan fokus Sehun. Kau sangat berperan penting dalam tim."

"Ne, pelatih."

Sehun menghela napas. Sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada arahan pelatih, ia sempat melirik bangku penonton. Terlihat Luhan duduk di bangku paling depan.

Sehun hanya memberikan senyuman tipis saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Luhan dan namja cantik itu mengacungkan gempalan tangannya ke udara sembari menggerakkan mulutnya berucap... 'Fighting.'

.

.

Junmyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lalu menarik Yixing duduk di pangkuannya. Kini keduanya tengah berciuman panas. Satu persatu, kain yang melekat di tubuh mereka masing-masing mulai terlepas, hingga keduanya kini sama-sama –naked. Junmyun memeluk pinggang Yixing, dan menatap tubuh polos namja cantik itu. Saat melihat tubuh Yixing yang terdapat cukup banyak –kissmark milik Kris, Junmyun merasa marah, ia ingin mengapus jejak itu dan menggantinya dengan tanda darinya. Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yixing dan melumatnya bibir merah itu dengan napsu. Yixing pun langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Junmyun dan balas melumat bibir Junmyun.

"Ahh J-junmyunie ahh."

Tangan Junmyun kini mengelus-elus dada Yixing, lalu naik ke nipple Yixing yang sudah mengeras. Mengelus-elus nipple pink itu lalu mencubitnya. Sementara lidah terlatihnya masih bermain di bibir namja cantik di pangkuannya.

"Hosh hosh hosh…" Keduanya menghentikan ciuman panas mereka hingga. Saliva mereka yang telah bercampur pun mengalir di sudut bibir Yixing, membuatnya nampak semakin menggairahkan di mata Junmyun.

.

.

Sehun sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan basket bersama teman-temannya. Namun kini nampak masih terus mencuri pandang ke bangku penonton dan pintu masuk lapangan basket, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih belum ia temukan.

Sehun mulai merasa gelisa, marah dan kecewa.

_Kau di mana Yixing hyung? _

PRIIIITTT!

Bunyi peluat dari wasit menandakan jika pertandingan siap di mulai. Di lapangan, Sehun dan teman-temannya sudah nampak dalam keadaan siap. Sehun –yang merupakan kapten kini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Jaebum, sang kapten dari tim lawan. Wasit melempar bola keatas setelah bunyi peluit tadi.

Sehun dan Jaebum sama-sama melompat berusaha menggapai bola. Namun Sehun kalah cepat hingga kini bola di kuasai tim lawan. Sehun benar-benar tak bisa fokus pada pertandingan.

'Hyung, ku mohon datang lah…' Sehun kembali melirik pintu masuk lapangan sebelum ia berlari mengejar bola yang kini berada di tangan Jaebum.

.

.

Junmyun kini menundukkan kepalanya didepan Junior mungil Yixing yang kini berdiri tegak, lalu mengecupnya sebentar. Namja cantik itu kini tengah berbaring di sofa. "Eunghh ahhh M-yunnie." Yixing mengerang nikmat seraya menjambat pelan rambut Junmyun yang tengah meng-oral miliknya.

Junmyun menghisap, menjilat dan terkadang menggigit pelan junior Yixing sambil menggerakkan mulutnya hingga milik namja cantik itu keluar masuk dalam mulutnya. Tak lupa tangannya kini bermain pada twinball Yixing dan meremasnya.

Desahan nikmat terus meluncur dari bibir Yixing, perutnya terasa geli, seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang didalam sana. Matanya terpejam, genggaman tangannya di rambut Junmyun semakin kuat. Sungguh, Yixing tak pernah tahu jika rasanya seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh saat milikmu di manjakan. Selama ini, Kris tak pernah melakukan hal itu setiap mereka bercinta, karena dia lah yang sering melakukan 'itu' untuk Kris.

"W-wanna C-cum…." Junmyun tersenyum di sela 'kegiatannya'. Hisapannya semakin kuat saat merasakan milik namja cantik itu semakin membesar.

"Aaakkh! ahh ahhh." Yixing mengeluarkan cairan cintanya didalam mulut Junmyun, yang ditelan sampai habis oleh namja tampan itu, lalu Junmyun menjilat sisanya pada junior Yixing.

"Hoshh hoshh…"

Napas Yixing masih memburuh. Matanya kini menatap sayu Junmyun yang sudah mensejajarkan kembali tubuhnya dengan Yixing. Di kecupnya kening namja cantik itu sejenak. "Saranghae." Bisik Junmyun.

.

.

Pertandingan sudah berjalan hingga pertengahan. Namun saat ini, skor tim sekolah Sehun masih jauh tertinggal. Terlihat pelatih Choi dari tepi lapangan terus memberikan semangat dan arahan pada Sehun dan teman-temannya.

Peluit tanda istirat sejenak pun berbunyi. Sehun dan teman-temannya berjalan ke tepi lapangan dimana pelatih Choi menunggu mereka.

"Sehun, ada apa denganmu? Permainanmu sangat buruk, kau terlihat sangat kacau dan tidak fokus. Aku tidak peduli apa masalahmu, tapi bisakah kau lupakan hal itu saat ini dan fokus ke pertandingan." Pelatih Choi menghela napas. "Ayo semangat! Masih ada kesempatan!" Mereka pun kembali ke lapangan karena pertandingan akan segera di lanjutkan.

Di bangku penonton, Luhan hanya bisa menatap miris namja yang ia cintai itu nampak sangat kacau. Ia tahu penyebab permainan Sehun yang kacau itu karena orang yang di tunggunya sampai saat ini tak datang menonton pertandingannya.

.

.

"Apa kau lelah? Kita aka memasuki permainan intinya sekarang." tanya Junmyun seraya melebarkan selengkangan Yixing, hingga menampakkan pinky hole namja cantik itu yang tengah berkedut seolah minta di masuki oleh juniornya yang sudah sangat -hard.

"Ahh ahnih." jawab Yixing seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Junmyun tersenyum, ia pun memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan hole Yixing. Sejenak ia mengocok juniornya dengan tangannya sendiri agar lebih tegang. Junmyun menatap Yixing sebelum ia mem-penetrasikan juniornya kedalam pinky hole Yixing.

"Eunghhhh." Yixing mencengkram kuat lengan Junmyun. Meski 'gua hangat' itu sudah terbiasa di –penetrasi, tetap saja rasanya sakit saat milik Junmyun memasuki tubuhnya.

Jleb! Junmyun mendorong pinggulnya hingga juniornya sepenuhnya tertanam di hole Yixing, membuat namja itu semakin kuat mencengkram lengannya. Junmyun langsung mencium bibir Yixing untuk mengurangi sakit di bagian bawah namja cantik itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junmyun saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Yixing mengangguk lemah. "Gwenchanahh. B-bergerak Junmyunnie."

Junmyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya, lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Berusaha tak menyakiti namja yang ia cintai itu.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, rasa sakit itu mulai meluntur terganti dengan kenikmatan di kala Junmyun sudah menemukan –sweetspot Yixing seiring dengan desahan demi desahan yang mulai terdengar.

.

.

Sehun mulai nampak semakin frustasi. Waktu pertandingan kurang lagi lima menit lagi. Namun skor pertandingan tim Sehun masih jauh tertinggal, dan tidak mungkin akan bisa mengejar ketertinggalan.

Nampak, wajah kecewa sudah terlukis pada tim anggota tim SM _SHS_ serta para pendukung tim. Sehun mengusak kasar wajahnya. Sungguh, ia ingin berteriak marah.

PRIIIITTTT! Pertandingan pun berakhir dengan kekalahan tim Sehun.

BUGH! Sehun melempar kasar bola yang berada di tangannya saat mendengar peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir dari wasit. Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan lapangan dan menghiraukan teman-temannya yang berteriak memanggilnya.

'Sehuna." Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya, ia menatap Sehun yang tengah berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Luhan pun mengejar Sehun.

.

.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Suara erangan nikmat saling bertaut dengan suara tubuh mereka yang saling beradu. Junmyun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, juniornya yang bergerak di dalam tubuh Yixing dengan akurat menyentuh titik ternikmat namja cantik di bawahnya.

"Ahh, Aku mau keluar." Lirih Yixing.

"Shh, sebentar sayang..."

Yixing menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, matanya terpejam serta kedua tangannya memeluk erat punggung Junmyun. Ia sudah tak tahan, Yixing menyemburkan cairan kentalnya berkali-kali sambil merintih memanggil nama Junmyun. "JUNMYUN!" Otot-otot hole Yixing berkontraksi ketika ia orgasme, hal itu membuat dinding-dinding hole Yixing mencengkram dan meremas kuat batang junior Junmyun.

"A-akhh aku hampir!" Yixing yang masih berusaha mengatur napas paska orgasme-nya dapat merasakan junior Junmyun membesar didalamnya. Junmyun mendesis dan menghentakkan kuat dan dalam juniornya dalam tubuh Yixing. "A-aakh Yixing!" Junmyun pun menyemburkan cairannya didalam tubuh Yixing. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat lalu ambruk di atas tubuh Yixing.

Napas keduanya terengah-engah. Junmyun menggeser tubuhnya di samping Yixing hingga juniornya keluar dari hole namja cantik itu, ia menarik dan memeluk Yixing erat. Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Junmyun."

Junmyun mencium kening Yixing sejenak. "Nado saranghae."

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju tas-nya yang terletak di tepi lapangan basket, setelah itu, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket, meninggalkan gedung JYP _SHS_. Dari belakang, Luhan berusaha mengejarnya.

"SEHUNA!"

Sehun tahu dan mendengar panggilan Luhan itu, namun ia menghiraukannya. Sehun berjalan cepat menuju halte bus tanpa memperdulikan Luhan. Ia sampai di halte bus yang cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tengah duduk di sana.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Luhan pun akhirnya sampai ke halte bus dimana Sehun berada. Ia duduk di samping Sehun, tak berusaha memulai pembicaraan. Saat sebuah bus berhenti di depan mereka, Sehun pun langsung menghambur naik ke dalam bus, Luhan pun mengikutinya. Hingga Sehun duduk di bangku di dalam bus itu, Luhan pun duduk di sampingnya.

Cukup lama mereka terjebak dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Sehuna."

"Luhan ge," Sehun menatap lekat namja cantik di sampingnya. "Apa aku nampak sangat menyedihkan? Aku mencintai seseorang yang tak seharusnya aku cintai. Menginginkan seseorang yang tak akan bisa aku miliki. Aku..." Sehun tak dapat menahan air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. "Aku mencintainya, ge. Aku... hiks."

Ada rasa nyeri yang begitu menyakitkan di dada Luhan saat mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Meski pun ia tahu tentang perasaan Sehun pada Yixing, mendengarnya secara langsung dari mulut Sehun ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Aku mengerti Hunnie, aku mengerti perasaannya, karena aku... juga mengalaminya." Lirih Luhan.

"Jika kau mengerti dan tahu rasa sakit yang ku alami, mengapa kau meneruskannya Luhan ge. Berhentilah ge, aku... aku tidak bisa. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya sedari dulu. Luhan, jangan mencintai orang sepertiku. Temuilah seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu, seseorang yang hanya melihatmu yang tak bisa melewatkan satu haripun tanpamu."

Luhan memejamkan matanya, tetesan air mata itu pun mengalir di pipinya. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Luhan. "Kau berhak bahagia Lu, dan itu... bukan bersamaku. Mianhae... Selamat tinggal."

Tepat setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat 'Selamat tinggal itu', Bus berhenti. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar dari Bus. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bergeming pada posisinya, dengan satu tetes air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipinya. Bus pun kembali berjalan tak berapa lama kemudian.

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Author's zone!_**

**_._**

TBC-nya maksa ya wwkwkk! Chapter ini agak kepanjangan sih, dan TBCnya pun ga tepat (?) ga greget/?

maaf buat chapter ini broken Hunhan! kan belum tentu endingnya ntr broken juga~

Thx buat Review-nya readers! maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya.. semoga chapter ini memuasssshhkan ahahaha! dan menjawab semua 'pertanyaan2' readers!

.

.

**Sillykri** ; di chapter ini aku udah perjelas perasaan Sehun. semoga cukup jelas ya/? haha. NC sulay jg udh, mian, aku ga ahli bikin nc hot gtu.. thx, keep review ne~

**Takiiyukii** ; udah~ aku jg kok.. thx, keep review ne~

**ffnzkray** ; sama2, tetap di lanjut kok tapi emng update lama gpp ya. dan yg ini moment Kraynya sedikit.. thx, keep review ne~

**Ineedtohateyou** ; belum tentu wkwkk.. thx, keep review ne~

**0704minnie** ; aku udh perjelas perasaan sehun, dan soal Kray.. biarkan aku memutuskan sendiri endingnya ya.. aku aja msh bingung.. takut kecewain readers semua~ thx, keep review ne~

**xing mae30** ; iyaa thx yaa, keep review ne~

**HamsterXiumin** ; hubungan mereka semua rumit.. iyaa~ biarkan aku mikir dan memutuskan wkwkk. thx yaa, keep review ne~

**MinnieZhang** ; aku ga janji ;_; main yaa.. thx yaa udah review~

**iriszhang** ; di usahakan ya hahahaa, aku udh sibuk kul, bnyk tugas jd susah buat nulis.. thx yaa, keep review ne~

**Zhangliu** ; maaf atas lagi2 lama update dan makasih udh nungguin ff ini. kamu bener, Kris plng menderita emng disini. LEO?! perlukah aku hadirkan biar ini cerita tambah rumit. wkwkwkk tiga namja itu aja udh bikin rumit sih ya.. thx yaa, keep review ne~

**istrinya suho** ; happy ending kok, di usahakan wkwkwkkk! thx yaa, keep review ne~

**michyeosseo** ; aku ga janji maaf... dan soal nc sulay, kan biar adil.. thx udah review~

**XanDC09** ; iya, maaf ya Lu-ge disini tersiksa wwkkwwkk! sekali2 gpp lah. thx yaa, keep review ne~

**baby yeol** ; sula sulay nc ok, tp klo hunlay aku ga bisaaaa ;_; udh di perjels, semoga memuaskan/?

**xiaoming** ; itu terlalu mudah tuh buat sulay hahahaa,, ga greget dong gtu mah.. but, makasih sarannya.. keep review ne~

**lei** ; aku ga janji yaa... makasih sarannya.. keep review ne~

**hea** ; hm, akan aku usahakan ya, di chapter ini hunhan broken dulu ya.. makasih udah review~

**sita ainin** ; makasih ya, keep review ne~

**maxiuxiu** ; hehehee... oke, sarannya aku terima, nanti aku buat deh.. makasih ya, keep review ne~

**babysulay** ; nah itu dia, tak kirain kau anak sulei ahahaha.. aku jg kray shipper kok.. aku ga janji, aku hrs mikirin ending yg tepat biar ga mengecewakan. jgn di buang atuh kasian wks.. makasih ya, keep review ne..

**Ying** ; maaf ya ini lama bgt wkwk.. makasih ya, keep review ne

** .id** ; hunlay nc? kagaaaa hahahahaa.. gue sebenarnya lbh suka/ngesip mrka sbg eomma-anak gt, jd ga bakal ada nc, ga sanggup haha.. makasih ya, keep review ne

**joonxing** ; apapun endingnya, semoga bisa terima ya. makasih banyak udah baca dan bersedia review~

**the-dancing-petals** ; makasih ya sarannya... tetap kasih kritik/saran yang membangun buat aku..

**deluxiusbaozi** ; makasih ya makasih.. terus dukung, beri kritik dan saran.. makasih ya, keep review ne

**ohhunhan6** ; iya makasih.. keep review~

**CuteEvil300799** ; iyaa, keep review. makasih~

.

.

ada yg bilang gini sama aku, **_'please, stick with your own plot. fic ini milik kamu, hak kamu. selama plot dan endingnya masuk akal, kamu ga perlu takut bikin reader kecewa.'_** so, aku pikir ucapan dia benar.. akulah yg berhak menentukan ending ff ini. sempat berfikir utk merubah plotnya. tapi, aku memilih untuk menulis berdasarkan plot awalnya. jika nanti kalian merasa kecewa endingnya ga sesuai dengan yg diharapkan, pesan aku cuma satu, jangan ada yg #ngebash disini.. karena aku engga maksa kalian dari awal buat baca..

**makasih atas pengertiannya readers!**

cerita ff ini emng rumit, serumit gerakan dance Kai lah /? masih bersedia ngikutin kah? jika iya, tetap tinggalkan review~ kritik atau pun saran. jika msh ada typo~ aku minta maaf.. sekali lagi~ GOMAWO!. sampai jumpa~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

_Walau dunia mengatakan aku gila, tapi aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu__**. – Junmyun.**_

_Aku mencintaimu sampai terasa ingin mati. Disisa hidupku, akan ku gunakan waktuku hanya untuk mencintaimu.__** – Kris.**_

_Meski hidup akan lebih sulit jika aku mencintaimu, tapi, aku akan tetap bertahan dengan perasaan ini. __**–Sehun **_

_Aku mencintaimu, jangan menghindariku. Walau kau menjauh sekalipun, kau tetap ada di dalam hatiku__**. –Luhan **_

**_._**

.

Di depannya, nampak sebuah bangunan megah yang terlihat seperti sebuah mansion. Nyatanya itu memang mansion milik salah seorang pebisnis sukses di Seoul. Kris menghela napas sejenak, sebelum ia melangkah menuju gerbang bangunan itu. Di depan gerbang, nampak beberapa orang berbadan tinggi dan besar berdiri didepannya serta didepan pintu mansion megah itu.

Salah satu namja yang berdiri di depan gerbang mansion menghampiri Kris. Ia menatap Kris dengan mata tajam dan menyelidik. "Ada apa?" Tanya namja itu '_to the point'_.

Kris menelan ludah. "A-aku, ingin bertemu tuan Choi."

"Tunggu sebentar!" namja tadi menghampiri namja yang berjaga di depan pintu. Terlihat namja yang berjaga di depan pintu itu melirik Kris sejenak, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mansion mewah itu.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian, namja yang tadi memasuki mansion itu pun keluar dan menghampiri namja yang tadi bicara dengan Kris. Setelah itu, namja tersebut pun menghampiri Kris. "Masuklah, Tuan Choi memang telah menunggumu." Namja itu membukakan pintu pagar dan membiarkan Kris memasuki tempat itu.

.

.

Yixing membuka kembali matanya yang sempat terlelap beberapa jam setelah kegiatan intimnya dengan namja yang kini memeluk tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan boxer itu dengan posesif di atas sofa. Yixing menjauhkan tangan Junmyun dari pinggangnya kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan mengenakan kembali seragamnya yang berceceran di dekat sofa yang mereka tempati.

Setelah kembali berpakaian lengkap, Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir sofa itu, menatap wajah damai Junmyun ketika terlelap.

Wajah damai seperti Sehun saat terlelap…

Sehun!

DEG!

Yixing membelalakkan matanya saat mengingat nama adiknya itu. Ia melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding apartment mewah Junmyun.

OH TUHAN!

Yixing teringat akan janjinya pada Sehun. Janji untuk datang menonton pertandingan basket Sehun siang ini. Tapi, waktu sudah menunjukkan siang sudah beranjak sore. Itu berarti, Yixing mengetahui jika ia telah mengingkari janjinya pada Sehun.

_Minggu depan pertandingan basket tim sekolah kita. Kau harus datang ne? Kau tahukan hyung, kau itu adalah semangatku. Tanpa kau, mungkin aku tidak bisa bermain maksimal. Jadi, jangan coba-coba tidak datang, araseo!_

Yixing langsung merogoh ponsel di dalam saku celana seragamnya. Ia meng-unlock ponselnya dan mendapati banyak panggilan masuk dari Luhan serta beberapa pesan singkat. Segera Yixing men-dial nomor Luhan, mencoba beberapa kali namun tak di angkat. Yixing juga meng-dial nomor Sehun, namun hasilnya sama saja.

Yixing mendesah putus asa. Pasti adiknya itu kecewa bahkan yang terburuk marah padanya. Selama ini, ia selalu memenuhi apapun keinginan Sehun, menepati janjinya. Namun baru kali ini, Yixing bisa melupakan janjinya pada Sehun. Dan itu karena namja yang kini berbaring di sampingnya kini.

Tidak! Yixing tak bermaksud menyalahkan siapapun. Harus ia akui ini kesalahannya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" suara serak khas orang bangun tidur mengejutkan Yixing, serta sebuah lengan yang melingkar di pinggang dan sebuah dagu yang menyandar di bahunya.

Yixing sama sekali tak menangis, tapi mengapa Junmyun bisa terbangun dan mengetahui dia sedang 'tidak baik-baik saja'. Akhirnya Yixing hanya memasang senyum palsu. "Ani, gwenchana."

Dan tentu saja itu tak berhasil menipu seorang Kim Junmyun. "Sudah pernah ku bilang bukan, kau tidak berbakat jadi seorang actor, Xing. Jadi jangan pernah membohongiku."

Yeah- harusnya Yixing tak memulai. "A-aku… aku melupakan janjiku pada Sehun untuk menonton pertandingan basketnya siang ini…."

Terdengar helaan napas berat Junmyun yang sekaligus menyapu kulit leher Yixing. "Maaf, kau melupakan janji karena aku-"

"Ani!" Yixing menolehkan kepalanya menatap Junmyun. "Ini bukan salahmu."

"T-tapi-"

Yixing meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Junmyun. "Sssttt. Soal Sehun, jangan di pikirkan. Biar itu menjadi urusanku."

Junmyun meraih lalu menggenggam jemari Yixing yang kini telah membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Dengan kedua kontak mata yang tak terlepas, Junmyun mencium jemari-jemari cantik milik namja yang juga punya paras cantik itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Nado."

.

.

Dari dalam sebuah Lamborghini hitam, nampak seorang namja tinggi keluar dengan kaca mata hitam serta kepala yang di tutupi oleh topi hoodie yang ia pakai. Namja tinggi itu berdiri di samping mobil tadi bersama dengan tiga orang namja yang tak kalah tinggi darinya. Di tangannya, ia menjinjing sebuah koper kecil hitam. Pintu kaca mobil mewah itu terbuka.

"Cepatlah, kami akan menunggu di sini. Ingat, jika tak kembali dalam waktu lima belas menit, maka cari cara sendiri untuk melarikan diri." Ucap namja berperawakan sangar yang tadi membuka kaca mobil mewah itu.

Namja tinggi yang memakai kaca mata tadi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya bertanda ia mengerti. Begitu pula dengan ketiga namja lainnya. Setelah pintu mobil kembali tertutup, namja tinggi serta ketiga namja tadi melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari mobil itu.

Tujuannya adalah pelabuhan.

Namja tinggi itu adalah Kris.

Langkah kaki Kris terlihat tergesah-gesah. Meski ia sudah mengusahakan tak sampai menarik perhatian, namun tetap saja rasa cemas itu tetap ada setiap kali Kris melakukan 'pekerjaan kotor' ini. Ada banyak mata mengintainya, gerak-geriknya di awasi, juga ada banyak bahaya yang harus ia lalui.

Kris…. adalah seorang mafia. Tetapnya dia bekerja pada seorang mafia besar bernama Choi Seung Hyun. Seorang pembisnis sukses, namun disisi lain dia adalah salah satu Bandar narkoba terbesar di Korea. Tugas Kris selama ini adalah melakukan transaksi barang haram itu dengan penyeludup dari luar negeri.

Berdasarkan informasi dari boss-nya, bahwa Kris harus menemui –para rekan bisnis mereka itu di salah satu kapal di pelabuhan ini. Kris tahu gerak-geriknya di awasi oleh polisi, namun selama ini ia cukup beruntung karena selalu bisa lolos.

Menghela napas sejenak, Kris memandang jejeran kapal di depannya lalu memberi kode pada ketiga rekannya untuk segera bergerak. Mereka pun memasuki kapal di depan mereka setelah mendapati kode dari salah satu anak buah –rekan bisnis mereka dari dalam kapal. Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika itu, Kris berharap, kali ini ia tak sampai di kejar polisi seperti dulu bahkan sampai mendapat luka tusukan.

.

.

Yixing berdiri mematung di depan pintu flatnya. Pintu itu tak sepenuhnya tertutup, menandakan jika seseorang telah pulang dan sedang berada di rumah. Entah mengapa, Yixing mengharapkan jika orang itu adalah Kris, bukan Sehun. Yixing melangkahkan kakinya memasuki flat, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara apapun.

HAH!

Harapan Yixing kini pupus sudah saat menemukan sepatu sekolah Sehun tergeletak di rak sepatu di dekat pintu. Adiknya itu sudah pulang rupanya. Dengan langkah ragu, Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun.

TOK-

Krek! Baru satu ketukan, pintu itu langsung di buka oleh Sehun. Yixing terpaku menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, namun Sehun menghiraukannya. Menganggap seolah Yixing tak ada di depannya. Sehun berjalan keluar melewati Yixing yang membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Sehunnie."

Yixing berharap langkah kaki adiknya itu tak lagi terdengar, namun nyatanya harapannya lagi-lagi tak terwujud. Sehun terus melangkah pergi dan menghiraukan panggilannya. Detik berikutnya, BLAM! Yixing di kejutkan dengan suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras, berasal dari pintu flat mereka.

"Mianhae." Lirih Yixing.

.

.

Kris bersama ketiga rekannya yang kini tengah mengacungkan senjata masing-masing tengah berdiri di depan lima orang namja berbadan besar, juga tengah mengacungkan senjata masing-masing.

"Baiklah, Mr. Lee. Ku rasakan urusan kita selesai!" ucap Kris setelah memeriksa koper kecil di depannya, yang berisikan bungkusan bubuk-bubuk puntih. Ia sudah terlatih untuk meneliti keahlian barang haram itu.

Namja yang ia panggil Mr. Lee itu pun juga nampak puas dengan koper yang berada di tangannya. Koper berisikan uang tentunya. "Ku rasa begitu, Kris wu!" namja itu menyeringai. "Baiklah. Senang berbisnis dengan kalian."

Kris hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. "Baikah! Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya. Ia pun memberi kode pada rekan-rekannya untuk bergerak pergi. Namun tetap dengan posisi waspada.

Setelah urusan dengan orang-orang penyeludup obat terlarang tadi selesai, Kris dan rekan-rekannya melangkah kembali menuju mobil mereka terparkir. Namun rupanya pergerakan mereka sudah tercium oleh polisi.

"SIAL!" umpat Kris.

"Kris, cepat lari! Kami akan mencoba menghadang mereka."

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun melarikan diri secepat mungkin, sambil merogoh ponsel di saku hoodie-nya dan men-dial nomor rekannya yang menanti di mobil.

Salah satu polisi tadi rupanya masih bisa mengejar Kris saat ia menghadap ke belakang. Namun mengingat suasana pelabuhan ini cukup ramai karena belum terlalu malam, polisi tadi tak sampai melepaskan tembakan.

"Hallo hyung! kami di kejar."

"..."

"Ne, aku tahu!" PIP. Kris memasukkan kembali ponsel tadi ke saku celananya.

Kris menyelinap di sela kerumunan banyak orang tadi. Ia masuk dan bersembunyi di balik gang yang cukup sepi lalu melepaskan kaca mata dan hoodie-nya. Kris mengeluarkan sebuah jaket dari koper tadi, meletakkan bungkusan obat terlarang itu ke dalam saku dalam jaket, yang sepertinya memang di desain untuk pekerjaan 'kotor ini', setelahnya, Kris memasukkan kaca mata serta hoodienya tadi kedalam koper dan membuangnya ke laut.

Setelah merasa cukup aman, Kris keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berjalan sesantai mungkin, berusaha tak menarik perhatian. Kris juga dapat melihat rekan-rekannya yang lain dapat meloloskan diri dari polisi-polisi tadi.

Sebuah lamborghini hitam melintas dan berhenti tepat di depan Kris, ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Dan detik berikutnya, mobil itu langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kerja bagus Wu! Aku tahu kau memang selalu bisa di andalkan!"

Kris hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Tanpa banyak berkata, ia lalu mengeluarkan bungkusan obat-obat terlarang tadi dari saku jaketnya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper yang telah di sediakan di dalam mobil itu.

.

.

Jika dulu, Sehun menjadikan apartment Luhan tempat persinggahan untuk menenangkan diri, tapi kali ini ia memilih untuk menghindari tempat itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi melibatkan Luhan dalam masalah perasaan cintanya pada Yixing. Sudah cukup, namja sebaik Luhan tak seharusnya di perlakukan hanya sebagai pelampiasan sesaat.

Maka dari itu, disinilah Sehun sekarang. Bersama salah satu teman sekelasnya, teman satu tim basket juga, Jongin. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah club malam.

**At BuckWild Club**

Seumur-umur, memang baru kali ini Sehun menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini. Selama ini, ia selalu menurut apapun yang Yixing larangkan padanya, salah satunya pergi ke club malam.

Yixing lagi!

Mengingat nama itu, dada Sehun menjadi sesak seketika.

Jongin punya akses keluar masuk ke tempat ini meski usianya masih tergolong 'terlarang' untuk masuk ke club malam. Tempat ini adalah milik kekasih sahabatnya, Taemin.

Dentuman musik yang keras yang memekakkan telinga, cahaya lampu kerlap-kerlip menyilaukan mata, serta bau alcohol yang menyerngat di hidung menyambut Sehun ketika Jongin menariknya masuk kedalam tempat itu. Seorang namja cantik pun menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Taemin hyung!" seru Jongin pada namja cantik itu.

Taemin melambaikan tangannya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang namja tinggi dan tampan juga menatap kearah mereka. "Jongin-ah!"

Jongin lalu menarik Sehun untuk duduk di sofa di dekat Taemin dan namja tampan tadi. "Hyung, kenalkan. Ini temanku, Wu Sehun."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Taemin. "Wu Sehun."

"Lee Taemin." Balas Taemin.

Setelah itu, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada namja di sebelah Taemin. Namja itu menatapnya intens, membuat Sehun sedikit terganggu oleh tatapan itu. Seolah ia adalah seorang tersangka.

"Choi Minho." Ucap namja itu dengan suara beratnya. "Kau…. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

.

.

Yixing berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu flatnya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas, melirik jam didinding flatnya. Sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam.

Hah~ Yixing akan terus menunggu sampai pintu itu di ketuk oleh seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, adiknya, Wu Sehun.

"Sehunnie, kau dimana? Hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?" Yixing terus ber-monolog.

"Sehunnie, hyung mohon pulanglah. Hyung tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu!"

Dan tak terhitung juga berapa kali ia menelpon dan mengirim pesan pada Sehun. Namun tak satu pun yang di angkat dan dibalas Sehun.

Hingga satu jam kemudian, Yixing masih berusaha terjaga meski tubuhnya kini sudah terbaring di sofa. Walau masih terjaga, namun kedua kelopak mata Yixing sudah hampir tertutup.

Pada akhrinya, Yixing pun terlelap meski ia berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga.

.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju flatnya, meski tidak terlalu mabuk, namun Sehun –sedikit kehilangan pikiran jernih serta keseimbangannya. Setidaknya ia masih mempunyai sedikit kesadaran hingga bisa berjalan menuju flatnya setelah di antar Jongin hinga di depan gedung flat.

"Eunghh." Sehun memijit pelipisnya. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu flat. Sehun meraih ganggang pintu kemudian mendorongnya. Terbuka! Tidak di kunci? Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Namun pikirannya yang setengah sadar itu tak sempat memikirkan kenapa pintu flat tak terkunci. Ia pun masuk dengan langkah terhuyung, khas orang mabuk.

Sehun berjalan menuju sofa, ia terhenti saat menemukan hyung cantiknya itu tidur di sofa. "Yixing hyung." Sehun berjalan mendekati Yixing dan berjongkok di depan hyungnya itu. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Yixing. Sangat halus.

Ekor mata Sehun menelusui tiap inci wajah cantik di depannya. Dari rambut hitam pekatnya yang menutupi seluruh keningnya, Sehun yakin surai pekat itu pasti sangat lembut itu, kelopak matanya yang terpejam, pipi putihnya yang mencetak cekukan kecil bila ia tersenyum, dan bibir merah cherry yang tebal itu.

GLUK! Sehun menelan ludahnya. Selama ini, ia memang sering memeluk Yixing, mencium kedua pipi Yixing, namun merasakan bagaimana sensasi melumat bibir tebal hyungnya itu, hanya ada dalam fantasinya. Bibir yang menjadi candu bagi, Kris-hyung.

Sehun juga ingin merasakannya. Bolehkan?

Perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan Yixing hingga kini hembusan napas hangat Yixing menyapu wajahnya. Dengan gerakan sedikit ragu, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yixing. Tak puas sekedar menempel, Sehun mulai bergerak melumat bibir semerah cherry itu.

Manis! Rasanya sangat manis. Inikah yang Kris rasakan?

"Eunghh.. Junmyun."

DEG!

Sehun menghentikan gerakan saat mendengar gumaman Yixing menyebutkan nama seseorang. Ia pun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yixing.

Junmyun? Kim Junmyun?

Sehun mengenal namja itu. Dia teman sekelas Yixing dan Luhan. Sempat beberapa kali ia memang melihat Yixing bersama dengan namja itu. Sehun pikir, mereka hanya sebatas teman sekelas tadinya, karena itu ia tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi mungkinkah, mereka sudah sejauh itu?

Tidak cukupkah dengan Kris hyung? mengapa harus ada nama laki-laki lain lagi dalam hidup Yixing.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa tempat Yixing berbaring. Ia meremas kuat rambutnya. "Aaaaakkkhhh!" teriak Sehun frustasi.

Yixing membuka matanya seketika mendengar teriakan seseorang di dekatnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sehun duduk membelakanginya. Adiknya itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kakinya yang di tekuk, punggung Sehun pun terlihat bergetar.

Tangan Yixing terulur untuk menyentuh bahu Sehun. "S-sehunnie."

Sehun menghiraukannya. Terdengar isakan lirih dari adiknya itu. Yixing benar-benar panik di buatnya. "Sehunnie kau kenapa?"

Sehun menepis tangan Yixing dari pundaknya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yixing lalu dengan kasar mendorong Yixing kembali tidur di sofa. Mata tajamnya menatap Yixing penuh intimidasi.

"S-sehunnie."

Sehun menindih dan memerangkap Yixing di antara kedua lengan kokohnya. "Pertama, bisakah kau berhenti menganggapku bocah kecil dan memanggilku Sehunnie, Yixing hyung!"

"T-tapi Sehunnie… k-kau kenapa?"

"Ku bilang berhenti memanggilku Sehunnie Zhang Yixing!" bentak Sehun.

Tubuh Yixing bergetar hebat. Tatapan mata tajam itu, persis mirip Kris saat hyung-nya itu dulu –pertama kali melakukannya. Lebih tepatnya, memperkosanya.

"Sehun-"

"Mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi Sehunnie, adik kecilmu. Yang ada di depanmu saat adalah Wu Sehun, seorang namja dewasa. Mulai sekarang, pandang aku sebagai seorang namja, hyung! Seperti kau memandang Kris hyung!"

"Sehummphh.." Yixing tak lagi dapat melayangkan protes karena mulutnya sudah lebih dahulu di kuasai oleh Sehun.

Adik kecil yang sangat ia sayangi itu, menciumnya dengan kasar. Air mata Yixing menetes seketika. Meski ia sudah berusaha keras mendorong tubuh Sehun, namun tenaga Sehun jauh lebih kuat darinya. Yixing juga mencium bahu khas alcohol dari mulut Sehun. Saat ini, Sehun tengah berada dalam pengaruh alcohol.

"Leppmmphpashh. Hiks."

Sehun menulikan telinganya meski terdengar jelas isakan tangis Yixing untuk di lepaskan. Kedua tangan Yixing yang sedari tadi mencoba mendorongnya, kini ia letakkan di atas kepala Yixing, dengan salah satu tangannya menahan kedua tangan Yixing.

Puas dengan bibir Yixing yang terlihat agak bengkat karena ulahnya, Sehun kini menelusuri leher Yixing. Seketika wajahnya merah padam melihat cukup banyak 'tanda kepemilikan' di sana.

Entah itu milik Kris atau mungkin Junmyun?

Damn! Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia sangat kesal. "Katakan padaku hyung, tanda di lehermu ini milik siapa, eoh?"

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan itu milik Kris dan Junmyun! "Hiks, Sehun jebal. Jangan lakukan, hiks."

"Tsk! Baik, kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya tak apa! Akan ku jadikan semua tanda di lehermu itu milikku!"

Sehun menyeringai sebelum ia mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Yixing. Leher putih itu di hisapnya cukup kuat hingga membuat Yixing memekik.. "Aakhh!"

Lagi-lagi, Sehun menghiraukan rintihan kesakitan Yixing. Tangannya yang bebas kini masuk lalu menyibak kaos yang di pakai Yixing. Dengan kasar, Sehun menelusi perut rata Yixing hingga dada hyungnya itu. Sehun pun menemukan yang ia cari. Kedua nipple Yixing yang terasa mengeras di tangannya.

Terangsang, eoh? Yeah, tubuh Yixing memang sangat sensitive dengan sentuhan semenjak Kris terlampau sering menyentuhnya.

Tubuh Yixing pun lemas ketika Sehun menekan-nekan dan menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga bagian bawah mereka saling bergesakan. Sekuat tenaga, Yixing bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahan itu tak sampai lulus dari mulutnya.

"Hiks hiks… hentikan Sehun! Hyung mohon aaakhh!"

Sehun kembali menyeringa. "Nikmati saja hyung! Seperti kau menikmati saat di sentuh oleh-"

BRUUUK!

Tak sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah di tarik dan dorong oleh Kris hingga terpental ke dinding. "BRENGSEK KAU WU SEHUN!" Kris menatap nyalang adik kandungnya itu. "KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, EOH?"

Kris kembali menghampiri Sehun. Di tariknya baju yang di pakai Sehun dengan satu tangannya, kemudian tangannya yang lain tergempal lalu ia layangkan beberapa kali di wajah tampan adiknya itu.

BUGH BUGH BUGH!

Yixing yang masih shock dengan kedatangan Kris, kini tersadar saat menyaksikan hyung tertuanya itu menghajar adik bungsu mereka. Tubuh kurus Yixing bergetar hebat. "K-kris hyung! H-hentikan." Ucap Yixing terbata-bata.

Mendengar suara bergetar Yixing, Kris langsung menghentikan aksinya. Tangannya yang hendak memukul Sehun lagi terhenti di udara. Di hempaskannya tubuh Sehun yang terlihat sudah tak berdaya itu dengan kasar. "KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YIXING, EOH?!"

Sehun berusaha bangkit sembari menyapu sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia menatap Kris dan Yixing dengan senyum meremehkan. "Brengsek!" Sehun tertawa hambar. "Kalau aku brengsek lalu kau apa, eoh?" Sehun balas menatap Kris nyalang. "Kalian apa?" ia juga menatap Yixing.

"Sehun-"

"Yang ingin ku lakukan? Kau ingin tahu hyung. Aku juga ingin merasakan tubuh Yixing hyung, sama sepertimu!"

Ucapan Sehun seolah menghantam tepat di sudut hati Yixing. Dadanya sesak seketika. Selama ini, Sehun mengetahuinya? Mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya dan Kris? tubuh Yixing menegang.

Sedangkan Kris. Dia hanya membalas Sehun dengan tatapan dingin.

"S-sehunnie…"

Sehun sudah berhasil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sudah cukup! Tidak usah sok suci didepanku. Aku bukan adik kecilmu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku… sudah mengetahui semuanya dari awal."

Yixing dan Kris sama-sama membeku di tempat mereka. Keduanya tak mampu mencegah langkah kaki Sehun yang berjalan menuju pintu flat. BLAM! Sekali lagi, pintu itu di banting oleh Sehun.

Hening sejenak.. sampai akhirnya terdengar isakan tangis Yixing yang masih berada di sofa. Yixing menekuk kedua kakinya kemudian membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kaki tersebut.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yixing. Ia ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu kedalam dekapannya. Tapi entah mengapa, tubuh Kris tak merespon pikiran dan hatinya. Kris berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Yixing, meninggalkan adiknya itu sendirian menangis.

.

.

Semenjak malam itu, hubungan ketiganya, Yixing-Kris-Sehun sangat dingin. Sehun pada akhirnya memang kembali ke flat. Tapi dia, seolah tak menganggap keberadaan Yixing dan Kris ada di sekitarnya.

Saat berangkat ke sekolah pun, Sehun sengaja menyuruh Jongin menjemputnya, hingga ia tak perlu berangkat bersama Yixing.

Yixing sangat hancur ketika Sehun mengacuhkannya. Adiknya itu pasti kecewa dan jijik padanya, karena –hubungannya dan Kris selama ini. Lalu, mengapa Sehun selama ini berpura-pura tidak tahu?

Yixing tak sampai berfikiran, jika Sehun mencintainya. Mencintai dalam arti kata, ingin memiliki Yixing untuk dirinya sendiri. Yixing hanya berfikir sebatas, Sehun kecewa karena –hubungan terlarangnya dengan Kris.

Dengan langkah gontai, Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus. Tak lama menunggu, bus yang biasa ia naiki bersama Sehun pun tiba. Lagi-lagi, dengan langkah tak semangat, Yixing memasuki bus tersebut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di dekat jendela.

"Selamat pagi unicorn cantik."

Yixing di kejutkan oleh sebuah boneka unicorn didepan wajahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara itu serta pelaku yang meletakkan boneka unicorn itu di depan wajahnya. Yixing mendapati Junmyun tersenyum padanya.

"Junmyun? Mengapa kau berada di sini?"

"Unicorn ini memberitahuku, jika ada teman unicornnya yang cantik sedang bersedih."

Yixing tertawa geli mendengar lelucon –garing namja tampan itu. "Yeah, baiklah. Aku percaya."

Junmyun tersenyum senang melihat wajah murung tadi itu kembali tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Ia mengacak rambut Yixing. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kalian sudah baikkan?"

Pertanyaan Junmyun sukses membuat senyuman dan tawa Yixing lenyap seketika, kembali berganti dengan aura abu-abunya. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau cerita?"

Yixing mengangguk lemah. "Sehun mengetahui semuanya. Tentang… aku dan Kris hyung."

Junmyun menghela napas berat. Ia bisa membayangkan, betapa sulitnya posisi Yixing saat ini. Sungguh, Junmyun ingin secepatnya membebaskan Yixing dari namja bernama Kris itu. Membebaskan Yixing dari penderitaannya selama ini.

"Xing, apa…" Junmyun terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Tidak bisakah… kau meninggalka mereka saja?"

Yixing menatap tak percaya namja di sampingnya itu. Seiring bus yang kini telah berhenti, Yixing pun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau menyuruhku meninggalkan keluargaku, Junmyun? Hah, jika kau memintaku meninggalkan keluargaku hanya untuk bersamamu, maka buang jauh-jauh keinginanmu itu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

Yixing berjalan keluar dari bus, meninggalkan Junmyun yang terpaku di tempat duduknya. Sebelum bus kembali berjalan, Junmyun meloncat turun dari bus dan mengejar Yixing yang berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Yixing, tunggu!"

Yixing menghiraukannya. Bahkan saat tangan Junmyun menahan lengannya, Yixing menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Xing, ok, aku minta maaf. Aku berjanji tidak akan bersikap egois."

Langkah Yixing pun terhenti. Dengan malas, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Junmyun. "Aku memang mencintaimu Junmyun, tapi Sehun dan Kris hyung, mereka adalah keluargaku. Mereka sangat berharga lebih dari apapun."

Junmyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Iya sayang, maaf, key. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Junmyun memasang wajah memelas, agar namja cantik itu menerima permintaan maafnya. Dan cukup sukses, karena setelahnya ia berhasil menciptakan senyuman itu di bibir cherry Yixing.

Junmyun meraih jemari Yixing dan menautkannya. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

Keluarga? Apa bisa di sebut keluarga jika seorang hyung meniduri adiknya sendiri? Batin Junmyun.

_Kris tidak pernah menganggapmu adiknya Xing, dia menginginkanmu untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku bisa lihat itu saat dulu melihatnya menatapmu… Kris, menginginkanmu. Tapi aku… aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan hatimu. Cukup hanya tubuhmu, tidak dengan hati dan cintamu, Wu Yixing._

.

.

Di kelasnya, Yixing tak lagi duduk di samping Luhan. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar menjauhinya. Dan sialnya, Yixing sama sekali tak mengerti apa salahnya.

Tapi kehadiran Junmyun membuat Yixing kembali tersenyum. Lelucon bodohnya, tingkah konyol Junmyun, atau apapun hal bodoh yang ia lakukan untuk membuat Yixing tertawa.

Yixing juga tak mendapati Sehun berada di sekolah. Saat ia menanyakan Sehun pada teman-teman sekelasnya, mereka mengatakan jika adiknya itu tak masuk sekolah.

Sehun membolos! Untuk pertama kalinya, sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah membolos.

"Ku rasa, kau perlu membiarkan Sehun menenangkan diri, Xing. Dia saat ini sedang emosi, jadi biarkan dia mendinginkan kepalanya. Setelah keadaan membaik, barulah ajak Sehun bicara."

Yixing mengangguk, membenarkan saran Junmyun. "Ne. Tapi, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Sebelumnya saja, ia tidak pernah membolos dan mabuk-mabukkan."

Yixing dan Junmyun saat ini duduk di kursi di bawah pohon yang terletak di taman sekolah mereka. Yixing menatap Junmyun untuk mendapatkan ucapan yang menenangkan atau apa saja yang bisa membuatnya merasa tenang, dan Junmyun menarik tubuhnya.

Dekapan hangat Junmyun. Terkadang, hanya sekedar kalimat pun tak mampu membuat seseorang menjadi tenang, sebuah pelukan hangat juga dapat membuat seseorang merasa terlindungi dan mendapatkan ruang untuk bersandar ketika ia gelisa.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sayang."

Yixing membenamkan kepalanya di dada Junmyun. Mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan…

Yeah, meski ia sendiri sampai detik ini, tak mengerti –hubungan jenis apa yang ia jalani bersama Junmyun. Panggilan sayang? Apa itu berarti mereka sepasang kekasih. Bahkan Junmyun belum pernah meminta Yixing menjadi kekasihnya secara langsung.

Entahlah… yang ia tahu, ia mencintai Junmyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan itu… lebih dari cukup membuat Yixing merasa bahagia.. sangat malah..

.

.

"Ayo masuk."

Junmyun menuntun Yixing kedalam apartment mewahnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Yixing menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini.

"Mau minum apa?" tawar Junmyun ketika kini keduanya sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hm, tidak usah. Bukankah tadi sebelum kesini kita sudah makan es krim." Jawab Yixing.

Junmyun tersenyum. "Baiklah." Ia menatap wajah cantik Yixing, meski setiap hari melihatnya, Junmyun merasa ia tak akan pernah bosan. "Oh ya, ada seseorang yang ingin ku kenalkan padamu. Dia baru datang dari Jepang tadi pagi."

"Nuguya?"

"Eommaku."

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengarkan jawaban Junmyun. Bukankah eomma-nya sudah meninggal, dan Yixing tak lupa bahwa ia pernah di ajak Junmyun untuk mengunjungi makam ibunya tempo hari.

"Kau pasti bingung ya. Dia memang bukan eomma kandungku. Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti eommaku sendiri. Dia istri appaku."

"Oh." Yixing sudah mengerti maksud Junmyun mengenai 'eommanya' ini.

"Oh sayang. Eomma ku itu suka sekali masakan cina, Xing . Aku pernah bercerita padanya tentangmu yang jago masak. Dan dia ingin merasakan masakanmu."

"Masakan Cina? Memangnya eommamu-"

"Ne, dia berasal dari Cina."

Yixing pun mengangguk menngerti. "Hm baiklah. Akan ku coba."

"Ne. kalau begitu, aku kekamar ganti baju ne."

Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Yixing memeriksa isi kulkas Junmyun untuk menyiapkan bahan masakannya. Setelah semuanya siap, Yixing pun membawa bahan-bahan itu ke counter dapur apartment Junmyun.

Jujur, Yixing cukup gugup berkenalan dengan –eomma Junmyun nantinya. Apa iya eomma Junmyun akan menerimanya?

Hah –entahlah.

Lebih baik konsentrasi memasak saja. Jika masakannya enak, dan eomma –Junmyun menyukai masakannya, mungkin ia akan di terima baik di keluarga Junmyun.

.

.

Seorang yeoja paruh bayah dengan rambut hitam sebahu keluar dari kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Junmyun. Yeoja cantik –meski usianya sudah tak muda lagi itu berjalan menuju dapur apartment saat mendengar sebuah suara di tempat itu.

"Apa itu namja yang Junmyun sukai itu?" gumamnya sembari melirik kedapur.

Putranya itu memang belakangan menceritakan seorang namja yang tengah memikat hatinya. Dan Junmyun bilang, namja itu akan di perkenalkan padanya hari ini. Namja itu sangat pandai memasakan dan masakannya enak. –itu kata Junmyun.

Yeoja paruh bayah tadi berjalan memasuki dapur. Bermaksud ingin menyapa dan melihat rupa sosok namja yang di sukai anaknya itu.

"Hallo…"

.

.

Yixing yang tengah mengiris bawang, -seketika menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya.

DEG!

Yixing sendiri tak mengerti, mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak begitu kencang saat mendengar suara itu. Suara seorang yeoja… yang Yixing yakini itu adalah eomma Junmyun.

Yixing yakin, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya itu bukan karena ia gugup. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menghinggapinya. Tak ingin terlalu lama dalam kegugupan, Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap –eomma Junmyun.

DEG DEG!

Kaki Yixing mendadak lemas dan tubuhnya memundur seketika. Yixing mendadak kaku, lemas, seakan tulang-tulang tubuhnya terlepas begitu saja. Napas Yixing tercekat…

Meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya… ia tak pernah melihat sosok di depannya ini. Yixing masih menyimpan fotonya… dan sesekali ia menatap foto itu.

Yeoja paruh bayah ini, eomma-nya Junmyun…. Adalah mamanya!

"E-eomma." Lirih Yixing.

Dan yeoja yang ia panggil 'eomma' itu, seketika menampakkan raut wajah terkejut, tegang dan gelisa secara bersamaan. "Y-yixing."

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Author's Zone**

**.**

**.**

aku nulis FF ini masih dengan flot awal, belum ada yg di ubah2 kok xD

jadi ini lah alasan knp judulnya 'Hyung & I' krn ke empat main cast -antara Yixing dengan Kris-Junmyun-Sehun dlm ff ini, mrka terlibat dalam hubungan BroMance alian brothers romance antara Hyung-dongsaeng..

dan, apa sebelumnya ada yg tau/nebak kalo sebenarnya hubungan SuLay itu jg saudara tiri/? xD heheeee..

.

.

**myunicorn91** ; makasih udah review! soal Kris, semuanya bakal terungkap perlahan kok.. dan di chapter ini, udh sebagian aku jelaskan, tapi belum detail..

**kukuruyuuk** ; makasih udah review! soal KrAy, aku ga janji.. mian~

**ffinzkray** ; makasih udah review! gigi Wufan kaga rumit kok, cuma overdose aja wkwkwkk/? soal hunhan, nanyi aku satukan mereka kok, tp di chapter ini gada hehhee.. aku ga janji klo update cepat. aku usahain ya..

**xing mae30** ; makasih udah review!

**taotaoie** ; makasih udah review! pgl nha aja cukup kekeke.. hmm, makasih ya sarannya.. FF ini aku usahakan kok sampe end, krna flotnya udh di pikirkan sampe end kok, tinggal waktu nulisnya lagi.

**CuteEvil300799** ; kita sama dong/? gue mah suka YixingXeveryone ahahaaa.. makasih udah review!

**michyeosseo** ; ntr Lulu di buat bahagia kok, kasian dia hakhakhak.. ntr Sehun di sadarin lah xD makasih udah review!

**choiwisang** ; nah iyaa asalkan uri unicorn yg ntr malam ulang tahun bahagia wks.. makasih udah review!

**xiaoming** ; udh aku kasih tahu ttg Kris kan, tp belum detail.. ntr ada penjelasan lagi ttg hidup kris yg dramatis #eaaa wkwkwkk. makasih udah review!

**Ivey Jung** ; hwahahaaa! aku udh sisipin HunLay -ehem-ehem! tp sayangnya Kris mencegah sebelum terjadi hal yang -iya-iya wkwkwkk! makasih udah review!

**fishyunicorn** ; ah neeee makasih udah review!

**zhangliu** ; jgn lah, sehun biar sama Luhan aja, ntr Sehun di sadarkan/? wks Kris emng tokoh plng menderita wks, -_- dia biasanya selalu nyakitin org d ff, sesekali bikin ngenes gpp lah hahaha.. taolay hunlay.. pengen sih, tp aku msh ada ff yg belum kelar, jd g bisa buat judul baru.. mian ya ga janji.. makasih udah review!

**MinieZhang** ; iyaaa.. makasih udah review!

**XanDC09** ; sama2 hehe.. aku jg kok.. soal kris dan Tiopi udh ada penjelasan , ani? nnti tak jelasin lbh lanjut. ah ya, aku jga shipper yixingxeveryone hakhakhakk.. doh Yixing ga bisa straight, dia udh mentok di bottom wkwkwkkk! makasih udah review!

**Zzzz** ; yupz makasih udah review!

**sita ainin** ; hehehee makasih udah review!

**Ying** ; udh ada penjelasan ya... HunLay di gagalin sih sama Kris.. -_- sayang sekali wkwkwkwkk! makasih udah review!

**rabbitbee6** ; ah ne. makasih udh review XD

**heeriztator** ; makasih ya saran dan review-nya... dan sekarang makin tambah2 rumit/? keep Review xD

.

.

**dengan segala ke rumitan kisah -KrisLayMyunHun/? hadeh -_- masih bersediah untuk di lanjutin kah/? jika iyaa, please! tinggalkan jejak kalian... dont be siders!**

**makasih! sampai jumpaaaa xD**


End file.
